Syaoran Li: ¡Tú no me mereces!
by Arien Calaelen
Summary: CAP 11 UP! - Me tiraste a la basura sin ninguna explicación. Juro te amo como nadie lo hizo o hará jamás. Pero a ti no te importa lo que yo piense o sienta porque fui echada al olvido como un juguete viejo y desteñido
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de CCS me perteneces, este fic está hecho sin fines de lucro; única y exclusivamente para mi entretenimiento y al que le concierna.

Antes que nada quiero aclarar que tengo un fic retardado…El capitulo está a punto de ser subido he tenido demoras porque, a decir verdad, no tengo tanto ánimos de traducir… Agradecería Reviews, de otra manera sé que les gusta mi fic y lo continuare… Sin más que decir aquí les v

**Syaoran Li: ¡Tú no me mereces!**

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Estoy más que segura que no soy la primera mujer que se siente de esta manera con respecto a un hombre que formó una parte importante en tu vida, que significó algo importante para ti. Una persona a la que le das todo en la vida y sencillamente se va sin nada que decir, sin valorar lo que uno da sin esperar nada a cambio.

Syaoran Li resultó ser todo lo contrario a lo que él pintaba ser.

Y me duele esa decepción, me duele desde lo más profundo de mi alma pensar que me conoce como nadie jamás lo hizo; me desgarra cada centímetro de mi corazón saber que nada de lo que hice fue valorado cuando lo único que hice fue amarlo.

Amar a una persona no solamente implica sentir maripositas cuando ves a una persona después de haber compartido tanto tiempo; es demasiado grande y fuerte, significa que serias capaz dar tres vueltas al planeta Marte y regresar si esa persona te lo pide, significa estar ahí para ella cuando te necesite, significa que indistintamente de las diferencias que hayan en la otra persona sientes que es para ti, significa aprender del otro cada vez que se puede, es entendimiento, apego, cariño, amistad, apoyo, incondicionalidad. Eso es el **amor**.

Juro solemnemente que mis sentimientos son reales y que después de mi decepción con Yukito aprendí a amar de una manera más grande y más libre.

Pero Syaoran Li, sencillamente resultó ser un patán como el resto de la población masculina.

Yo era su princesa, me sentía como una princesa. Pero por lo visto nada puede contra un corazón que se rehúsa a abrir sus puertas. De nada valió que me entregara a él con el amor más profundo que jamás alguien haya sentido.

¡Que me parta un rayo si alguien lo ha amado o lo amará en la manera en que yo lo hice!

Él era el típico chico cerrado, tímido, serio, maduro y centrado al cual me atreví a amar sin reparos porque él me lo permitió. Lloro porque es injusto como alguien puede echar al vacio algo tan hermoso como lo que teníamos, porque para él era importante ¿No? Tomoyo solo dice que me despreocupe que ya llegará el indicado… Típico consejo de amiga, el problema radica en que yo lo quiero a **él**.

Syaoran se fue sin decirme adiós alguno, se fue sin dejar huella para yo seguirlas por si algún día decidía mirar hacia atrás y ver que ahí estaba yo amándolo igual que antes, se me fue de las manos como se va el agua entre los dedos.

Lloro por Syaoran Li porque a pesar que lo amé con todo, siento que aun tengo más para ofrecerle y eso me frustra y hace que quiera destruir mi habitación sin ningún tipo de reparo.

Algunas personas me dicen ¿Por qué no luchaste por él? Por la sencilla razón de que no puedo obligar a nadie a que me ame, no puedo seguir a alguien que no quiere ser seguido ni conquistar a alguien que se rehúsa a abrir su corazón y sólo me vio como un pasatiempo. Para no sentirse solo… Me siento usada.

No le di mi alma, porque la tengo pegada a mi cuerpo pero estoy segura que si encontrará la manera de hacerlo, con los ojos cerrados lo hubiera hecho.

Me tiró al olvido como quien tira un papel arrugado y sin importancia a la basura. Lloro porque siento que mi alma se rompe en mil pedazos. Desde en mi interior siento que no puedo seguir mi camino si no lo tengo y por más que intento no encuentro una puerta por la cual salir o un kit de primeros auxilios para revivir a este corazón que está tan herido que solo late cuando lo ve, cuando lo veo desde una banca en la universidad y él pasa por un lado sin importar que estoy ahí.

¿Qué fue lo que paso Syaoran? ¿Acaso no ves que me siento incompleta si no estás? ¿No lees en mis ojos la agonía como la leen los demás?

Pues por lo visto le importa un comino, ni siquiera una llamada me contestó luego de esta ruptura tan "sutil" ni siquiera un sms o un e-mail… Nada, me tiró al basurero de los recuerdos.

Lloro porque lo necesito pero también lloro porque no abrió los ojos para observar que nadie lo amará como yo lo hice.

Por todo esto que no valoró, me siento a la vez enfurecida, me gustaría gritarle que "aquí estuve y tú solo fingías observarme", "¿Acaso tan poco te importé?"

Por todo esto… "Syaoran Li: Tú no me mereces"

Soy Sakura Kinomoto, tengo veinticuatro años de edad y esta es la historia de cómo el hombre que amo como a nadie me echo a la basura sin darme la mínima explicación.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

¿Qué tal?... ¿Bueno u Horrible? Como verán esto es una especie de prólogo… Si les gusto mi historia dejen Reviews porque de esa manera sabré que mi historia es aceptada y la continuare con todo el empeño que le pueda poner.

Aclaro que aquí no hay concilios que intervengan, ni nadie lavándole la mente a ningún personaje por quedarse con cualquiera de los protagonistas.

Para los que leen "Más allá de mi cielo"… La actualización está por llegar… ¡Lo juro!


	2. Chapter 2

¡Wow! Muchisisisisimas gracias a ustedes mis lectoras por tantos Reviews me hicieron muy feliz en serio, un millón de besos para todas y espero sigan dejando Reviews para poder continuar la historia.

Sin más que decir…

**Syaoran Li: ¡Tú no me mereces!**

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Me levanté con los ánimos por el piso como tenia este último mes haciendo. ¡Gracias a Dios ya se aproximan las vacaciones de verano! Esto implica que no tendré que regresar a la universidad por un buen tiempo.

Es lunes, ¡repugnante! Me empiezo a vestir, me coloco un vestido blanco strapless hasta un poco más debajo de la rodilla, nada muy revelador pero sí muy fresco y unas sandalias plateadas.

Me tomo un café bien fuerte ya que no me da tiempo para desayunar, le doy los buenos días a mi hermano que hace lo mismo que yo también saludo a la foto de mi madre. Mi padre salió temprano a trabajar.

Mi hermano, obviamente, ya había notado mis ánimos y por fin se aventuró a preguntarme.

− ¿Por qué tan callada últimamente? – Preguntó bastante curioso, ya no me llamaba "mounstro" o era muy rara la vez que lo hacía.

− Por nada, hermano ¿Por qué lo dices? – Devolví haciéndome la tonta, no quería darle explicaciones a nadie ya que ni yo misma las tenía, era muy doloroso.

Él sólo gruñó algo que no pude entender e inferí que era el momento de desaparecerme de ahí.

Me dirigí hacia las afueras de mi casa, la misma casa donde había estado viviendo toda mi vida. Logré comprarme un auto con ayuda de mis ahorros y mi padre, no era lujoso pero si satisfacía mis necesidades de transporte y era muy cómodo.

Camino al campus de mi universidad, introduje un CD que tenía en el asiento del acompañante. No sabia qué era hasta que empezó a sonar.

Sentí que mi corazón me daba un vuelco, empecé a temblar y mi temperatura bajó. Era algo que siempre me sucedía cuando algo me recordaba a él o cuando estaba muy cerca de mí, ignorándome.

La canción que comenzó a sonar fue una que él me dedico, cuando _éramos_ novios. Yellow de Coldplay.

Quise detenerme a llorar amargamente o acelerar hasta más no poder e ir hasta donde la reserva de combustible alcanzara. Opté por detenerme en una vía alterna donde no pudiera parar el tráfico matutino y ahí llorar amargamente ¿Cuándo dejaría de llorar?

_You know I love you so_

Me dieron ganas de destruir ese asqueroso CD en esa asquerosa frase que él alguna vez me susurró al oído.

Estuve ahí detenida dándole golpes de amargura al volante por los cuatro minutos y veintisiete segundos de canción, ya mis manos me dolían pero tenía que buscar una manera de descargar toda esta rabia y tristeza acumulada en mi ser, apagué el reproductor violentamente, no quería seguir escuchando esa canción.

_Look at the stars, look how they shine for you_

Me limpié la cara amargamente con mis manos y me retome mi vía hacia la universidad.

¿Por qué este tipo de cosas deben sucederme todo el tiempo?

Esa fue la pregunta que se quedó vagando en mi cabeza mientras me dirigía ausente hacia el campus.

Al llegar, estacioné mi auto en el aparcadero en un lugar algo alejado. Tendría que caminar mucho y no me gustaba eso, me recordaba a cuando él y yo aparcábamos el auto ahí sólo para caminar agarrados de la mano hacia el campus y estar aunque sea cinco minutos juntos.

Ahora ese recorrido se me hacia aburrido y nostálgico. Me llenaba de más amargura y tristeza con todos esos flashbacks rondando en mi cabeza.

El edificio tenia forma como de una "U" cuadrada, en el centro estaban las áreas verdes y la cafetería, al otro extremo, como a unos veinte metros había otro edificio con forma de "U" hacia allá debía ir yo, hacia el edificio de "Leyes y Política".

Atravesé el aparcadero y las áreas verdes casi ausente, la amargura me nublaba la mente y a veces lo prefería, me dejaba embriagar por ese sentimiento y así no pensaba en nada ni _nadie_.

Le estaba dando las gracias a Dios de que no había conseguido a Syaoran en todo el trayecto hasta que, justamente, de frente se encontraba él hablando por celular amenamente y sonriendo. Sentí una punzada de celos y envidia al preguntarme con quien estaría hablando. No me detuve a contemplarlo, sabía que eso me dolería más.

¿Por qué a mí?

Sentí mis manos temblar y mi temperatura descender de nuevo. Esto no podía estar ocurriéndome, no de nuevo, no podía mostrarle mi debilidad pues era lo primero que Tomoyo me tenía prohibido pero en estos momentos no poseo control sobre mi cuerpo.

Mientras más me acerco más empieza mi cuerpo a fallarme. Mis piernas tiemblan con cada paso que doy.

Empiezo a sentir su fragancia, completamente embriagante tanto así que siento un calor en mis mejillas, porque a pesar de todo sé que lo sigo amando.

Sentirlo tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos es algo que me mata lentamente, mi corazón late de una manera diferente. Es doloroso, es lento pero a la vez ansioso… ¡Simplemente me desespera!

¿Qué hacer? ¿Lo saludo o paso de largo?

Opté por la primera, de otra manera pasaría por grosera.

Justo en el momento cuando me encuentro más cerca de él lo veo girarse y darme la espalda. Evitándome.

Sentí mi corazón resquebrajarse y mi cuerpo ceder en el césped por culpa del llanto. Pero tenía que ser fuerte y no demostrarle que, literalmente, me estaba muriendo sin él.

Camino a mi campus, me interceptó Tomoyo

− ¿Qué te sucede? – Preguntó dulcemente, ella seguramente había notado como Syaoran me ignoraba.

No podía aguantar más, mi amiga lo sabía perfectamente así que nos dirigimos inconscientemente hacia uno de los arboles más alejados del las áreas verdes. Ahí solíamos conversar los cuatro, contando a Eriol, el novio de Tomoyo.

Al sentarnos, exploté en sollozos mientras las lágrimas caían a borbotones por mis mejillas.

− ¡Ya no lo aguanto más, Tomoyo! – Dije desesperada, ella sólo escuchaba− ¡No quiero perderlo! ¡Siento que mi corazón ésta a punto de un infarto de todo el dolor! – No pude hablar debido a mi llanto, me ahogaba.

− Amiga, todos los ciclos en algún momento deben cerrarse− Quedó en silencio mientras me observaba, triste por verme en ese estado− El de Syaoran y tu tenía su tiempo de vida, ya que así lo quiso el destino… Ya vendrá uno que te valore por todo lo que eres.

Empecé a enfurecerme de nuevo, yo no quería que otro me valorara, quería que fuera ÉL.

− La vida está llena de altos y bajos, Sakura− Susurraba en esos momentos, debido a que se escuchaban unas voces peligrosamente cerca− Te aseguro que esto te servirá de experiencia para la próxima persona que sea parte de tu vida… Sabrás manejarlo mejor− Culminó abrazándome fuertemente. Yo me limitaba a llorar, silenciosa pero amargamente.

Luego de algunos minutos mi amiga habló – Es hora de entrar… Deberíamos apresurarnos− Propuso mi amiga, lo decía debido a que la profesora que dictaba la clase de Criminología era una déspota por completo y porque Syaoran debía estar por entrar también a sus clases y no debía verme en ese estado.

Al llegar al aula en el tercer piso, procuré sentarme al lado de la ventana. Me gustaba ver a la gente sonriente pasar de un lado a otro, me recuerda a que sí puedo superar esta agonía.

El día transcurrió con normalidad. No me topé con Syaoran en el resto del día lo cual era una buena señal; no me sentiría miserable de nuevo.

Me disponía a almorzar con mis amigas en las áreas verdes, hoy le tocaba a Rika preparar el almuerzo. Teníamos una rutina, a cada una le tocaba preparar el almuerzo para todas, el día de la semana que le correspondiera.

Rika estudia arquitectura, Tomoyo estudia dos carreras: Leyes y Política, y Diseño de Interiores. Naoko estudia Filosofía, Chiharu ahora vive en Tokyo estudiando medicina. Así que básicamente sigo teniendo las mimas amistades desde que tengo memoria.

− ¡Gracias por la comida! –Dijimos toda al unísono mientras nos disponíamos a degustar al deliciosa comida de Rika, sus recetas nunca decepcionaron a nadie y de creo que jamás lo harán.

− ¿Qué harán estas vacaciones, chicas? –Pregunto Naoko luego tragar un roll de sushi gigantesco.

− Haré verano−Respondió Rika, tomando un sorbo de té.

Todas nos miramos conmocionadas pero a la vez queriendo reír. ¿Acaso Rika no quería descansar?

− ¡Quiero graduarme lo antes posible!− Exclamó entre risas al observar nuestras expresiones− En Japón deberías ser un Miguel Ángel de la arquitectura para ganar dinero, mientras más rápido me vaya de aquí mejor. Me gustaría diseñar para otros países y mejorar la arquitectura en otro lugar− Explicó− ¿Qué hay de ti, Tomoyo?

Todas escuchábamos con atención.

− Mi madre quiere conocer Hawái… No podía creer que no lo haya hecho antes, así que m iré con ella… ¡El paraíso! –Exclamó lo ultimo con un suspiro y poniendo sus brazos hacia atrás apoyándose en ellos como si estuviera tomando de sol.

− ¡Yo iré a Hong Kong a visitar a mi sobrino! – Gritó Naoko con alegría. Haciendo que a mí se me olvidara como tragar y no precisamente de la conmoción de la noticia de su sobrino, sino por el sitio nombrado− ¿Y tú, Sakura? ¿Qué harás?

− Iré dos semanas a la playa con mi hermano… Mi padre se quedara trabajando así que nos recomendó irnos los dos para "unirnos" – Expliqué.

Después de conversar nimiedades de este estilo cada quien recogió sus cosas y se dirigió a su destino, el mío: mi hogar.

Ya todas se habían alejado cuando de mi bolso de cayeron algunos libros, me disponía a recogerlos cuando por sexto sentido, quizás, miré a mi derecha y ahí de nuevo estaba él.

Me observó, con lo que pude notar: asco. ¿Qué le había hecho yo? Esa mirada se sintió como una punzada venenosa en el corazón. En otra ocasión él hubiera corrido a ayudarme a levantar mis cosas pero eso era en el pasado… Cuando me hizo creer que me quería.

Recogí mis pertenencias y salí prácticamente, corriendo, del campus.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

1:17 AM.

Sufro de un insomnio terrible desde la ruptura. Y porque recibí un mensaje a mi celular de Naoko.

_Si quieres, acompáñame a Hong Kong y  
le arrojamos ladrillos a las ventanas de  
la casa de Li. Observé desde lejos la escenita…_

Mis amigas habían sido mi pilar en estos momentos pero aun así el pilar más grande en mi vida era él.

¿Cómo comenzó todo esto? Empecé a reflexionar mientras observaba el techo de mi habitación.

Cuando llego de Hong Kong la ultima vez, llego extremadamente extraño. Ya ni siquiera me tomaba de la mano o me besaba de la misma manera, no sentía la pasión que solía sentir en sus besos, que me estremecían de pies a cabeza, ya no llamaba, no le interesaba en lo absoluto.

No sé qué sucedió allá que lo hizo cambiar de esa manera. Tantas veces que se lo pregunte y solo recibía un: "Nada, amor… No te preocupes"

Mis noches eran torturantes, necesitaba llorar pero a la vez tenía que dejar de hacerlo. No me estaba haciendo ningún bien pero pequeñas y silenciosas lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

Me levanté y me senté en la silla de mi pequeño escritorio. Encendí la pequeña lámpara y abrí uno de los cajones. Ahí tenía unas cuantas hojas ya escritas.

Cartas para él, nunca enviadas. Sé que si se las entrego jamás las leería, sólo las tiraría a la basura, pero es una manera de dirigirme a él y sentir que le digo todo lo que necesito sacar.

Cualquiera creería que tengo trastorno bipolar si leyera mis cartas: algunas son de repulsión total, tipo "No quiero verte más nunca en mi vida" mientras otras son tipo "Te necesito ¡YA!"

Tomo mi bolígrafo y me dispongo a escribir mi carta:

_Eres la persona que siempre desee tener. Cuando tomabas mi cuerpo y mi alma, y me ensenabas como era él amar a alguien, pero a veces pienso… ¿De verdad me amaste? Se sentía muy real, demasiado diría yo._

_Te extraño. Extraño todas las cosas de ti, tu voz, tus manos, tus labios, tus ojos, cuando me tomabas entre tus brazos y sentía que ese era el lugar en el que yo debía estar pero más que nada extraño ser tuya. Quiero sacarte de mi cabeza, pero estás completamente plantado en ella. Quiero olvidarte pero, irónicamente, el tiempo lo hace más difícil._

_¿Por qué, Syaoran? ¿Qué te hizo cambiar? ¿Dime si por lo menos debo olvidarte por completo o esperar a que me des una señal?_

_Una persona me dijo una vez "Los hombres siempre vuelven, cuando se dan cuenta de lo que perdieron"_

_¿Acaso encontraste algo mejor y no pensaste dos veces para tirarme a la basura?_

_Todos los recuerdos de nosotros me visitan en las noches y me desespera tenerte presente tanto tiempo en mí día y día._

_Creo que fui muy inocente al creer en todas y cada una de tus palabras; cuando decías "Sí Sakura, para siempre". Por ese "para siempre", no te olvidaré nunca, por la manera en que me enamoré tan ciegamente de ti. Te amo infinitamente, demasiado. Te extraño con mi alma._

_Deseo con toda la fe del mundo que vuelvas a mi, que tu también me extrañes como yo lo hago, que un día cualquiera me beses con toda la pasión con la que solían ser nuestros besos o cualquiera que sea la circunstancia en la que te encuentras te des cuenta de que me amas todavía. Mi alma pide a gritos que la ames y yo, que me hagas sentir completa._

_El recuerdo más fuerte que tengo es el de nuestro último beso, cuando sentí que mi alma era arrancada de mi cuerpo, cuando te vi cruzar el living de mi casa sin voltear a decir "adiós" o una mirada que me dijera que a ti también te dolía. _

_Te amo  
Te extraño._

Lloré un rato amargamente y guardé la carta junto con las demás en el cajón cuando noté que se estaba llenando de lágrimas.

Me dispuse a dormir no sin antes rezar por él y desear con toda mi alma tenerlo a mi lado.

– Buenas Noches, Syao–Susurre entre pequeñas lágrimas – Te amo y te extraño.

Gracias a Dios caí dormida prácticamente al instante.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

¿Qué les pareció? Acepto recomendaciones, sé no ha habido mucho dialogo pero todo tiene una razón de ser y era necesario hacer énfasis en las vacaciones de las señoritas ya verán porque.

Recuerden dejar Reviews así me harán saber que mi historia es aceptada y la continuaré.

Para las lectoras que esperan el próximo capítulo de "Más allá de mi cielo" lo publicaré para Septiembre… Sí, mátenme T__T pero es que voy a Chile en unas vacaciones rápidas y no creo que me dé tiempo de actualizar

Hasta luego mis lectoras.

Besos


	3. Chapter 3

Sin ningún preámbulo aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo, disfruten.

**Syaoran Li: ¡Tú no me mereces!**

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Las vacaciones transcurrieron de una manera normal, mi hermano y yo rentamos una cabaña tal como le prometimos a papá que haríamos, tuve la oportunidad de compartir mi experiencia con él. Era un resort donde se rentaban cabañas y había un buffet en el centro de estas donde todos los huéspedes iban a comer.

Touya siempre ha sido muy sobreprotector conmigo pero ahora que ya soy una adulta se tomó las cosas con calma, su reacción fue muy tranquila aun así pude observar en sus ojos empatía hacia mí.

Esas dos semanas tuve la oportunidad de conocer a un chico llamado Takami y no sé si seria por coincidencia o era inevitable que estudiara en la misma universidad que yo y que conociera a Syaoran.

– No me cae muy bien– Alegó cuando lo conocí.

A Takami lo conocí un día que mi hermano y yo, después de desayunar decidimos tomar un poco de sol y charlar acerca de cualquier trivialidad posible, cerca de las tres de la tarde decidí ir por una piña colada para los dos, fui al pequeño bar a orillas de la playa, él estaba sentado en una de las butacas altas de la barra y de inmediato me habló.

– ¿No eres tú la novia de Li? – Esa pregunta hizo que se me bajara el mundo, _la novia de Li_. Para mí nunca sonaría mal.

– Era la novia de Li–Corregí mientras le decía al chico del bar que me sirviera las bebidas.

– ¡Oh! Lo siento, no quise ser impertinente–Se disculpó.

–No te preocupes.

– Me llamo Takami Fujiwara… Perdona mis modales– Dijo tendiéndome la mano. Era un chico de tez blanca, un buen cuerpo que dejaba al descubierto usando solo sus shorts de baño, el cabello negro azabache y ojos de un azul claro, bastante cautivador.

– Un gusto, Sakura Kinomoto – Devolví el gesto.

El chico de la barra me alcanzó las dos bebidas mientras yo sacaba de mi pequeño bolso playero el dinero para pagarle.

– Si gustas esta noche haré una fogata en la orilla, estas invitada, como disculpas a mi comentario… Sé que esas cosas incomodan– Invitó con una sonrisa.

Yo sólo asentí por salir del paso y me fui.

Esa noche le comenté a mi hermano acerca de la invitación y me animó a ir, me dijo que no me haría mal relacionarme con gente nueva, siempre ayudaban a despejar la mente un poco y tal y como me recomendó Touya, esa noche me dirigí a la fogata.

A decir verdad Takami me trató muy bien, me presentó a las personas con las que estaba, en su mayoría primos, que vivían lejos y habían decidido todos irse a disfrutar unas vacaciones familiares y nunca dejo de atenderme para que me sintiera cómoda.

El resto de la semana Takami siempre estuvo dispuesto a buscarme en mi cabaña para charlar o tomarnos algo en el pequeño bar a la orilla de la playa.

Debo admitir que el chico me cayó de lo mejor y muy atento conmigo, agrego también que le tomé una confianza increíble así como él a mí y en una de nuestras conversaciones por la noche en el bar se aventuró a preguntarme por mi relación con Syaoran.

Le conté todo con lujo de detalles, de cómo era su trato hacia mí, de sus atenciones, de su respeto y de los recuerdos más lindos que tengo de esa relación, obviamente sin entrar en algunos detalles. Mi corazón latía desbocado al recordar todo y algunas lágrimas escaparon de mi control y mi voz temblaba un poco pero Takami me abrazaba cuando predecía algún desliz de mi parte.

– ¿Sabes que nos sucede a la mayoría de los hombres? – Preguntó cuando yo termine de relatar todo.

Yo moví mi cabeza a ambos lados en negación.

– A veces no nos damos cuenta de que tenemos en nuestras manos a la flor más hermosa del jardín y la arrojamos al viento cuando creemos que ya perdió su belleza, para seguir nuestro camino buscando a la más hermosa.

Yo escuchaba atenta.

– Y sólo sabemos lo que perdimos cuando vemos esa flor en manos de alguien más.

– ¿Qué quieres decir exactamente?

– Que Syaoran Li tuvo en sus manos a la flor más hermosa de todo el jardín y la tiro al viento buscando quien sabe qué cosa y sólo sabrá lo que perdió cuando sea muy tarde.

Esa conversación estuvo en mi cabeza hasta el final de mis vacaciones, Takami y yo compartimos nuestros números telefónicos e e-mails.

En el regreso a clases de mi último semestre, encontré a mis amigas en el árbol donde siempre nos reuníamos a charlar. Inevitable era no tener mis sentidos alerta por si Syaoran estaba cerca, pero no logré divisarlo por ningún lado.

A medida que yo me acercaba pude observar que mis amigas cuchicheaban entre ellas, me causó mucha curiosidad y al acercarme a ellas, callaron y me observaron.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunté.

Se miraron las unas a las otras por una fracción de segundo y Naoko fue la primera en hablar.

– No sé si es una buena idea…–Dudó por un momento y yo estaba empezando a impacientarme ¿Qué diantres sucedía?

– Dime qué sucede Naoko, por favor.

– Bueno… ¿Recuerdas qué era lo que iba a hacer en vacaciones? – Preguntó, yo asentí.

– Estando en Hong Kong tuve que ir a comprar unas cosas para mi sobrino y de salida pude observar a lo lejos a Syaoran de la mano con una chica.

Syaoran, de la mano, con una chica.

Hubiera sido mejor que me enterraran un puñal en el pecho, sería menos doloroso. ¿Doloroso? Esto iba mas allá que doloroso y aun así estaba en shock. Syaoran, de la mano, con una chica.

¿Cuánto había pasado? ¿Un mes? Tan solo le bastó un mes para conseguirse a otra ¿Por qué? ¿Qué era este sentimiento que invade cada centímetro de mi cuerpo? Era completamente diferente al que venía sintiendo el último mes, era como si poco a poco me estuvieran extrayendo lo que me da vida y lo arrojaran bien lejos. Como si todos los sentimientos guardados en mi corazón fueran sacados violentamente de él y enterrados vivos. Aun así no me inmute.

Mis amigas me miraron, esperando una reacción de mi parte.

– Aun hay más, entiendo que no quieras saber el resto– Intervino Tomoyo cortando el silencio.

– Quiero saber mas– Insistí, creo que todas las mujeres tenemos algo de masoquismo en nosotras ¿O seré solo yo?

– En Hawaii yo también lo vi, la descripción es exacta a la que da Naoko y en un tour por la isla tuve la oportunidad de charlar con ella sin que Syaoran estuviera presente, ella no sabía quién era yo…– Narraba Tomoyo y aunque yo escuchaba con atención, me sentía ausente– Están comprometidos Sakura.

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa, eran demasiadas noticias para un solo día y no eran las mejores precisamente. Sentí como si me jalaran el alma y la enterraran en el suelo, por primera vez desde mi ruptura con Syaoran el dolor sentimental se proyectó en uno físico, mi pecho dolía y mi corazón latía con una fuerza increíble, tanto que sentía que golpeaba mis costillas y me hacía daño. Eran los latidos de un corazón que, figurativamente, moría. Latidos desesperados buscando por esa corriente eléctrica que le daba vida.

Me levanté del césped y Tomoyo quiso ponerse de pie también.

–No, no vengas– Le pedí, me di cuenta de que mi voz sonaba temblorosa.

Di media vuelta, caminé rápido y contra el viento, hacia la parte de atrás del campus. Por el viento sentí mi cara fría, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando.

Mi única reacción fue tomar mi número celular y marcar el número de Takami ¿Por qué? No tengo ni idea, fue algo impulsivo. Al contestar le pedí que nos viéramos en la parte de atrás del campus.

En cuestión de mi minutos vislumbre un par de ojos azules y lo único que hice fue lanzarme en los brazos de Takami y llorar. Él sólo me consolaba silenciosamente en un abrazo fuerte; pero nada comparado con el cálido abrazo de mi ex. Porque en sus brazos yo me sentía segura, porque en ellos encontraba refugio, nunca pensé que llegara a extrañarlo en la manera en que lo hago.

Recordé las palabras de Takami aquella vez en la playa, "la flor más hermosa" y comencé a dudar acerca de eso, él ya había encontrado a su flor y con ella se iba a casar para formar la vida que yo siempre deseé tener con él.

Syaoran Li pasó de sacarme sonrisas a sólo sacarme lágrimas.

– El amor que te deja los ojos secos, no es amor– Susurró en mi odio Takami.

¡Que sabias palabras!

– ¿Quieres ir a comer un helado o algo? – Propuso el oji-azul, sería bueno aceptar así despejaría mi mente. Asentí y el emprendió la marcha hacia los autos estacionados y yo fui tras él.

Se acerco al Mini Cooper plateado, abrió la puerta para mí luego de que él entrara y arrancara en un lapso de diez minutos, en donde la conversación fue totalmente superflua, llegamos a un parque donde había un local grande donde vendían helados, la terraza de este daba al lago que había en el área. La verdad, nunca había venido y se me hacia un lugar agradable.

Al ubicarnos en una esquina de la terraza donde no había prácticamente nadie. Una mesera se nos acerco, Takami pidió por ambos y luego de que la joven se retirara empezamos a hablar:

– ¿Puedo aconsejarte algo? –Preguntó– Te parecerá algo pesado pero creo que tenemos la confianza suficiente para decírtelo.

Era cierto, en tan poco tiempo Takami y yo nos habíamos compenetrado mucho.

–Sí, lo que quieras.

–Empieza a borrarte a ese tipo de la cabeza.

Solté un bufido, ¡Como si fuera tan fácil!

–No, no, es cierto… Hazme caso, ese hombre no es para ti, no está en tu destino–Decía algo alterado– Tienes que aprender a aceptar las cosas con humildad, ya el ciclo de Syaoran y tu está cerrado, él no está mirando hacia atrás así que tampoco deberías hacerlo tú.

Estaba empezando a molestarme – ¡Claro, lo dices como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo! ¿Acaso tienes la menor idea de todo lo que Syaoran tomó de mí? ¿Tienes alguna idea de todo lo que yo le entregue a él con los ojos cerrados? Ver años de relación y esfuerzo tirados a la basura no es tan fácil.

La señorita llego con nuestro pedido por lo que hubo una pausa, Takami hizo un gesto con la mano en agradecimiento y luego prosiguió.

– ¿Sabias que hace un año estuve a punto de casarme? – Dijo mirando ausente a su banana Split.

Quedé en shock, ¿me estaba hablando en serio? Takami notó mi estado de conmoción.

– Era hermosa, no tanto su físico sino también su interior…–Hizo una pausa, mirando nostálgicamente hacia el lago y luego suspiró– El mismo mes que mi padre murió ella decidió dejarme para casarse con mi mejor amigo o _ex_ mejor amigo.

Si antes estaba en shock ahora estaba completamente en blanco, sacudí mi cabeza para que los mechones de cabello que había tapado mi vista de Takami se arreglaran en su sitio, el viento soplaba sutilmente.

Yo quedé en silencio para que Takami hablara, pude notar que él había querido sacarse eso del pecho desde hace tiempo.

– Por eso quiero que escuches con atención lo que te digo, tomes mis consejos y practícalos.

Me sentía como una pequeña escuchando a su padre, él había pasado por mucho y yo solo me concentraba en mí, me sentí muy egoísta porque ahora que lo pensaba nunca le había preguntado a Takami acerca de su vida.

– Megumi, así se llamaba… Ella fue mi toque de alegría en medio de la tristeza, ahora es mi tristeza en el toque de alegría, paso día y noche recordando y remordiéndome ¿Qué hice mal?... Luego me di cuenta de que nadie pertenece a nadie, entendí que lo que pasó tenía que ser así y punto… Los he visto infinidad de veces por las calles y no nos hablamos, pasamos de ser almas gemelas a completos desconocidos y ni hablar de mi mejor amigo.

– ¿Crees que algún día lograrás perdonarlos? – Pregunté algo nerviosa pues no sabía si era conveniente interrumpirlo en su confesión.

El soltó un bufido – Ya los perdoné, lo que sí es seguro es que no quiero hablarles amos nunca en mi vida.

– ¿Por qué no?

Él estalló en una carcajada, que a mí me disgusto – ¿Perdonarías a Syaoran luego de lo que te hizo?

De nuevo Syaoran al tema, sentí de nuevo la punzada en mi pecho… Tenía que recordarme lo de hoy.

– No lo sé– Admití.

– Créeme que sí lo harás, pero no creo que quieras volverle a dirigir la palabra después de esto.

Otra vez me estaba empezando a molestar.

– ¿Acaso eres adivino? Cuando Yukito me dejó por otra al tiempo se arrepintió de lo que hizo y quiso recuperarme pero en ese momento ya había conocido a Syaoran pero lo perdoné y ahora hablamos, no siempre, pero sí en algunas ocasiones.

– Sakura, mi querida Sakura, que algo pase una vez no te garantiza que pasara dos veces.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Corto pero aquí esta, lo siento por la demora pero me enferme =( y por eso no pude actualizar antes, ahora me concentrare en la actualización de Mas Allá de Mi Cielo…

Besos mis queridas lectoras… Las adoro =] dejen Reviews please, eso me anima a seguir escribiéndoles


	4. Chapter 4

Tengo muchísimas ideas buenas en la cabeza y prefiero actualizar de una vez antes de que se esfumen. Sé que quieren ver a una Sakura fuerte, pero no se preocupen, eso está por venir. Lo bueno apenas comienza ;)

La razón por la que hay cierto OoC, la sabrán a medida que continúe el fic.

**Syaoran Li: ¡Tú no me mereces!**

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Pasaron dos meses y algunas semanas desde mi charla con Takami en la heladería.

Ya entraba el invierno y todos empezábamos a vestirnos de la manera más abrigada posible.

Salí varias veces con mis amigas a entretenernos, a restaurantes, cafeterías, pubs y cosas tranquilas de ese estilo, Takami nos acompañaba algunas veces. Estábamos felices porque pronto nos empezaríamos a graduar.

Yo sería la primera, junto con Rika.

Era de noche y caía una pequeña llovizna, que empezó a enfriar bastante la noche. Me preparaba para ir a uno de los pubs a los que frecuentaba con mis amigas, se llamaba Kikyo.

Al llegar mis amigas ya estaban ubicadas en una mesa en una esquina del lugar junto a una ventana, me senté con ellas y nos saludamos. Para comer ordenamos una entrada grande para todas y cocktails. Nos encantaba ese sitio ya que tenía un estilo pagoda, servían té verde gratis y olía a incienso.

Charlábamos animadamente de cualquier trivialidad: Acerca de los planes de cada una a futuro, el mío era trabajar en tribunales y llegar a presidenta de una firma de abogados, el de Tomoyo era el de fundar su propia compañía de decoración y ella sí que tenia buen gusto, pero tardaría un poco más en graduarse por el hecho de que estudia dos carreras, Rika aunque se graduaría de Arquitecto su afición y pasión son la cocina así que no me sorprendería que fuera chef en algún restaurante; ha hecho muy buenos cursos y tiene varios reconocimientos. Naoko era un caso aparte y divertido, no me sorprendería verla como una de las grandes pensadoras de la historia.

− Tengo algo que confesarles−Interrumpió Rika.

Todas callamos de inmediato, Rika sonreía pícaramente.

− Hace poco me empezó a gustar alguien− Dijo entre risitas tímidas y algo sonrojada. Todas nos alegramos por ella, sonreímos y Tomoyo daba aplausos pequeños y animados.

− ¿Quién es? ¡Cuéntanos todo! – Exclamó Naoko.

Rika me miró fijamente y se sonrojó. Eso me confundió – Es muy amigo de Sakura.

Todas nos miramos, interrogantes, mientras Rika sonreía; cada una de nosotras tenia a alguien diferente en la mente y de eso estoy segura puesto a que no compartí miradas de complicidad con nadie.

− ¡¿Takami?! – Me llegó a la mente, era el único amigo hombre que yo tenía y el cual era cercano a ellas.

Ella asintió tímidamente. Tomoyo no dejaba de reír, por lo visto la situación le causaba gracia. A mí no me sorprendía para nada, Takami era un chico excepcional sin lugar a duda y cualquier mujer querría estar con él.

La amatista, días atrás me preguntó si yo sentía algo por él y a lo que, obviamente, respondí que no. Supongo que por eso reía, creía que estaba celosa. Yo aun tenia ojos para un sólo hombre y aunque me sentía muchísimo mejor con respecto a ese tema, no puedo engañarme tan fácil; olvidarlo a él sería un proceso largo pero estaba dispuesta a afrontarlo.

Por otra parte, me sentía feliz por Takami. Él se merece a una mujer excepcional y definitivamente Rika llena los requisitos.

− Pero no sé si invitarlo a salir…− Explicó nuestra amiga, algo desalentada, su miedo a un "No" era notorio− No tengo idea si él siente algo por mí.

− ¿Por qué no se lo pregunta Sakura? – Ofreció Naoko.

− ¿Harías eso Saku? – Dijo una muy tímida Rika, completamente sonrojada. Tomoyo y yo intercambiamos miradas, era muy gracioso ver a Rika en esa situación; el ultimo bastardo que estuvo con ella la hizo pedazos.

Brindamos para que la respuesta de mi amigo fuera positiva.

− Yo también tengo algo que confesarles− Indicó Tomoyo, en un susurro casi inaudible.

Todas callamos para escuchar con atención.

Ella tenía sus manos bajo la mesa, lentamente subió una enseñándonos un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con un diamante amatista en el, pequeño pero hermoso sin lugar a dudas.

Yo casi pegué un grito de felicidad y me lancé sobre mi amiga en un abrazo, pero muy en el fondo hubo algo que me incomodo y no supe decir que era, seguidamente mis otras amigas se lanzaron sobre Tomoyo.

− ¡Te vas a casar! ¡Te vas a casar! − Gritábamos todas emocionadas, la gente del pub giró sus cabezas hacia nosotros por fracciones de segundos, a lo que no le dimos mucha importancia.

Mi mejor amiga iba a cumplir el sueño de su vida, el cual era empezar a formar una vida nueva con el hombre que amaba, Eriol Hiraguisawa. Mejor amigo de Syaoran Li, cabe destacar, ha sido novio de mi amiga por casi más de ocho años, no he visto a nadie que la haga tan feliz como lo es ahora. Se acoplan a la perfección; hechos el uno para el otro.

− ¿Cuándo te lo pidió? – Interrogué llena de emoción por mi amiga, la felicidad daba una sensación extraña en mí ser. Tal vez se debía a que tenía demasiado tiempo que no me sentía así. Era un extraño cosquilleo en las manos y pies. Tantas cosas había hecho ella por mí que no se merecía a nadie que no fuera él, a nadie que no la tratara como Eriol sólo lo sabe hacer. Como la princesa que es.

− ¡Anoche! – Soltó Tomoyo en un gritico, movía sus piernas como si estuviera ansiosa, pero todas sabíamos que no era más que la pura felicidad que la embargaba, daba la impresión que de haber tenido alas estuviera volado.

Brindamos por ella, para que su compromiso llenara sus expectativas y la llenara de alegrías, que supiera que ahora más que nunca tenia a alguien para amarla… _toda la vida_.

Luego de un par de horas más, pagamos la cuenta y salimos a la calle. ¡Sí que hacia frio!

− ¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso? – Regañó Rika a Naoko que estaba encendiendo un cigarrillo, mientras caminábamos hacia mi auto.

Todas intercambiamos una mirada de desaprobación y desdén, yo rodé mis ojos.

Mi amiga, la que etiquetamos como "la intelectual" o también conocida como Naoko, estudiante de Filosofía había tomado el prototipo bohemio de unos días para acá y había empezado a fumar, lo cual a todas nos disgustaba.

Lo apago con pereza e ingresamos en el auto, de camino reíamos de las anécdotas de cada una y aunque esas historias las hemos escuchado una y otra vez cuando estas con tus amigas nunca nada es aburrido, cantábamos canciones a todo lo que nos daban los pulmones sólo porque podíamos hacerlo, a veces es bueno recobrar actitudes infantiles simplemente para que el hecho de que seas un adulto no se te vaya demasiado a la cabeza y charlábamos acerca de la cita ideal de Rika o de cómo sería el vestido de Tomoyo; sí que tenía tiempo que no me divertía tanto.

Luego de dejar a todas en sus hogares, estoy sola camino al mío.

Últimamente me había sentido bien.

Ya no me sentía tan sola, sonreía más a menudo y el hecho de no verlo, en la totalidad de lo que implica "nunca más" me había ayudado bastante, eso contando las largas terapias dadas por Tomoyo por teléfono o por Takami.

Me detengo gracias al brillo rojo de una luz de transito, es cuando escucho sonar mi móvil; un mensaje.

_Esta noche será la primera nevada  
¿Te gustaría verla en cinco minutos en el Parque Pingüino?_

Era Takami, confirmé mi aparición y me dirigí al Parque Pingüino.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

La temperatura descendía lenta pero progresivamente, mientras caminaba hacia la figura de Takami que estaba sentado en una de las bancas muy tranquilo no pude evitar titiritar un poco por el frio.

− ¡Al fin! Pensé que me convertiría en una estatua de hielo−Expresó Takami al voltear y verme caminando hacia él.

−Muy gracioso− Dije con marcado sarcasmo.

Hizo espacio para mí en la banca y me senté junto a él. Takami miraba hacia arriba con un brazo totalmente extendido por la parte superior de la banca, pareciera que pensara que observando la nieve caería más rápido.

El parque tenía el suelo húmedo y el silencio reinaba el lugar. Daba una sensación de paz.

− ¡Relájate! Sólo bromeaba.

Yo no contesté, de mi boca sólo salió un suspiro.

− ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó mi amigo, intrigado.

− Nada…

− ¿A quién crees que engañas Sakura Kinomoto? Eres la peor persona que conozco cuando se trata de mentir− Dijo Takami, enderezándose.

− No quiero sonar egoísta− Susurré algo recelosa

Takami se limitó a reír – El ser humano se caracteriza por ser egoísta, ¿sabías? – Le dirigí una mirada reprochadora, yo no me consideraba una persona así – Mi intención no es generalizar, obviamente, pero a la hora de la verdad cada quien defenderá sus propios ideales cuando sienta que son agredidos… ¡Hasta el más santo lo haría! – Explicó, él siempre tan profundo. Debió ser filósofo.

−No te sientas mal por eso, señorita, a la final todos somos humanos… Tenemos derecho de vez en cuando, ¿No? – Continuó, levantando una ceja− Ahora… Dime qué te sucede.

− Siento que mi vida se está estancando… Me sentí mal cuando escuche la noticia de que Tomoyo se casaría− Dudaba al explicar− Quiero decir, me alegro demasiado por mi amiga pero muy en el fondo sentí un pequeño dolor en mi corazón… ¿Acaso quedaré toda mi vida enamorada de un hombre que ya no me mira? Siento que soy un ogro al ver a mis amigas progresar en sus planes de vida y yo me quedo suspendida en tiempo y espacio, sin avanzar hacia adelante o echar hacia atrás… Rika también, siente algo por alguien, la noto tan feliz… Quiero por un segundo volver a sentir así sea una pizca de felicidad de la que ellas están sintiendo.

Takami no respondió, observó hacia arriba otra vez y esbozó una sonrisa con aire nostálgico, yo lo imité y nos deleitamos al ver los mínimos copos de nieve que caían desde las profundidades de la negra noche. Era como si las estrellas cayeran del cielo.

Estuvimos varios minutos en silencio, sólo contemplando lo que veíamos hasta que nuestro cuello nos pidió descanso.

Nos pusimos de pie y empezamos a caminar por el parque. Estaba completamente sólo.

− La vida es algo irónica−Dijo mi amigo, rompiendo el tranquilo silencio que nos rodeaba− ¿Sabes en qué pienso cada vez que estamos juntos?

Negué con la cabeza.

− Somos dos almas rotas, que buscan consuelo la una con la otra pero ambas saben que no encontraremos más que una amistad.

−Eso es muy cierto− Confirmé−Tomoyo varias veces me ha preguntado si siento _algo_ por ti.

Él rió − ¿Recuerdas a mis primos? ¿Los que te presenté en vacaciones? – Afirmé con mi cabeza – Me hacen la misma pregunta.

Ambos reímos.

−No te preocupes –Dijo acercándose, puso su brazo alrededor de mí cintura y caminamos– Sabes que mi alma rota sólo necesita de una que la reponga, la tuya no está preparada para esa tarea.

− Conozco a alguien que puede hacerlo –Exclamé con una sonrisa.

− ¿Si? ¿Quién es? – Preguntó curioso.

− Una de mis amigas –Contesté juguetona, quería que adivinara, no iba a poner en evidencia a mi amiga.

El puso una de sus manos en su mentón, lo estaba pensando. Luego de unos segundos se atrevió a preguntar.

− ¿Es linda?

Ciertamente no esperaba esa pregunta, choqué mi frente con mi mano.

− Obviamente para estas cosas eres algo tosco… ¡Claro que lo es!... También es dulce, buena estudiante, buena hija y sin mencionar buena amiga.

Takami seguía pensando mientras caminábamos sin rumbo fijo por el parque con los pequeños copos cayéndonos alrededor. El frio era un tema aparte, gracias a Dios estábamos abrazados.

− ¿Rika? –Preguntó con una sonrisa macabra.

Yo no contesté.

−Si es ella, déjame decirte que sí me parece muy hermosa pero quisiera conocerla mejor.

− ¿Y si la conoces lo suficiente, Señor Exigente? ¿La invitarías a salir? – Indagué.

− No sé si estoy listo para salir con alguien de esa manera, Señorita Pesada, no quiero equivocarme –Objetó mi amigo –La próxima mujer con la que salga será con la que me case.

−No lo sabrás si no te das una oportunidad de abrirle tu corazón a alguien.

−Deberías escuchar tus propios consejos – Apuntó.

No dije nada en mi defensa y proseguimos nuestra caminata hacia ningún lugar. Luego de unos minutos observamos a una pareja caminando en nuestra dirección.

Mi respiración se heló por un segundo y paré la marcha, abrí mis ojos con fuerza.

Era él, con ella. Caminando de la mano; riendo.

Takami me apretó mas fuerte a él, como queriéndome decir que no me preocupara que él estaba ahí mientras que yo estaba temblando.

Al encontrarnos lo cuatro cara a cara, Syaoran saludó.

− Buenas noches, Fujiwara− Dijo mirando a Takami, mi acompañante sonrió.

− Igual para ti, Li−

− Buenas noches, Kinomoto− Dijo mirándome fijamente. No había ningún sentimiento en su mirada, nada que pudiera delatarme qué estaba pensando, cuando antes para mí era tan fácil. No había ningún tipo de énfasis en su voz o algún tono que revelara algo. Frio e inaccesible.

−Igualmente, Li− Contesté por inercia.

Sentía que mi corazón se saldría de mi pecho, sentía como golpeaba contra las costillas, a un ritmo más acelerado de lo normal. Dolía, dolía verlo con ella. Pude observar de reojo en la mano de ella, el anillo… La joya más hermosa que alguien pudiera imaginarse, brillando en esta oscuridad que la hacía resaltar, giré mi mirada hacia otro lado, no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para contemplar el anillo de su prometida.

Sentía que me quitaban el alma del cuerpo, tanto tiempo de trabajo para evitar sentir lo que estaba sintiendo, tanto tiempo intentando convencerme a mi misma de que podía olvidarlo para que delante de mi tenga el mayor de mis miedos materializados. Syaoran con otra mujer.

Mis ojos querían seguir observando la escena pero mi mente no lo permitía. Quería creer que lo que veía era mentira, porque dolía.

− Ella es Xenia Chao, mi prometida− Nos presentó Syaoran a mí y a Takami. Era una mujer de cabello negro largo hasta la cintura y liso con unos grandes ojos grises y pestañas largas, labios finos y de un carmín claro y de cuerpo delgado pero bien definido.

Xenia, con una sonrisa en su rostro extendió su mano hacia Takami, los cuales sólo intercambiaron sonrisas a modo de saludo.

−Casi no habla japonés, por lo que a veces prefiere mantenerse callada−Puntualizó Syaoran.

Luego, extendió su mano hacia mí. Parpadeé un par de veces, dudando. ¿Acaso ella sabría quien era yo? ¿Sabría que amo a su prometido como a nadie en el mundo? ¿Qué justo hoy luego de casi tres meses de silencio es la primera vez que escucho la voz de mí amado solo para presentarme a su prometida?

− Un placer− Fue la única frase educada que salió de mi boca. No podía perder los estribos, no ahora. Sentí ganas de llorar cuando su mano apretó la mía, también me abordaron los celos; como si una ola me golpeara, y cuando todo esto ocurría él permanecía serio.

Takami apretó su abrazo de manera ligera, él sabía perfectamente cómo me estaba sintiendo.

Luego de este momento incomodo la pareja que nos interceptó dio su aviso de retirada.

−Xenia y yo seguiremos viendo la nevada… Que pasen buenas noches− Se despidió Syaoran, llevándose a su prometida de la mano.

Los vimos alejarse, Takami aun no me soltaba. Yo me quede congelada en el tiempo viendo como poco a poco como última esperanza se desvanecía, porque a pesar de todo aun guardaba algo de _eso_. En ese preciso momento me resigné, sabía que mas nunca volvería a tocarlo, que mi pedacito de cielo se había esfumado para siempre.

No quería irme a casa, porque sabría que iba a llorar y era lo que menos quería, a la vez porque sabía que esta sería la última vez que Syaoran Li y yo intercambiaríamos cualquier tipo de mirada o gesto y me gustaría conservar en mi memora su imagen. Por un lado siento que él se olvido de quién era yo y quería gritárselo desde donde estaba.

Tampoco quería irme porque sabía que al llegar a casa corría peligro de derrumbarme como lo había estado haciendo hasta hace poco y esta noche no quería extrañarlo, sin embargo también sentía el gran impulso se gritarle que lo amaba, que nada me gustaría más que poder estrecharlo en mis brazos, pero sabía que eso no sucedería jamás.

La escena que acababa de suceder se repetía en mi cabeza como una película, una y otra vez. Aun podía respirar la esencia de su perfume. En este momento también supe que estaba hecha pedazos totalmente y lo único que quedaba hacer ahora era recoger las piezas y armarlas otra vez.

No pude luchar más con las lágrimas en mis ojos y reventé en llanto, prometiéndome que nunca más volvería a llorar por Syaoran Li, él no merecía mis lágrimas.

Takami me abrazó fuerte.

No sé y tampoco quiero saber cuánto tiempo estuve llorando, pero de algo estaba segura; definitivamente sería la última vez.

Takami me secó las lágrimas y emprendimos el camino a mi auto.

− Sé que lo último que quieres escuchar es algo acerca de Li, pero me gustaría decirte algo

−Piensa bien lo que dirás porque quiero que esta sea la última vez que alguien lo nombre en mi presencia− Dije algo cortante, buscando las llaves de mi auto en mis bolsillos, aun jadeante por el llanto.

−Dicen las malas lenguas que se casará con esa muchacha porque está embarazada.

Mi capacidad de sorpresa había llegado al límite, tanto así que sólo salió un pequeño suspiro de mi boca, estaba resignada.

− Pues les deseo lo mejor.

−Sabes que eso que dices es una vil mentira−Dijo Takami levantando una ceja, serio.

− No les deseo mal, si a eso te refieres− Contesté seria.

− Pero tampoco les deseas el bien… Sencillamente no les deseas nada, así que quédate tranquila, ya no tienes más nada que hacer… Nos tienes a mí y a tus amigas para levantarte ahora que ya tocaste fondo con respecto a ese imbécil−No quise responder, así que lo deje hablar− Además, tú eres mucho más hermosa que esa mujer.

Reí ante el comentario.

− ¿Qué? – Preguntó ofendido − ¿Acaso te crees fea?

No conteste nada, pero sí, Xenia me parecía una mujer hermosa o una _madre hermosa_. Esa mujer se había apoderado de mis sueños.

− Eres mucho más hermosa que esa mujer, tu irradias felicidad, alegría… Eres contagiante Sakura y mírate en un espejo, tu cabello largo con ondas te hace ver sexy, tu cuerpo, tu mirada es hechizante para cualquiera que te mire a los ojos… Estas demente si crees que esa mujer es más hermosa que tu.

− Gracias Takami− Conteste con una pequeña sonrisa, pequeña pero definitivamente sincera.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Eché un suspiro al caer boca arriba en mi cama. Eran alrededor de las once de la noche y la nevada había cesado, sin dejar rastro en el suelo. El viento que ondeaba las cortinas de mi habitación era suave y frio.

Cerré mis ojos, intentando procesar todo lo ocurrido esta noche. Gracias a Dios que Takami estaba conmigo y no lo digo por despreciar a mis amigas, sencillamente ellas no han vivido un golpe como el mío. Ninguna había llevado una relación por tanto tiempo, con tanto amor, tantas vivencias, tantos altibajos, peleas o reconciliaciones como las que había llevado yo con Syaoran y que de repente se acabe sin explicación alguna. Ninguna de ellas sabía como se sentía, sólo Takami y por eso mi relación con él era tan estrecha.

Él sabía cómo se sentía levantarse cada mañana sabiendo que no tendrías más a esa persona a tu lado. Él sabía lo que una perdida como esa significaba, pues es como si te quiten media parte de tu cuerpo y tengas que vivir con las heridas latentes.

Como había decidido no extrañarlo esta noche, porque sería doloroso para mi, contando que aun la escena de él y su prometida se repetían una y otra vez. Me senté en mi escritorio y me dispuse a escribir la última carta sin enviar para Syaoran. La carta de despedida que nunca enviaría:

_Todo lo que creí conocer, comprender y saber está lejos de lo que es en realidad. Pensé que a medida que pasara el tiempo mi situación se iría aclarando, pero mientras más avanza menos veo un camino despejado. _

_Y es que contigo viví tantos momentos que se sintieron como muchas vidas, pero mientras más te veo más cuenta me doy que no vales la pena. Porque te vi parado ahí, luego de que sacaste de mi todo lo que tenia, te vi con alguien que te aseguro jamás te querrá como yo y todo lo que pude hacer fue intentar parecer contenta por ti, pretender que no fuiste un patán._

_Desearía no haber visto tanta realidad, viendo que mi esperanza no es tan real como yo pensaba, observando cómo se desvanece en la oscuridad del entrante invierno. Mientras más aprendo de cómo es la vida irónica, mas lloro. Y mientras le digo "adiós" al amor que pensé estaba designado para mí tu sólo sonríes mientras empiezas a partir._

_Me prometí a mi misma que nunca mas volvería a llorar por ti y es un pacto que no pienso romper. Espero algún día mires hacia atrás y te des cuenta de todo lo que estuve dispuesta a hacer por tu felicidad y que nadie lo hará mejor que yo._

_Ojala vivas una vida plena y feliz, porque sé que algo bueno esta designado para mí, porque sé que merezco algo mejor. Como dice el dicho "A veces cuando pierdes, ganas"_

_Pronto seré feliz, a diferencia de ti. De eso estoy completamente segura._

_Fue un placer haberte conocido Syaoran Li, pero definitivamente después de todos estos tropiezos me di cuenta que tu no me mereces._

_Hasta nunca…_

_Sakura._

Y esa noche fue la primera en la que él no invadió la tranquilidad de mi descanso.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Hasta aquí mis queridas lectoras llega este capítulo, espero llene sus expectativas, pronto tendremos un capitulo desde el punto de vista de Syaoran.

Quería aclarar la relación de Takami y Sakura para que no creyeran que saldría algún amorío de ahí, porque no es lo pensado.

Déjenme Reviews, eso me motiva a seguirles escribiendo.

Si tienen alguna idea o sugerencia sólo déjenla por escrito. Todas son tomadas en cuenta.

Besos…

Arien


	5. Chapter 5

Muy buenas tengan mis queridas lectoras que con sus hermosos Reviews me han dado la motivación para seguir escribiendo.

Lamento informarles que no tendremos el punto de vista de Syaoran por hoy, pronto pero muy muy pronto sí pero la idea de esto es mantenerlas a todas intrigadas no tiene lógica saber ambos puntos de vista ya que la historia pasaría a ser muy predecible y no quiero eso.

Lamento decepcionarlas en ese aspecto pero sepan que pronto vendrá Syaoran Li. Pero para no ser tan cruel con ustedes aquí hay algunas pistas.

Sin más aquí les dejo el capitulo

**Syaoran Li: ¡Tú no me mereces!**

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Apretarse el dedo con una puerta duele.

Golpearse la cara contra el piso duele.

Doblarse el tobillo duele.

Una paliza, una bofetada, un puntapié, duelen.

Pero lo que más duele es extrañar.

No son los gritos del cuerpo, son los gritos del alma…

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Frio, muchísimo para mi gusto. ¿Pero qué más podía pedir? Me sentía contenta y tranquila, como si me hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Con el calor que me proporcionaban mis seres queridos era más que suficiente.

− ¡Sakura! –Me gritaron desde el piso de abajo, me encontraba en la gran mansión de mi amiga Tomoyo y su voz era la que me llamaba − ¡Es necesario que ayudes!

Estaba exhausta, era muy entrada la noche y habíamos pasado todo el día decorando la _pequeña casa_ de Tomoyo con la Navidad, por lo que había decidido recostarme unos minutos en la cama de mi amiga. Eché un suspiro y me levanté con pesar de mi descanso para disponerme a bajar.

− Eriol… ¿Quieres cooperar? Mi madre está por llegar de Los Ángeles y quiero que encuentre la casa decorada – Decía una muy angustiada Tomoyo por su móvil. Por lo visto llamaba refuerzos.

Habíamos decorado el jardín, el porche, la entrada y ahora terminábamos con el recibidor, el cual era una de las salas más grande de todas y donde colocaríamos el árbol navideño.

Naoko tenía su batalla con las lucecitas de Navidad, probándolas: conectando y desconectando para saber cual servía y cual no, era una tarea aburrida para la cual jamás me ofrecería, la pobre parecía una presa de centenares de serpientes constrictoras. Rika sacaba las velas y las decoraciones del árbol de sus cajas y ¿adivinen quien bajaba las cajas y ayudaba a mi amiga? Takami Fujiwara, no sé que se traía entre manos pero pronto lo averiguaría. Yo ayudaba a cambiar el decorado usual de las mesas de café, alfombras y cojines; también ayudaba a Tomoyo a colocar las guirnaldas y entre todos armábamos el Árbol de Navidad.

− ¿Por qué te has tardado tanto? – Preguntaba mi amiga a su novio por el móvil, continuaban hablando y aunque estaba estresada no perdía su dulzura − ¿Una sorpresa?

Todos detuvimos nuestras actividades e intercambiamos miradas, Tomoyo nos miró extrañada por lo visto ella también estaba en duda.

− ¿Para todos? No se me ocurre qué puede ser pero por favor cariño, ven lo más pronto que puedas.

Hubo un silencio donde Tomoyo sólo sonrió.

– ¡Claro que no tengo problema! – Contestó, luego de unos quince segundos más se despidió de su prometido y continuó con la labor.

− ¿No nos dirás la sorpresa? – Inquirió Rika, hablando por todos.

Tomoyo nos guiñó un ojo –En veinte minutos lo sabrán.

Cuando mi amiga tomaba esa actitud era mejor no insistir, podía ser una bóveda bien cerrada cuando de secretos, complicidades o sorpresas se tratara.

Hacíamos nuestra labor en silencio, estábamos tan cansados que apenas y podíamos concentrarnos en lo que hacíamos.

− Hoy fui a la universidad a buscar unas calificaciones – Relató Naoko al poco tiempo y aunque ninguno de nosotros la observaba directamente ella sabía que la escuchábamos con atención – Y me encontré al presidente del departamento de estudiantes, dijo que organizaran un baile a finales de semestre.

− ¡¿Baile?! – Preguntó Tomoyo emocionada − ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo?

Yo sabía por dónde venía la cosa, me asustaba Tomoyo a veces y más me aterrorizaba su hobbie por el diseño de ropa.

− Sí, me dijo que será organizado por la universidad… Para celebrar la graduación de todos los estudiantes del semestre en general, por lo visto se convertirá en una costumbre, celebrando la creación de nuevos profesionales… Obviamente, también los estudiantes deberán hacer su propia fiesta privada como tradición.

Tomoyo daba pequeños aplausos, contenta.

− ¡Yo diseñaré tu vestido, Sakura!

−No te molestes, Tomoyo− Refuté mientras sacaba una alfombra de su caja – Para ese tipo de eventos siempre se necesita una pareja y no pienso ir− Dicté

Tomoyo iba a refutar algo pero el sonido de la campana de la puerta nos interrumpió. Escuchamos como la puerta era abierta por uno de los empleados de la mansión de Tomoyo y luego…

− ¡Feliz Navidad! – Un grito femenino estruendoso reverberó por toda la estancia.

− ¡Meiling! – Dijo Tomoyo con una gran sonrisa en la boca, mientras que yo no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, la presencia de Meiling en Japón solo podía significar una cosa, hay problemas.

− ¡Sí! – Respondió abalanzándose sobre mi amiga en un abrazo.

− ¡Sakura! – Gritó hacia mí y abrazándome muy fuerte. Era muy gratificante volver a verla, ella siempre tan contagiante de alegría pero con un carácter capaz de domar a cualquier león – ¡Qué gusto verte!

–Igualmente, Meiling– Contesté, Meiling se dirigió a saludar a Rika, Naoko y estas le presentaron a Takami, vi como a su espalda entraba Eriol y besaba a Tomoyo en forma de saludo.

Meiling seguía estando igual desde la última vez que la vi, alta, paliducha, un cuerpo envidiable ya que no era delgaducha sino que tenía sus curvas bien marcadas, con su cabello negro peinado casi todo de lado derecho siendo recogido un poco de este lado con una peineta que le combinara con su atuendo.

– ¿A qué se debe el honor de tu visita? – Preguntó mi amiga amatista.

Meiling estaba quitándose su abrigo – Asuntos familiares– Contestó, dándome una rápida mirada que no supe qué quería decir – También que estaba algo aburrida de mi rutina en Hong Kong…. ¿En qué ayudo? Eriol me comentó que necesitabas refuerzos cuando fue a buscarme.

¿Eriol fue a buscarla? ¿Por qué no lo hizo Syaoran? ¿Dónde se quedaría?

Tomoyo encargo a Meiling a que ayudara a Naoko con las luces, mientras que también ordenaba a los sirvientes de la mansión que subieran el equipaje de la ojos rubí.

– ¿Te quedarás aquí con Tomoyo? – Inquirí.

– ¡Sí! – Contesto alegre– Así podremos vernos más seguido.

Yo sólo le sonreí, algo extraño estaba sucediendo, pero decidí dejar las cosas pasar.

Transcurrida una hora, en la cual comimos algunas galletas, tomamos algo de té y reímos bastante culminamos la labor de armar la navidad.

Takami suspiró en alivio – ¡Al fin! Mi cuerpo me está pidiendo descanso– Todos reímos, ese era el pensamiento del colectivo –Me retiro… ¿Vienes conmigo? – Dijo ofreciéndole a Rika, yo le lancé una mirada de "tienes que decirme qué pasa" para lo que él solo sonrió.

Rika aceptó gustosa y sonrojada. Luego le ofreció el aventón a Naoko que también aceptó, mi amigo era muy caballeroso.

– Muchas gracias por buscarme al aeropuerto– Le dijo Meiling a Eriol, cuando ya los demás se habían ido, yo estaba recostada en uno de los sillones con mis ojos cerrados, sin hablar mientras Tomoyo tomaba una ducha.

– No hay de qué Meiling, ¿Cómo están las cosas en Hong Kong?

Mi amiga carraspeó un poco – Podrían estar mejor… Xiao Lang ha estado actuando de una manera muy extraña, tía Ieran está furiosa, mis primas no se han enterado de la noticia y…

¡Suficiente! Si quería a sacarme a Syaoran de la cabeza no podía estar presente en este tipo de conversaciones, no quería saber nada de él.

Me levanté precipitadamente, tomé mi abrigo y me dirigí al jardín sin decir una palabra, pude sentir la mirada de Eriol y Meiling sobre mi pero no me importó.

Salí al amplio jardín trasero de casa de mi amiga, tenía la posibilidad de agarrar las llaves de mi auto e irme pero sería muy mal educado de mi parte, tanto para Tomoyo como para Meiling así que esa opción estaba descartada, por lo menos hasta que mi amiga terminara de ducharse.

Me dirigí a una de las bancas de mármol del jardín que estaban junto al sauce, ahí me gustaba sentarme para relajarme, era bastante tranquilizador, hacia frío aunque no había vuelto a nevar desde aquella vez que estuve con Takami.

Suspiré, mientras reflexionaba acerca de tantas cosas.

Primero, ya se acercaba Noche Buena y el Fin de Año y esto me causaba nostalgia… Tantas cosas habían ocurrido y era hora de dejarlas atrás y ya sabemos específicamente de que estamos hablando, sé qué dirán: ¿Por qué no lo superas de una vez? ¡Se fuerte! Soy fuerte, quiero hacerlo y me siento capaz de superar este lio, pero desprenderse de una persona que significa tanto no es fácil, lo único que me ayuda a sobrellevar las cosas es mi dignidad; si él pudo olvidarme tan rápido, yo también puedo, aunque a veces extraño su presencia, el simple hecho de tenerlo a mi lado sin decir una palabra podía hacerme sentir paz pero, lamentándolo mucho eso debía quedar atrás. ¿Estaría todavía en Tomoeda? No lo veía desde hacia alrededor un mes. Es triste cuando la gente que conoces se convierte en la gente que conociste.

Pronto me graduaría y empezaría otra etapa de mi vida, trabajar y ser independiente, me gustaría adquirir un departamento, algo pequeño y cómodo mientras trabajaba para adquirir uno mejor, y…

– ¡Tu no deberías haber venido! – Un grito aunque lejano, se escuchaba claramente dentro de casa de Tomoyo, mis sentidos se alertaron ya que esa voz la reconocería hasta estando muerta, era la voz de Syaoran Li.

Me precipité a la mansión, tendría que ver que sucedía ¿Por qué él estaba aquí? Debo admitirlo, estaba demasiado nerviosa, estaba empezando a detestar ese cosquilleo en el estomago, ese incremento en mi respiración. Era como si Syaoran maquinara mi cerebro, su presencia me inquietaba.

–Vine a ayudarte, Xiao Lang– Respondió una calmada Meiling, yo acababa de entrar a la sala donde estaba Eriol con una mano en el hombro de un rabioso Syaoran y Tomoyo junto a Meiling.

– ¡No! ¡Sabes que eso no es cierto! – Mi corazón latía desbocado aunque no estoy segura del sentimiento y su por qué, verlo así de furioso era tan extraño que daba miedo; hasta yo misma estaba sorprendida – Yo sé perfectamente qué es lo que tengo que hacer, esté o no mal sabes que es lo mejor, para todos – Decía más tranquilo aunque respiraba con mucha fuerza, lo noté por el subir y bajar de su pecho; algo importante debe estar sucediendo, Syaoran odia que sus problemas se hagan públicos– Tú solo viniste repetir lo que mi madre te encargo a decirme ¿Sabes qué? No estoy interesado en escucharlo porque ya lo hice una vez– Exclamaba señalándola con su dedo índice.

– Debes asumir las consecuencias de tus actos– Expresaba su prima, ella sabia como hacer que no actuara tan irracional, hablándole más despacio él contestaría con más calma, Syaoran enfurecido era algo para estar precavido y más si estaba así de furioso. Bajo otras circunstancias hubiera intervenido pero esta vez sólo me limitaba a mirar la escena, inerte.

Syaoran sacudió su hombro soltándose del agarre de Eriol, mirando fijamente a Meiling, ambos eran igualmente fuertes en su actitud y aunque no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que estaba ocurriendo, mis sospechas fueron aclaradas, algo estaba pasando y no era nada bueno.

– Las estoy asumiendo– Aclaró Syaoran en un susurro– Y el hecho de que no lo muestre no significa que no lo esté haciendo… Ya veré como arreglo mis problemas.

Meiling lo miró preocupada durante un minuto donde nadie habló. Yo sentí que estaba de sobra en esta escena por lo que salí de la casa por la puerta principal, Eriol y Tomoyo se dirigieron a la cocina.

Apoyé mi espalda a la pared junto a la puerta, debo admitirlo, estaba curiosa y a la vez preocupada.

Sus voces se escuchaban lejanas y encerradas, no pude distinguir palabra alguna y fue cuando me di cuenta que habían decidido ser más discretos y hablar en cantones. De lo poco que pude aprender estando con Syaoran, nada fue dicho en esa conversación, nada que pudiera darme evidencia de lo que estaba sucediendo; porque siendo sincera por más que quisiera borrarme a Syaoran de mi corazón esta situación me alarmaba, nunca lo había visto actuar de esa manera ¿Su prometida estaría al tanto de lo que estaba sucediendo?

Escuché unos pasos acercarse, sentí muchos nervios pero estos eran distintos, porque mi corazón no podía odiar, no le deseo mal a nadie y conociéndolo como hago sé que algo no está bien; no quiero eso.

La puerta se abre y lo vi, no voy a negarlo, hizo estremecer mi universo, mi corazón dio un latido que se sintió como una descarga eléctrica fluyendo por mis venas, pero esta vez percibí algo diferente, porque por primera vez desde nuestra ruptura Syaoran Li me dirige una mirada directa a los ojos sin tener algún tipo de compromiso de por medio, en ese momento solo estábamos él y yo aunque fuera solo por una fracción de segundo.

Leí su mirada como solía hacerlo antes, fue fácil: Impotencia, rabia, frustración. Fue rápido en sus movimientos y sin decir nada camino por el jardín principal hacia las grandes rejas hasta salir. Mientras caminaba yo lo miraba, era tan distinto, definitivamente ese no era el Syaoran Li que alguna vez estuvo conmigo.

"_Ya veré como arreglo mis problemas"_ Esas palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza

Verlo alejarse, verlo irse… de nuevo.

Ahora, por más que quisiera negarlo, no me gustaba verlo así.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

– _Porque obviamente sigues enamorada de él_ – Decía la voz de Takami por mi móvil.

Lo había llamado para contarle todo y porque necesitaba sacarle información. Era muy entrada la madrugada pero no importaba, estaba de vacaciones navideñas.

– Sí, creo que sí pero no me explico por qué me sentí diferente– Comenté, mientras miraba el techo de mi habitación desde mi cama–Es decir, no es como cuando lo veía antes.

Takami rió _– Eso, mi estimada señorita, se llama "mecanismo de defensa"… No dejaste de amarlo, sencillamente dejaste de mostrarlo_.

Esta vez reí yo – ¡Suenas como una mujer, Takami! – Callé por un segundo – Gracias… Por todo.

– _No hay de qué señorita Kinomoto… Quiero hacer una anotación si me lo permite_– Decía mi amigo, cada vez que hablaba con tanta propiedad era para hacerme reír.

– Por supuesto, Sir Takami.

– No _se le ocurra pensar que faltará al baile de graduación, irás conmigo y no se dice más._

– ¡¿Te volviste loco?! ¡No, no hay manera de que vaya contigo!... Es decir, tú debes ir con Rika.

Mi amigo soltó una fuerte carcajada – _Eso ya está hablado señorita, Rika me dio la idea y me pareció genial, ella irá con su hermano mayor… Además, Li también se gradúa así que esa noche debes lucir hermosa_.

– Takami… ¡por favor! – Supliqué, no me gustaba para nada la idea– No estamos en la secundaria, a Syaoran no le importará si voy o no.

A la final fue imposible hacer doblegar a mi amigo de su idea, lo que sí logré fue hablar acerca de Rika, me confesó que quiere conocerla mejor, le parece una mujer encantadora y que su dulzura la hace especial, le fascina la forma en que lo mira. Le advertí que tenía prohibido jugar con los sentimientos de mi amiga para lo que me explicó que ya habían hablado y que Rika entendía su posición.

Luego de una charla acerca de las torturas que lo esperaban si jugaba con mi amiga, colgamos. Me cambié de ropa y fui al baño donde lavé mi cara, cepille mis dientes y apliqué algunas cremas.

Al entrar a mi habitación vi la lucecita de mi móvil resplandecer, ¿Quién podría ser a estas horas? Revisé curiosa, un mensaje que decía:

_Mañana deberíamos salir juntas  
Tengo muchas cosas que contarte  
Un beso, Mei_

Me invadió aun más la curiosidad y un extraño presentimiento. Vi por la ventana que empezaba a nevar, era raro, la última vez que nevó estaba con Takami y conocí a la prometida de Li, por lo visto esta vez me anunciaba otro acontecimiento.

Me acosté y di media vuelta dándole la espalda a mi habitación, con la misma frase rebotando en mi cabeza mientras poco a poco caía en el abrazo de Morfeo.

"_Ya veré como arreglo mis problemas"_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Era martes por la mañana y aunque me había ido a dormir a altas horas de la madrugada se me hizo fácil despertarme a una hora prudente, mi padre se había ido a trabajar porque los profesores disfrutan de sus vacaciones un poco después. Mi hermano no tenía descanso, era un caso aparte.

Dejaron una nota en la mesa de la cocina, por lo visto no vendrían a almorzar. Me dediqué en lo que quedaba de mañana a limpiar la casa, ya la Navidad había llegado a mi hogar hacia días.

Luego de una limpieza exhaustiva que incluía mi habitación, la de mi padre y mi hermano, baños, sala de estar, cocina, palear la nieve de la entrada que fue una tarea hecha en vano porque desde anoche no ha parado de nevar, recibí otro mensaje de Meiling invitándome a almorzar, le propuse la idea de comer aquí en casa y le gustó. Como aun faltaban dos horas para el almuerzo decidí tomar un baño de agua caliente en la tina, relajó todos mis músculos. Escuché algo de música en el proceso y cuando me sentí limpia, rejuvenecida y nueva, salí.

Mi ropa consistía en unas leggin de color negro, un vestido de algodón con cuello en V color verde hasta un poco más arriba de mis rodillas y de mangas cortas, mi largo y ondeado cabello se quedó sin ornamentas y me maquillé poco.

La puerta principal de mi casa fue tocada un par de veces, y sin saber por qué me sentí nerviosa, sabría que me enteraría de algo importante pero yo estaba olvidando a Syaoran, ¿No?

– ¡Sakura! – Mi amiga entró a mi casa abalanzándose sobre mí en un gran abrazo.

– Meiling, ¿Cómo estás? – Saludé, devolviendo el abrazo.

Ella entró a la casa, se quito sus zapatos y los cambio por una pantuflas que yo le di, se quitó la bufanda y la chaqueta. Siempre con un gusto exquisito para la moda.

– Muy bien, quise venir para charlar contigo… Te extrañaba.

Yo sabía que quiso decir con eso, pero decidí irme por la tangente y ofrecerle hacer el almuerzo juntas, sushi. A Meiling le encanta la comida típica japonesa, mientras lavábamos nuestras manos, sacábamos los ingredientes de la despensa y el refrigerador para luego cocinar, charlábamos de cosas muy banales, de lo poco que quedaba para entrar al mundo laboral como profesionales, qué otros proyectos de vida teníamos.

– ¿De qué se trataba tu trabajo de grado? – Pregunto mientras se introducía un camarón en la boca.

– Acerca de la falta de recursos en las comisarias municipales… Es decir, como a veces los aprehendidos, pueden pasar semanas en una de las celdas de las comisarias por falta de abogados que trabajen en el sector público, esto pasa por la mala paga a los abogados… Gracias a esto califiqué para el cuadro de honor – Expliqué, ella no parecía muy interesada y su cara era divertida– ¿Qué hay de ti, Meiling?

– No mucho, pronto me graduaré de Economía, creo que en dos semestres, tía Ieran quiere que Xiao Lang y yo fundemos una extensión de la compañía Li aquí en Japón– Por lo visto la idea la entusiasmaba, yo me sentí muy incómoda con la sola mención de su nombre, hacia que sintiera como si miles de animalitos recorrieran mi estomago pero no quise dejarme llevar por lo que sentía.

Luego de terminar de almorzar y limpiar los trastes, preparamos chocolate caliente y nos sentamos en el sillón del estar a ver televisión y seguir charlando, sentí nervios, me sentí acorralada. ¿Cómo se me ocurrió invitar a Meiling? Es decir, no es que no la quiera porque sí lo hago, la conozco desde hace tanto y me ayudó de tal manera con respecto a Syaoran y su familia, las veces que viajé a Hong Kong, creo que quizás la otra persona que conoce a Syaoran más que nadie aparte de mí, es ella. Pero su visita me intrigaba.

– Sakura…–Dijo seria, interrumpiendo el hecho de que reíamos gracias a un programa en la televisión– Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que mi visita a Tomoeda te causa curiosidad pero que no te atreves a preguntar.

– Tienes razón, siento que no debo meter mis narices donde no me incumbe– Contesté nerviosa, porque a pesar de todo quería obligarme a mi misma a dejar de sentir interés por cosas que tuvieran que ver con Syaoran.

– Vine por parte de la familia Li– Continuó diciendo– En especial de tía Ieran, quieren disculparse contigo por la conducta de mi primo…–Su comentario me dio directo en el corazón, me entristecía pensar que ya no tendría más contacto con la familia Li, ellos me habían acogido como a una más de la familia– Todos te queremos mucho y nos preocupa también la conducta de Syaoran.

– ¿Tu tampoco tienes una respuesta? – Pregunté, me estaba empezando a sentir mal otra vez y no quería eso, aunque mi voz sonaba temblorosa no iba a dejarme caer.

Meiling me miró con empatía y me dedicó una triste sonrisa– No Saku, no la tengo, ni siquiera una mínima explicación… Nada, Xiao Lang ya no es el mismo, ya no sonríe, ya no comparte, apenas y habla… ¿Recuerdas cómo mis primas y yo solíamos decir que tú eras la causante de su felicidad? ¿Aun estando lejos?

Asentí con mi cabeza, no quería hablar.

– Eso ya no sucede, no desde que conoció a Xenia Chao…

– ¿Quién es ella? – Me atreví a preguntar, Meiling estaba tocando un tema delicado y aunque quería superarlo aún quedaban tantas incógnitas para mi – ¿Cómo la conoció? ¿Cuándo? ¿Me fue… infiel… con ella? –Mi voz amenazaba con quebrarse pero debía ser fuerte.

Meiling frunció el ceño, me pareció ver rabia en sus ojos – Xenia Chao no es más que una simple prostituta barata, la conoció en su visita a Hong Kong a mediados de año, en una de las reuniones a las que asistió con Fanren se la presentaron por lo visto estaba de dama de compañía de uno de los empresarios para los que trabaja Fanren y se le insinuó demasiado a mi primo, dicen que la volvió loca, él dijo que ella lo drogó porque Xiao Lang no es un borracho cualquiera, pero la historia del por qué siguiendo viéndose con ella no la sé, sí Sakura… Te fue infiel con ella– Explicó de manera acelerada.

Tanta información dicha a tal velocidad provocó un corto circuito en mi cerebro, nunca imaginé que Syaoran Li llegara a serme infiel, si me dejo de amar de la noche a la mañana tiene más lógica que la infidelidad.

¿Qué mounstro estaba escondido debajo de esos ámbares? Esta vez, sentí rabia, mis ojos se cristalizaron mientras bajaba mi mirada, todo este tiempo hice papel de idiota, escribiendo cartas para buscarle sentido a todo cuando era tan simple… Syaoran Li, había preferido a una prostituta; yo que le di todo, simplemente, no valgo nada.

Sentí un cálido abrazo, Meiling sobaba mi espalda.

– Está bien si quieres llorar–Dijo en un susurro.

– Ya he llorado mucho Meiling– Repliqué con voz temblorosa, la rabia era mucha y sumado a esto la decepción– No quiero seguir haciéndolo cuando él anda embarazando a cualquier prostituta que se le insinúa.

Meiling deshizo el abrazo – Ese es otro problema… Ese bebé, su aparición es tan extraña y Syaoran cada vez actúa mas extraño… Por eso vine, me consta que él no te dio explicaciones y me parece que las mereces.

Me miró fijamente a los ojos – Sakura… ¿Amas a mi primo?

También la miré, estaba segura de la respuesta pero no era precisamente lo que yo quería – Más que nada Meiling y detesto hacerlo, él no me valoró.

– Anoche en casa de Tomoyo fue prácticamente imposible sacarle información… Sólo logré descifrar que de una manera y otra, mi primo está sufriendo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

La melancolía más dolorosa es la de quien se ama...

Extrañar la piel, el olor, los besos, sus ojos.

Extrañar la presencia, y hasta la ausencia consentida.

Extrañar es nunca más saber de quién se ama, y mismo así, doler.

Extrañar es mirar al cuerpo que tienes a tu lado y saber que jamás se comparará con el de tu amada

Siendo sincero, jamás me imagine pensando cosas así.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

¡Mátenme! Lo sé, soy mala, sí el pensamiento del inicio de este capítulo y al final no es nada más y nada menos que de Syaoran Li.

No pretendo hacer de esto una historia larga pero si entretenida y para todas ustedes aquí les traje un preámbulo de lo que será el punto de vista de Syaoran. No les aseguro que venga en el próximo capítulo pero ya veré que sale y las sorprenderé.

Déjenle Reviews que a esta autora le encantan y la inspiran :) ellos son mi combustible.

Muchos besos.


	6. Chapter 6

¡Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo atrasadito! Lo sé, lo sé… Me tardé una eternidad pero era debido a cómo iba a conectar todos los acontecimientos y el cómo y por qué.

Espero no se enfaden por esta tardanza y espero que este capítulo valga la pena la espera.

**ESTE ES EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE SYAORAN**… Como regalo de fiestas

Sin más que decir y esperando que tengan un hermoso comienzo del 2010 aquí les va…

**Syaoran Li: ¡Tú no me mereces!**

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Me encuentro caminando por las calles de Tomoeda, son alrededor de la una de la madrugada pero de verdad el sueño ya no es amigo mío. Morfeo, por lo visto, se dio cuenta del gran patán que soy y prefirió dejarme vivir con la culpa en lugar de por lo menos, algunas horas, poder liberarme de él.

Ya había pasado Noche Buena y Año Nuevo; tengan por seguro que fueron las peores "fiestas" de mi vida.

Llegue a uno de los parques que suelo visitar en mis caminatas nocturnas. Es un sitio muy boscoso y lleno de riachuelos, el puente de madera principal es algo arqueado y amplio, tiene bancas para que la gente pueda contemplar la luna por entre los árboles.

Este es mi sitio habitual, sentarme aquí con este indomable frio que ma ha estado acompañando desde hace algún tiempo, al que ahora se suma la nieve.

Esta opresión en el pecho me está matando lentamente. ¿Por qué? Porque sé que la perdí, sé que fui el mayor imbécil que haya podido nacer. El por qué de mi atrocidad, es algo de lo que yo mismo me arrepiento y si cualquiera llegara a decirme que regalando todo lo que poseo la tendré de vuelta, no dudaría ni por un segundo en darlo, la quiero de vuelta, la extraño, la herí demasiado y siendo sincero, no tengo la cara para enfrentarla.

¿Quieren saber el por qué, el cómo y el cuándo de mi culpa? No tengo problema en contarlo, es algo que tengo latente todos los días desde que ocurrió…

– ¡Xiao Lang!– Me saludo una muy alegre Meiling al verme entrar a la mansión Li –No sabía que vendrías… Si no hubiera preparado algo para tu llegada.

– No te preocupes Mei, será por poco tiempo de todas maneras–Repliqué dándole mi equipaje a Wei que ya había saludado previamente.

Estaba cansado del vuelo, le dije a Meiling que me dejara descansar unas horas y luego charlaríamos. La mansión Li poseía hectáreas, por lo que cualquier indicio de urbanización estaba alrededor de cinco minutos en auto. La residencia como tal, tenía hermosos jardines y era de una sola planta, poseía muchos pasillos; había sido de mi familia por muchas generaciones por lo que poseía ese estilo característico de la China imperial.

Mientras me recostaba en mi cama, muy amplia para mi gusto ya que si era grande prefería compartirla con cierta castaña, tome mi teléfono móvil y marqué su número para notificar mi llegada. Hablamos poco ya que me encontraba cansado, me despedí con un "Te amo", yo no solía decirlo mucho aunque lo sintiera de verdad, me gusta que sepa que no es algo pasajero, que mi amor por ella prefiero demostrárselo a sólo limitarme a hablarlo.

Luego de una siesta, que tomó algunas horas. Entraron a mi habitación dos personas.

Ieran Li, mi madre y Fanren Li, mi hermana. Mi madre tomó asiento en la silla del escritorio junto a mi cama y Fanren se ubicó a mis pies.

– Hijo, lamento no haber venido a saludarte antes pero surgieron muchas cosas en la oficina– Dijo suspirando– Me estoy haciendo vieja para estas cosas… Cuéntame, ¿Cómo esta mi adorable Ying Fa?

Sonreí – Bien madre, está trabajando en su trabajo de grado y anda algo estresada por eso, pero todo está perfecto ¿Cómo está todo por aquí?

– A la perfección– Contestó Fanren–Te quería preguntar _hermanito_, ya que Wang no podrá acompañarme ¿Podrías venir esta noche conmigo a una cena del personal del banco?

Froté mis ojos con mis manos, Fanren siempre tenía eventos sociales a los que amaba arrastrarnos– ¿Quién es Wang? ¿Cena de "personal del banco"? – Dije algo amargado.

Ella rió por lo bajo – Wang es mi novio, tenemos tiempo saliendo, si vinieras más seguido estuvieras mas enterado y sí, me ascendieron a gerente del banco.

Arqueé una ceja – No lo sabía, y la respuesta es no… No quiero ir a esas cosas tan aburridas, yo vine únicamente a hablar del trato que quiere mi madre.

– Ya te convenceré– Dictó Fanren para luego salir de la habitación con paso elegante, dejándome solamente con mi madre.

– Quiero hablar dos cosas contigo, hijo– Comenzó mi madre seria, yo me senté en la cama. Todo este tiempo había estado acostado– Pero una la hablaremos mañana en mi despacho, esta noche quiero darte un objeto muy especial.

Buscó en su lujosa bolsa un pequeño paquetico envuelto en papel, lo abrí y me sorprendí, en mis manos tenía el anillo de compromiso de la familia Li.

– ¿Qué… es… esto? – Pregunté en shock, no podía creer que mi madre me estuviera dando este anillo, en mi familia el anillo había pasado de generación en generación, la tradición y creencia nos decía que la pareja a quien se le otorgara vivirá una vida feliz, plena y llena de amor. Era una de las reliquias de mi familia, de oro rosado y un diamante blanco en corte brillante pequeño pero hermoso.

– Es para ti hijo, me parece que ya es hora de que lo tengas– Explicó guiñándome un ojo, se levantó de la silla y salió de mi habitación.

Examiné la valiosa joya con atención mientras pensaba, Sakura y yo casarnos, no lo había pensado hasta este momento, es decir, sé con seguridad que ella es la mujer con la que quiero compartir el resto de mis días pero no había pensado en el casamiento. Pero sí, se lo pediría al llegar a Tomoeda, hablaría con Touya y el señor Fujitaka y…

–Aquí está tu traje de esta noche– Fanren acababa de entrar a mi habitación, haciéndome perder la concentración, traía mi esmoquin, una camisa y una corbata – En media hora saldremos – Puntualizó, saliendo inmediatamente después de mi habitación y dejándome sin elección.

Era en una de las salas de conferencia de un lujoso hotel en el centro de Hong Kong el cual tenía una terraza. Estaba lleno de ejecutivos, todos con mucha formalidad en sus vestimentas y ni hablar de las mujeres que acompañaban a estos tipos, no pude evitar sonreír levemente al imaginarme a mí y a mi Sakura en algún evento así, ella llevando el anillo que le daría y así mostrarle al mundo que era solamente mía; porque para mí este tipo de eventos era para eso, mostrar lo que tienes. No es que Sakura sea algún tipo de trofeo para mí, ella es mi vida y quiero mostrarle al mundo que ella es la única persona que puede hacerme feliz.

Mi hermana me introdujo a sus colegas, empleados y algún que otro superior. Luego de aburridas, cortas y paupérrimas charlas con algunos de ellos le ofrecí a mi Fanren un trago, el cual acepto.

Me dirigí a la terraza, donde se encontraba la barra, la vista nocturna de Hong Kong era espectacular, o quizás sólo por el hecho de que pensaba en mi esmeralda ya que a ella le gustaban este tipo de vistas.

La barra, bastante llamativa, hecha de colores oscuros pero iluminada por luces verdes, azules y blancas, con una gran cantidad de botellas de cualquier licor imaginables, siento atendida por un hombre en típico traje de bartender.

– Buenas Noches, ¿En qué lo atiendo? – Dijo el tipo del bar.

– Quisiera un whisky en las rocas y un Cosmopolitan, por favor– Ordené, rodando mis ojos al pedir el trago de Fanren.

Mientras esperaba, sentí a mi lado una figura femenina. Sólo Dios sabe que desde ese momento mi vida dio un giro de 180 grados.

Cabello negro liso y largo, ojos grises y grandes, tez blanca y delgada, usando un vestido negro sin tirantes, muy corto y ajustado.

– Debes ser el hermano de Fanren.

Yo sólo me limité a observarla y asentí con la cabeza, conozco esa movida de mujeres sin vergüenza.

–Mucho gusto… Xenia Chao– Se presentó, extendiéndome la mano y yo no era lo suficientemente maleducado para dejarla con la mano al aire.

– Xiao Lang– Devolví el saludo. Ahora quería que el bartender se diera prisa pero por lo visto estaba ocupado.

– Es cierto lo que dicen por ahí, duro como una piedra– Insistía la mujer en buscar conversación, yo no la miraba.

– ¿Vienes sola? – Pregunté tajante, sólo para recordarle que estuviera con su acompañante y no conmigo.

– Sí– Respondió con una sonrisa, únicamente Dios sabe el tamaño de esa mentira.

Suspire algo harto, NO estaba interesado en ella.

El bartender me extendió las bebidas y yo agradecí, empecé a caminar para que a menos de dos pasos un pequeño brazo me sujetara por un hombro y susurró:

– ¡Sí que eres difícil! Pero para que no me tengas ideas…– Decía con voz "seductora" ya que no tenían efecto en mi, introdujo una pequeña píldora en el bolsillo de mi esmoquin– Aquí tienes, goma de mascar de menta, para el aliento a alcohol.

Y se retiró, pensé que no me vendría mal comérmela. Llegué hacia donde estaba Fanren, entregándole su bebida. Introduje la goma de mascar en mi boca para que en cuestión de minutos todo a mi alrededor dejo de existir.

Desperté agitado en una cama de sabanas blancas, el reloj de en la mesa de noche de una lujosa habitación indicaban la 1:09 P.M

¡Dios! ¿Cuánto había dormido? Y la pregunta principal ¿Dónde estaba?

Eché un vistazo al sitio que me rodeaba, extremadamente lujoso y amplio, prácticamente todo blanco y negro.

Pero más me aterroricé al ver que en la cama no estaba solo, durmiendo a mi lado plácidamente se encontraba la chica del bar: Xenia Chao y ambos estábamos desnudos…

Esa había sido parte de la historia, no quiero recordar más porque tenía miedo; de una manera u otra sabía que a partir de ese momento iba perdiendo poco a poco a mi Sakura.

Una figura se acercaba lentamente hacia donde yo estaba, sabía quién era pues yo lo había llamado. Tenía varios días comunicándome con él sólo para saber detalles, no muchos porque estos me aterrorizaban; sin embargo él aun no sabía los míos mas allá de lo que sabe el resto y por eso solicité su presencia

Fujiwara se sentó a mi lado en la banca, había pasado por un par de vasos de café antes de venir, por lo visto, me trajo uno y tendí la mano para agarrar la bebida.

– Gracias Fujiwara.

– Creo que ya me puedes empezar a llamar Takami, creo que la situación no requiere formalidades.

– Entonces llámame Syaoran– Apunté en acuerdo con lo que decía – ¿Cómo esta ella?

Takami frunció los labios en un gesto que no me gustó – Furiosa, muchísimo…

Takami no puedo terminar de hablar porque otra persona había aparecido en la escena, la cual también yo había llamado: Eriol Hiraguisawa, que nos acompañó en la banca sentándose al otro lado de mí.

– ¡Y finalmente te dignas a hablar! – Expresó – ¿Nos darás la segunda parte de esta historia?

– Los llamé a los dos porque además de hablar, necesito su ayuda.

Ambos me miraban, yo me sentía demasiado expuesto para mi gusto, sólo con una persona me hubiera quitado la máscara que llevo puesta en estos momentos e irónicamente, era por _ella _por quien la tenía.

– Después de esa noche…–Empecé, ambos me miraban con atención, yo sabía que Takami estaba del lado de Sakura y que Eriol me apoyaba a duras penas– Xenia me llamó varias veces para decir que tenia fotos de nosotros acostándonos, al principio no le creí pero luego las recibí en mi correo electrónico, no supe que hacer, ella me tenia chantajeado, dijo que sabia acerca de Sakura y que si no continuaba tirándomela se las enviaría a ella… No pude oponerme, pensé que era preferible terminarle a Sakura y que ella se imaginara lo que quisiera a que tuviera en sus manos pruebas de que fui el cabrón más grande de todos, ¿Alguno de ustedes dos de verdad creería que me drogaron?

Eriol asintió.

– No –Contestó Takami – Aun se me hace difícil de creer pero por lo visto no queda más que creerte – Dijo levantando ligeramente sus hombros.

– ¿Qué? ¿Hubieras preferido verla destrozada con pruebas en sus manos? – Lo reté molesto.

– ¿Acaso crees que está muy feliz en estos momentos?

– Fujiwara– Interrumpió Eriol, queriendo calmar la situación– No discutamos mas, estamos aquí solamente para ver qué solución le encontramos a esto.

Eché un suspiro de desesperación y me pase la mano por el cabello, necesitaba ayuda realmente, me sentía pésimo.

– Yo no contaba con que ese maldito 1% estuviera en mi contra y ella saliera embarazada… ¡Esa perra! – Dije lo último en un susurro pero descargando toda la ira que sentía contra esa maldita – Lo peor es que no puedo dejarla ahora, no quiero que esa criatura viva sin un padre porque sé lo duro que es… No puedo hacerlo.

Takami y Eriol empezaron a sermonearme de qué era lo correcto para hacer pero en ese momento me enfrasqué en mis pensamientos ¿Cómo es posible que alguien que no te dirija la palabra por tu misma culpa te haga sentir así? Mi corazón latía desbocado pero sólo por impotencia, sabía que la había perdido pero quería tenerla de nuevo, abrazarla, besarla, decirle cuanto la amaba y cuanto lo sentía y que si en mi poder estaba enmendar cualquier herida que haya causado pues lo haría.

La extrañaba, quería que estuviera por siempre a mi lado y que nada de esto estuviera pasando. Yo sé perfectamente que estoy actuando como un maldito imbécil al ignorarla, al no hablarle o inclusive al no mirarla porque aunque ella era la única persona que con tan solo mirarme con sus hermosas esmeraldas podía leer hasta lo más recóndito de mi alma.

Takami me observaba en desaprobación, sabía que él me detestaba por haberle roto el corazón a ella de esa manera.

– ¿Qué opinas? –Me preguntó Eriol sacándome de mis pensamientos, leyó en mi expresión lo desconcertado que estaba y entendió que no estuve prestando atención por el tiempo que me estuvieron hablando – ¿Por qué no intentas explicarle todo desde un principio?

Respiré profundo, ¿Acaso Eriol me creía un idiota? Sin embargo él no merecía una mala respuesta de mi parte porque estaba aquí para ayudarme – Lo pensé una vez –Tomé un sorbo de café – Pero luego recapacité, Sakura no creerá la historia de que me drogaron, nadie lo haría en su lugar… Nunca me hice alguna prueba de sangre que resultara positiva de _Rophynol_, solo Fanren y mi madre sospechan de algo con esa prostituta y…

– Meiling lo sabe y se lo dijo a Sakura…– Dijo Fujiwara

– ¡¿Qué?! – Exploté en un grito desesperado, ¿Meiling sabia? ¿Cómo? Y además se digno a contárselo a Sakura cuando ni yo mismo he tenido las palabras correctas para decirle a la dueña de mi alma que había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

–Se lo contó, fue hasta su casa y le dijo lo que sabía–Explico Takami.

–Además ella vino desde Hong Kong queriendo enmendar la situación de alguna manera.

No supe que hacer, un sentimiento de impotencia y desesperación explotó en mí como una bomba, temblaba de la ira de pies a cabeza porque ahora la había perdido por completo, estaba totalmente seguro de que Meiling no creería la historia de que me drogaron, si es que acaso la sabía.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Me desperté con una sensación similar a la de agotamiento, siendo empeorado; como todos los días, por la presencia de una mujer a la que no amo a mi lado en mi cama, es la sensación de vacío más grande que siento durante el día debido a que es sólo un recordatorio de que no estoy con la persona que amo, sería mejor despertar solo.

Xenia se dio la vuelta hacia mí, parpadeó un par de veces y me sonrió para luego darme un corto beso de buenos días.

Así empezaban todos los días de mí desde que ella se mudó. Sé que hay muchas dudas en el aire y mientras me dispongo a arreglarme para llevar a Xenia al doctor les contaré todo.

Xenia me tenía chantajeado, porque mientras yo estaba drogado ella tomaba fotos de su aventura sexual conmigo, me amenazó con mostrárselas a Sakura sino seguía acostándome con ella ¿Cómo supo de Sakura? Se tomo la libertad de revisar mi billetera y mi teléfono móvil desde mensajes hasta fotos. Yo accedí y pensé en encubrir este problema hasta que pudiera deshacerme de las fotos que había tomado Xenia para borrar evidencias y así estar tranquilo con Sakura pero el remordimiento de saber que estaba engañando a mi amada era más fuerte que cualquier otro plan, saber que me acostaba con otra mujer que no fuera Sakura me hacía sentir como un maldito cerdo.

Le terminé, sin muchas explicaciones porque no sabía qué decirle, mi mente no podía procesar o maquinar algún tipo de excusa lo suficientemente buena como para decirle a mi princesa que ya no quería estar con ella, ese día lloré como un desgraciado. Me creé a mi mismo la esperanza de que si me ocupaba al 100% de Xenia pudiera resolver todo más rápido y así buscar a mi amada para que volviera conmigo sin que se enterase de nada.

Xenia había decidido venirse a Japón, quedarse en un hotel y así haría todo "más fácil". Odiaba a esa perra con todo mi ser y su manipulación llego a un punto en que quise deshacerme de ella sin importar las consecuencias con Sakura, ese día perdí los estribos y en la habitación de hotel me quedé a fumarme un cigarrillo porque, como buena prostituta que es, fuma luego de cada revolcada conmigo y el vicio a veces me ayudaba a aclarar mi mente pero lo único que hizo fue hacerme pensar en cómo extrañaba la compañía de Sakura en ese momento Xenia se acercó a mí y me sedujo, yo simplemente me deje llevar porque me sentía desconsolado y así fuera la compañía de esa prostituta requerida para sentirme bien pues la tomaría, ese día me protegí pero creo que Dios como castigo hizo que algo fallara y de eso me enteré a los pocos días.

Tome una decisión, debía tratar bien a esa prostituta de mierda sólo por el bien de la criatura que no tenía nada que ver en este asunto, dicen que todo lo que sienta la madre lo sentirá el bebé así que no podía perjudicarlo y mucho menos dejar que se criara únicamente con una prostituta barata. Luego de eso le propuse matrimonio, una locura… Lo sé, pero deben entender que ahora estaba en juego la vida de una criatura inocente y yo no iba a dejar que un hijo mío se criara sin un hogar, el anillo fue comprado en una joyería, ella lo eligió ya que yo no quería que se enterara de la existencia del que me había dado mi madre; ese anillo sólo tenía una portadora.

Por eso aquí me ven sentado en este consultorio a las once de la mañana junto con esta detestable mujer y una doctora haciéndole un eco, para ver el estado de mi hijo en el séptimo mes.

– Todo está perfecto – Dijo la doctora – Su pequeño bebé está sano y salvo… ¿Ven aquí como mueve su boca? Eso es un ejercicio de succión, es innato y los bebés poseen esta habilidad para así poder alimentarse de su madre los primeros meses de vida…– Explicaba la doctora, señalando con su dedo al pequeño monitor.

– Mira qué lindo Xiao… ¿Acaso no es tierno nuestro bebé? – Expresó alegre Xenia, la muy vil había aprendido japonés en tan poco tiempo.

– Sí querida, es hermoso – Dije el "querida" sin ningún tipo de significado, todo era fingido, todo por el bien de mi muy hermoso y tierno hijo, esto si iba en serio.

– Se presume que el parto será más o menos en la segunda semana de Marzo – Apuntó la doctora – Por ahora Xenia, guarda mucho reposo, no hagas tanto esfuerzo e intenta no entrar en situaciones con emociones fuertes ya que pueden perjudicar el bienestar de tu hijo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Me encontraba en mi auto, ya había almorzado con Xenia en casa y ella decidió dormir, particularmente no tenía ganas de quedarme encerrado con ella así que tome las llaves de mi auto y salí sin rumbo fijo, sólo a dar vueltas por Tomoeda.

Sentía mi cabeza explotar de tanto estrés, saber que en Marzo perdería por completo a mi Sakura no era una buena noticia, creo que aun no la termino de procesar.

No sé si fue por coincidencia o de manera inconsciente, pero terminé dando vueltas cerca del vecindario de Sakura. ¡Dios como la extrañaba! Quería llorar desconsoladamente como un niño en sus brazos, recibiendo sus consuelos y sobre todo su redención porque sabía que la necesitaba para estar tranquilo. Quería aclararle todo como era debido pero Xenia la vigilaba constantemente a través de mi teléfono, alguna llamada o cualquier red social de internet, por esa razón no había ido a aclararle las cosas pero Meiling vino a meter la pata.

Fanren tuvo que comentarle algo y ella malinterpretó todo. Lo supe cuando la vi en casa de Daidouji, ella vino a solventar las cosas según su punto de vista "Ella merece una explicación" pero me desobedeció porque se lo había prohibido y gracias a Takami me entere de lo impertinente de mi prima.

¿En qué novela me había metido? ¿Por qué justamente a mí?

Estacione mi auto y me dispuse a caminar, eso me ayudaría a pensar en otra cosa como que pronto me graduaría y podría ocuparme de la empresa de mi familia, compraría un departamento más grande y… Tropecé de frente con una figura.

– Disculpe – Dijo una voz hermosa en un susurro, pero no era cualquiera voz… ¡Era la de mí Sakura!

Mi corazón saltó, la veces que la había visto no habían sido por error, siempre me preparaba pero esta vez disparo en mi mil emociones, saber que había tenido contacto con su pequeño y hermoso cuerpo me hizo estremecerme de pies a cabeza, un cosquilleo en mi estomago y una extraña sensación de euforia.

Me intento esquivar pasando a mi lado y no sé por qué antes de que pudiera ir más lejos la detuve sujetándola por un brazo.

Hicimos contacto visual, abrió sus hermosas esmeraldas con sorpresa y ¿Acaso era miedo lo que vi en su mirada? Yo estaba ensimismado y perdido en su mirada pero aun así no pude evitar notar que había algo extraño con ella.

– ¿Estas bien? – Fue lo único que se le ocurrió a mi imbécil boca decir.

Ella asintió suavemente y sentí como intentaba zafarse de mi agarre gradualmente, yo sabía que esto que estaba haciendo era malo tanto para ella como para mí pero algo en mi interior me impedía dejarla ir.

– ¿Estas segura? – Mi mente estaba jugando al cavernícola y eso sólo era un indicio de lo desesperado que estaba por ella.

– Sí, Li– Contestó fríamente, esta vez sí se soltó de mi – Voy a estar bien.

Empezó a alejarse con paso rápido y yo me quede inmóvil por unos segundos, me había llamado Li; me agarré el cabello con rabia… La había perdido

Creo que el lado cavernícola de mi florecía en tiempos desesperados para mi corazón y antes de que estuviera lo suficientemente lejos empecé a correr para alcanzarla, ella parecía concentrada en sus pensamientos porque sólo me notó cuando le bloqueé el paso.

– ¿Ahora qué se te ofrece? – Pregunto de manera soez, levantó su mirada y vi una imagen que las raras veces que la veía lograba partirme en mil pedazos, había lágrimas en sus mejillas.

– Yo…–No supe que decir, la sentía tan lejana a mí que verla con esas lagrimas silenciosas me partían el alma. Ojala ella supiera que me moría por consolarla, por abrazarla, por decirle que me perdonara y que mi corazón y mente no estarían en paz sin ella, pero ella había puesto una muralla entre los dos y lo peor fue que el primer bloque fue puesto por mi… Nadie me dijo que esto sería así de difícil.

Me miró por unos instantes más, donde únicamente estábamos ella y yo. Pude ver que estaba sufriendo al igual que yo con la diferencia de que ella no tenia explicaciones que solo yo le puedo dar y eso lo hacía más doloroso para ella. Bajee la cabeza derrotado, ella había ganado el encuentro de miradas y partió. Ella encontraría otro amor, uno que no le parta el corazón como yo lo hice y eso desencadeno una pequeña lágrima.

–Quiero que me digas que me amas…– Termine de decir con la cabeza baja y en un susurro. Escuché como a mis espaldas sus pasos se detuvieron por unos segundos para luego retomar su camino.

La extraño, este sentimiento es una grandísima mierda; extrañar es no saber. No saber más si ella continúa enfermándose en invierno. No saber si todavía usa la camisa que le regalé, si continua sonriendo, si continua bailando en su habitación cuando esta alegre, si ella continua amándome.

No saber qué hacer con los días, que son más largos. No saber cómo encontrar tareas que paren los pensamientos, no saber cómo frenar las lágrimas. No saber cómo vencer el dolor de un silencio que nada satisface

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

¿Les gustó? Cualquier respuesta, comentario, queja o sugerencia son completamente bienvenidas, espero les haya gustado de verdad ya que lo esperaron tanto, les aseguro que habrá más capítulos de Syaoran pero ahora ya tienen una idea de por dónde va la cosa.

Espero dejen Reviews ya que estos son los que me motivan e inspiran para nuevos capítulos y situaciones… Sin darle más larga se despide con un beso grande para mis lectoras…

Arien


	7. Chapter 7

Cero preámbulos, es hora de que lean, mis queridas lectoras

**Syaoran Li: ¡Tú no me mereces!**

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Luego de esa escena, di media vuelta para verla partir y sentir como poco a poco mi corazón se desmoronada, había sido un idiota todo este tiempo, había sido el hombre más cobarde de todos disfrazándome detrás de la máscara de "hacer lo correcto" cuando lo correcto radica en hacer sacrificios y no irme por el camino fácil. Había sido el tipo más imbécil del mundo, la quiero de vuelta pero ahora creo que es demasiado tarde.

Vi como el viento jugaba con un pequeño sobre en el piso, la curiosidad me embargo y me acerqué para tomarlo. Abrí los ojos con sorpresa, la caligrafía era de Sakura, seguro había caído de su bolsa.

No pensé en otra cosa más que en leer qué había allí. Tenía fecha de que había sido escrita en Octubre y mi corazón se aceleró con solamente leer a quien iba dirigida la carta.

_Querido Syaoran:_

Hace ya algún tiempo que no se de ti, esta agonía cada vez se hace mas insufrible pero a la misma vez es algo a lo que me estoy acostumbrando. Triste ¿cierto? Dicen que ahora andas con otra mujer, que la amas y te casaras con ella, es en esta situación donde me pregunto ¿Y yo qué? Pero tú mismo decidiste que hacer con tu vida, no es algo a lo que yo tenga que cuestionar pero mi vida estuvo atada a la tuya por más de ocho años, ocho años en los que te entregue todo de mi, pero estoy segura que ya lo sabes y siendo así veo que te importo un comino lo que yo sienta.

_No hay un día o una noche en la que no estés en mi cabeza, en la que no hagas mi corazón latir rápido aun ausente. Tengo miedo de lo que vaya a pasar ¿Acaso veré las fotos de tu boda en el diario? ¿Te veras feliz en ellas? A veces me gustaría conocer quién es esa mujer que te robo el corazón de tal manera, que te hizo cambiar de parecer en un dos por tres, que hizo que no te importara que me hayas dejado incompleta y vacía, es difícil retomar un camino que hace ocho años no tomaba y ver como todo cambió. Pero todo ocurre por alguna razón ¿No? Yo sé que estas son cartas que nunca enviaré y que algún día tiraré a la basura pero es una buena manera de desahogarme, de por al menos unos segundos drenar mi rabia, mi dolor y mi melancolía; esa que me hace abrazar mi almohada fuertemente, cerrar mis ojos y desear por lo menos unos segundos que seas tú al que abrazo, aquel Syaoran que me protegía, que me abrazaba, que me amaba, aquel que me decía cuando está actuando de manera irracional o que me decía que amaba hacerme el amor._

_Todo eso fue echado a la basura. Cada día pierdo mas la fé de que podamos reconciliarnos y más ahora que estas comprometido, mas ahora que tu vida tomó otro cause ¡Que estúpida! Y lo peor de todo, es que esta nostalgia me está matando_

Luego de leer esto, sentí como todo era derrumbado, como cada poro de mi ser acepta la verdad más fría y cruel de todas; te había perdido, Sakura. Te perdí desde el mismo instante en que te dejé, porque siempre supe que nunca tendría el valor para explicarte todo. Me avergonzaba de ello ¿Qué más puedo decir? Es la verdad, había sido débil, un vil y pobre pecador que te había traicionado.

He perdido al amor de mi vida, he perdido a la única persona que me llena todos los vacios en mí, que me sacaba sonrisas aun cuando yo no debía sonreír. Siento miedo de lo que pueda pasar ahora ¿Encontrarás a otro? Sonará egoísta, pero eso es lo último que quiero… Dicen que el amor verdadero es ver a la otra persona feliz no importa con quien esté ¡Esas son puras patrañas! Quiero que a la única persona que le sonrías sea a mí, a la única que abraces sea a mí, a la única que beses. Pero todo estaba perdido… por mi maldita cobardía.

Me di media vuelta y me fui, mientras mis ojos amenazaban con llorar ¿Quién se lo imaginaria? ¿Syaoran Li, llorando? Creo que he llorado contadas veces en mi vida, y puedo señalar que las ultimas han sido por una mujer a la que le rompí el corazón…

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Ha pasado alrededor de una semana luego de ese encuentro. La carta ahora la llevo conmigo a donde quiera que vaya, al igual que el anillo.

Siendo honesto, esta había sido la peor semana desde que esta pesadilla empezó. Saber que ella sentía todas esas cosas por mí mientras yo me revolcaba con una prostituta me hacía sentir como un asqueroso cerdo. Despertar esta semana al lado de esa inmunda era peor por cada día que pasaba. Este sentimiento me oprimía el pecho y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, porque ella ya renunció a mí, se fue. Despertar cada mañana se había convertido en una de las tareas más difícil de hacer, al ver a Xenia a mi lado sólo era un recordatorio de que Sakura ya no amanecerá conmigo nunca más, a veces veo esos recuerdos tan lejanos que me pregunto ¿No será una simple alucinación que estuve con ella y Xenia es mi realidad? Si no era así entonces no sé qué más puede ser, porque siento a Sakura más lejana que nunca.

En estos momentos me encontraba completamente solo en mi apartamento. Xenia tenia esta semana actuando extraño, recibía llamadas telefónicas y al verme cerca, se ponía nerviosa y colgaba el teléfono. En estos momentos había salido a hacer no sé qué cosa, la verdad es que no le puse mucha atención cuando me comentó que saldría.

De nuevo Sakura a mi cabeza ¿Por qué? Antes no era así, pero cada palabra de esa carta me da vueltas por la cabeza. Creo que en un rincón profundo de mi alma sentía que podría recuperarla en algún momento, pero ahora no es así y no quiero eso, en estos momentos la quiero de vuelta de una manera desesperada.

Recuerdo sus lagrimas el día que termine con ella, no se imaginan como me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, me pesa más que nunca. Recuerdo también que me dijo "Por favor… Quédate" En un susurro suave y antes de que mis verdaderos sentimientos afloraran tuve que irme, huyendo como un maldito cobarde.

Sentado en mi cama, desconsolado, una idea me vino a la cabeza. ¿Y si le escribía una carta de despedida a Sakura? Así como la que tengo en mi bolsillo desde hace una semana, aunque su mensaje es horrible, es la última cosa que recibí de parte de ella.

Sí, eso haría. Le escribiría una carta a ella también y se la daría el día del cursi baile la graduación, que por cierto también celebraba la mía. Aunque parezca estúpido, mi graduación perdió demasiada importancia, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a celebrar mis éxitos con ella y sin Sakura a mi lado todo pierde el sentido.

Busque desesperadamente un pedazo de papel y lápiz, cuando lo encontré también aparecieron varios mas, eso me serviría por si me equivocaba luego me senté en una de las mesas del comedor.

_Hola, sé que te parecerá extraño que te este escribiendo luego de meses de silencio.  
Pero quisiera decirte "Adiós"…_

− No, no, no, no− Dije hablando solo, mientras arrugaba el pedazo de papel.

_¿Sabes que es extraño? Verme sentado en una silla escribiendo una carta cuyo mensaje no es para nada de mi agrado, pero debo hacerlo. Sé que estos meses de silencio te han dolido tanto como a mí._

_En serio, me han dolido, aunque te haya demostrado lo contrario, no ha sido fácil aguantar las ganas de abrazarte y besarte. Sé que en estos momentos estarás pensando ¿Qué clase de carta es esta? Déjame explicarte… Nunca, lee bien, nunca he dejado de amarte. ¿Qué acaso crees que una persona se olvida de un día para otro? Sé que sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta y déjame decirte que olvidarte a ti ha sido una tarea imposible._

_¿Xenia Chao? ¿Tienes acaso la mas mínima idea de qué tipo de mujer es Xenia Chao? Una prostituta, sé que lo sabes también, gracias a Meiling. ¿Me crees un hombre capaz de revolcarse con una prostituta? Déjame explicarte bien… Xenia Chao me drogó, me hizo una jugada sucia y no tengo ni idea del por qué ya que ella no está ganando nada de esto. No sabes lo difícil que es despertarme cada mañana queriendo ver TU rostro y en lugar veo el de ELLA. _

_Sé que te he decepcionado muchísimo y créeme que eso también está en mi consciencia. Juré nunca hacerte daño y ahora mira donde estoy parado. Quisiera que supieras todo lo que te amo y todo lo que extraño, que supieras todo lo que daría por estar abrazándote y besándote, pero en lugar debo ocuparme de una mujer que es la portadora de un hijo mío, un hijo por el que daría la vida fuera tuyo. _

_Quiero que te olvides de mí. No sabes cómo me duele escribirte esto, pero necesito que dejes de esperarme, que dejes de mirarme con esos ojos llenos de amor con los que aun me miras, porque sé que detrás de esa rabia que tienes hay un corazón que suplica por amor, al igual que el mío. Quiero que compartas tu vida con alguien que dé la cara por ti, que se ponga de pie y te defienda, alguien a quien no le importa por lo que tenga que pasar por estar junto a ti. No sabes como quisiera ser ese hombre para ti pero tengo ahora una "familia" que atender. Un intento burdo y paupérrimo de "familia" que no se compararía para nada con la que tendría contigo, pero debo hacerlo, mi hijo me necesita._

_Te amo, siempre te amare. No creas que mi corazón no late fuerte cuando te veo porque pareciera que lo hiciera con más intensidad que nunca._

_Esta situación me ha dejado más que claro que no te merezco  
Te amo  
Syaoran Li _

Me di cuenta que estaba llorando como un pobre bebé desconsolado, un niño al que le quitan su juguete favorito. Estaba renunciando al amor de mi vida… ¿Cursi? Sí, pero no me importa, necesito sacarme esta sensación del pecho que hace que sea más difícil que respire.

De repente, me vi interrumpido por una llamada telefónica… Xenia Chao llamando

− ¿Xiao? ¿Dónde estás? – Se escuchaba como jadeante, me preocupé.

− ¿Qué sucede? –

−Xi..Xiao… Estoy sangrando, necesito ayuda…. E-estoy sangrando mucho

− ¿Dónde te encuentras? – Pregunté levantándome y corriendo por mis llaves

− En el parque junto a tu universidad.

No lo pensé dos veces, corrí hacia afuera del apartamento poniendo la carta recién escrita en mi bolsillo, para dirigirme hacia donde estaba Xenia, esta situación no me estaba gustando nada.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

La sirena de una ambulancia, gritos de una mujer, médicos, enfermeros dándose indicaciones y estruendos de la tormenta que azotaba en estos momentos

Esos eran los sonidos que retumbaban en mi cabeza en estos momentos. ¿Cuándo dejaría de ver mi vida irse a la mismísima mierda? La única razón por la que estaba con esa prostituta era ese bebé.

Esta maldita sala de emergencias me está enloqueciendo, nadie salía a darme una maldita respuesta y llevo aquí alrededor de una hora, me pase la mano por el cabello, frustrado.

Eriol no ha llegado, ni Meiling, ni Takami. Esas eran las únicas personas con las que contaba en estos momentos y no tengo ni la más mínima idea de por qué se han tardado tanto.

− ¡MALDITA SEA! – Grité lleno de impotencia, pegándole con ambos puños a las paredes. Caí sentado en una de las sillas de la sala de espera, con mi cabeza entre ambas manos.

− ¿Te encuentras bien? – Me pregunto una angelical voz que reconocí de inmediato, subí la cabeza en menos de un segundo.

Era ella, una Sakura empapada de pies a cabeza, mirándome con preocupación en los ojos, mi corazón dio un brinco, latía tan fuerte que casi podía escucharlo.

Estaba nervioso, no sabía que decirle.

−N…No… No me encuentro bien…

Ella tomo asiento a mi lado… ¿Qué era toda esta locura? Sakura aquí, conmigo.

− ¿Qué sucedió?

− Creo que Xenia perderá el bebé− Dije mirándola a los ojos, era la primera vez en meses que estábamos uno junto al otro, hablando.

Ella se sorprendió –Pero… ¿Estará bien… tu bebe?

Yo reí sorprendido ¿Sakura nunca cambiará? Después de todo el daño que le hice estaba preguntándome por mi hijo. Me dirigió una mirada de sorpresa.

−No lo sé… ¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?

Ella titubeó al responder.

−Touya es doctor, recuérdalo, él me dijo que te vio entrando desesperado aquí y con sangre en tus ropas.

Estaba preocupada por mi ¿Qué era todo esto?

− ¿Quieres que le pregunte a mi hermano si todo está bien? – Preguntó, tímida.

−No te preocupes… No tienes que tomarte tantas molestias.

−No lo es− Dijo con fuerza− Nunca es una molestia ayudar a los demás.

Nos miramos por alrededor de un minuto, sin hablar, dejé que leyera hasta el rincón más profundo de mi alma, como sólo ella puede hacerlo. A la vez estoy sumamente sorprendido del poder que tiene sobre mí, porque desde que hizo acto de presencia olvidé mi sentimiento de preocupación, impotencia y desesperación. Solos, ella y yo.

−Discúlpame…− Dije de repente, en estos momentos yo no era dueño de mis acciones en lo absoluto.

Ella hizo una expresión de confusión tan tierna que sentí que me derretiría ahí mismo.

−Por lo del otro día− Aclaré, haciéndole recordar lo de aquel día en el parque.

Se quedó en silencio unos instantes, suspiró y dijo con la cabeza baja – Eso no es importante en estos momentos, tienes que preocuparte por tu futura esposa y por tu bebé.

Solté un bufido – Lo único que me preocupa es el bebé, ella no me preocupa en lo absoluto – Dije con frialdad, era cierto, esa mujer había arruinado mi vida y la de muchos a mi alrededor ¿Acaso se merece mi preocupación? No, no lo creo

Ella me miro con indignación – Pero es la madre de tu hijo, cualquier cosa que le suceda a ella le sucederá a él también.

− ¡Eso lo sé perfectamente! Créeme que es la única razón por la que convivo con ella… Y por eso mismo no entiendo qué es lo que sucede, me he dedicado a ella por el bien de mi hijo para que, sin aviso, me entere de que va a abortar… ¡Sólo Dios sabe qué barbaridades estuvo haciendo para que mi hijo pagara las consecuencias! – Dije alterado

−Entonces has debido ser un poco más cuidadoso al elegir quien iba a ser la madre de tus hijos− Refutó algo molesta… ¿Estábamos peleando? No teníamos ni diez minutos de estar uno junto al otro y ya estábamos discutiendo.

− ¡¿Acaso crees que no te había elegido a ti?! – Exploté, no aguantaba más, todo lo que tenía guardado había colapsado y en el peor momento, mis rabias, mis impotencias, mis tristezas, mi desesperación y mi cobardía− ¡¿Acaso crees que me gusta despertarme todos los días junto a ella?! ¡¿O que disfruto su compañía?! Lo último que siento por ella es amor, así que no me estés recriminando que he debido elegir mejor a la "madre de mis hijos" porque yo quería con todo mi corazón que hubieras sido tu… Pero el destino quiso otra cosa.

Sakura no dijo nada, tomó sus cosas y empezó a caminar a la salida del hospital. Afuera llovía torrencialmente.

No soporte verla partir otra vez mientras yo no hacia anda, salí tras ella.

− ¡Sakura! – La llamé mientras caminábamos por los pasillos, ella iba a un paso muy acelerado.

Empecé a acelerar el paso yo también, mientras la seguía llamando pero se rehusaba a detenerse. Afuera del hospital, en la lluvia, la alcancé y la tome por un brazo.

− ¡Deja de hacer esas cosas! ¡No me dejes así! – Dije, aunque sonó parecido a una súplica.

− ¿Con qué moral me pides que no te deje si lo que tú hiciste es mil veces peor? – Me retó y aunque sus palabras eran fuertes, lloraba – Y aun así, vine acá por un maldito impulso, porque quería saber si estabas bien y esto es lo que recibo…

Sus palabras me hirieron, estaba sacándome la verdad en la cara.

Ambos estábamos empapados, de pies a cabeza, pero personalmente, no me importaba.

− Quiero que…

− ¡No! – Me interrumpió− Tu nunca te interesaste por lo que yo quería, así que no me pidas que te escuche en lo que quieres.

Intento zafarse de mi agarre, pero yo no la deje. Ella tenía razón, yo no tenía la moral para pedirle ninguna de esas cosas.

− ¡Escúchame, por favor! – Le supliqué, en ese momento me di cuenta de que yo también lloraba.

Ella quedo en silencio, a la espera de que yo hablara.

Hurgué en mi bolsillo, buscando ese preciado anillo que siempre llevaba en mi bolsillo. Al encontrarlo, se lo mostré, su cara tenía una expresión de inmensa sorpresa, ella reconocía esta joya de una vez que fue conmigo a Hong Kong en un invierno hace alrededor de dos años…

_Ambos estamos acostados en mi cama, no habías hecho nada, sólo uno junto al otro abrazados sin mayores complicaciones. Eran alrededor de las diez de la noche y conversábamos trivialidades._

_El frio hacia que quisiéramos está más cerca el uno del otro y también daban ganas de no querer que ese momento culminara jamás. _

− _¿Cómo se comprometieron tu padre y tu madre, Syao? – Me preguntó de repente, curiosa._

− _Ellos tuvieron una fuerte discusión un día, no se hablaron como por tres días… Eran muy jóvenes para ese entonces− Empecé a narrar, ella poca veces toma el tema de mi difunto padre y cuando lo hace normalmente hace que lo recuerde con mucha felicidad – Mi madre pensó que esa era una ruptura definitiva y un día tocan la puerta de cada de mi madre… Al abrirla, habían dejado una galleta de la fortuna en el piso… Le dio curiosidad saber de quién era así que la partió para ver el mensaje, dentro de la galleta había un anillo que ha pertenecido a mi familia por generaciones, era de oro rosado y un diamante blanco en corte brillante pequeño y el mensaje decía "¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"…_

− _¡Aww! ¡Qué ternura! – Dijo, abalanzándose sobre mí, dejándome abajo y ella arriba − ¿Algún día harás eso por mí? – Preguntó sonrojada_

− _¡Claro, usare ese mismo anillo! Desde que murió mi padre, mi madre siempre lo lleva puesto, hasta el día en que yo decida casarme_

− _Yo lo he visto, siempre me ha parecido una joya hermosísima y muy fina− Expresó sonriente – Pero no sabía que tenía esa historia._

−_Ahora ya lo sabes, mi cerezo._

_Ella me beso tiernamente, luego yo me giré dejándola a ella abajo. Empezamos a besarnos con demasiada pasión hasta que nos venció el sueño…_

− ¡¿Lo reconoces?! – Le pregunté en voz alta ya que la lluvia caí muy fuerte y extendiéndole el anillo en mi mano.

Ella se tapó la boca con su mano derecha, mientras asentía.

− ¡Tómalo! Este anillo debería ser tuyo… No te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo, sólo es para que sepas que su portadora siempre fuiste tú y nadie más… Tal y como te lo prometí aquel día, ya que no puedo casarme contigo, por lo menos llévalo puesto hasta el día en que consigas un hombre que te haga feliz

− ¡¿Por qué?! – Preguntó entre sollozos − ¡No quiero! ¡Esto lo único que hace es lastimarme más!

No pude más, me lancé hacia ella, la tomé fuerte por la cintura con mis brazos y la besé. Ella tampoco pudo aguantar más y envolvió mi cuello con sus brazos, no sé cuanto duro ese beso, sólo podía sentir el cosquilleo en mis labios, su aliento contra el mío, como pareciera que sus labios acariciaran los míos y la misma vez hicieran presión contra ellos. Era intenso y cargado de muchos sentimientos, sentí su respiración agitada en mi cara. Un mar de emociones me ahogaba, felicidad, nostalgia, satisfacción de probar de nuevo esos labios que me volvían locos y de repente, un vacio, sentí la lluvia en mi rostro de nuevo.

Quedé en estado de shock mientras ella me miraba. Sakura se había separado de mi, abrupta e inesperadamente, dejándome deseoso y confundido.

− ¡Es suficiente, Syaoran! – Expresó, llorando –Ya lloré lo suficiente… No quiero hacerlo más…

Mientras ella hablaba hurgué en mi bolsillo, sabía que la carta estaba ahí, arrugada, también debía dársela, ya que no me acepto el anillo y esto me dolía muchísimo.

Al encontrarla se la tendí y ella me miró con duda.

− ¿Qué es?

–Una carta… Es para ti –Dije en voz baja

–No la quiero– Exclamó dando dos pasos hacia atrás – Yo te escribí decenas y nunca te las di, por respeto a tu decisión, no te me acerques… ¡Fue un error haber venido! – Dijo esto último y salió corriendo, dejándome de nuevo sólo.

Quede estático en el sitio. Había rechazado ambas cosas, eso sólo significaba una cosa: Ella había decidido olvidarme

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Mire mi reloj de muñeca, marcaba cinco para las doce de la noche y aquí me encuentro, en una habitación del hospital, sólo, mientras veo como Xenia duerme.

Estoy acostado en el sillón, pensando en los últimos acontecimientos de mi vida y cómo estos le habían dado un giro catastrófico a ella.

Había sido víctima de una droga que me dejo a merced de Xenia, haciendo lo que ella se le antojara, había sido fotografiado sólo para ser amenazado, no le podía contar a mi familia acerca de las fotografías y el chantaje de estas ya que me pedirían que luchara contra esta prostituta infeliz pero eso solo haría que le enviaran las fotos a Sakura y nunca recibiría su perdón, estaba esperando un hijo, un hijo por el que decidí juntar todas mis fuerzas y aguantarme los antojos de la prostituta que lo llevaba en su vientre, para que luego lo perdiera y hacer que todos mis esfuerzos fueran en vano.

¿Algo más para echar mi vida a la basura? ¡Ah sí! Sakura había decidido olvidarme, lo cual me dejaba comprometido con esta sucia perra.

Ya ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para deprimirme o sentirme amargado, sencillamente estaba derrotado por la vida. Jamás me imagine que sería una víctima tan fácil de vencer.

Eriol, Takami y Meiling vinieron un rato después de que Sakura se fue, no les conté nada al respecto, a consolarme porque en ese momento lloraba por dos perdidas, la de un hijo que nunca llegaré a conocer y la de la mujer que más he amado en esta vida. Perdóname Sakura, perdóname por hacer que esto terminara, ahora lo único que me queda es aferrarme tan fuerte como pueda a los recuerdos, nunca te olvidare y mucho menos dejaré de amarte.

Era irónico pensar que en el mismo día perdí lo que más anhelaba en la vida. Sakura y un hijo, mi dolor no se lo puedo contar a nadie, sencillamente no entenderían, por lo visto el destino me jugó una de las más sucias, me pintó una vida perfecta, la familia perfecta, estudios perfectos, planes futuros perfectos y una novia perfecta, ¿Qué atrocidad cometí para merecer esto? Ver mi vida en el basurero… Quería a Sakura conmigo, quería que me abrazara y recibir su amor, porque en ese beso sentí amor. Quería que ese hijo que perdí hubiera sido de ella, que hubiera nacido y criarlo pero una vida inocente tuvo que pagar caro por mis errores.

¡Maldita sea! Mil veces ¡Malta sea! No pude evitarlo, lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos.

–_Lo sentimos señor Li–Me dijo la voz de un doctor, algo viejo y con barba blanca– Pero no hemos podido salvar a la criatura, al parecer su mujer se sometió a mucho estrés y eso repercutió de manera negativa en su hijo._

Necesitaba salir de esa habitación, estaba pensando demasiado. Me levanté del sillón donde me encontraba acostado y justo antes de salir eché una mirada rápida a Xenia, al lado, en la mesita, se encontraba su teléfono móvil _"Su mujer se sometió a mucho estrés"_ esa frase reverberaba en mi cabeza, esta última semana Xenia había gastado casi todo su tiempo hablando con alguien que no tengo ni la menor idea y cada vez que me acercaba colgaba asustada, nunca logré escuchar algo de sus conversaciones y a veces salía sin avisar siquiera a donde iría.

No pude evitarlo, tome su teléfono y empecé a revisarlo. Ella aun seguía dormida así que no hay problema, aunque no pude evitar sentirme nervioso.

No sé que espero encontrar, algo sencillamente me hizo tomarlo. Empecé con las llamadas, en su mayoría de un tal Hsing Wang, con duración de más de una hora ¿Quién era ese tipo? Obviamente era chino pero ¿Por qué llama tanto a Xenia? Pase a su buzón de entrada a ver los mensajes, de nuevo, muchos, de ese tal Hsing Wang… Hablaban en clave porque no entendía nada de lo él escribía, eran totalmente incongruentes: _"No intentes ser una Juana de Arco" _ese parecía una amenaza "El paquete en una negra"

Luego de revisar su buzón, en el cual no entendí nada, pase a su galería de fotos… Xenia me había dicho que tenía varias en su móvil pero solo me permitió ver dos de ellas y de una manera muy rápida, alegando que además de tenerlas en su teléfono, las tenía en un sobre listas para ser enviadas a cualquier momentos Sakura… ¡Perra sucia!

Eran alrededor de trece fotos, sentía asco hacia mí mismo de tan solo ver como besaba, lamia, chupaba y penetraba a esa prostituta, lo peor de todo es que tengo un sentimiento de culpa aun sin recordar nada, sabiendo que en ese momento no era dueño de mis acciones.

Yo arriba de ella, ella sobre mí, en el piso, en la cama y hasta en el balcón.

¡Un momento!

UN MALDITO MOMENTO… ¡Soy el hombre más imbécil que ha caminado sobre la faz de la tierra! Estas fotos ¡Estas malditas fotos! No fueron tomadas por Xenia, fueron tomadas por alguien más dentro de la habitación

Entre en cólera, alguien mas estaba metido en este maldito chantaje y ya tenía mi primer sospechoso… Nadie iba a salirse con la suya.

Ahora es cuando me doy cuenta de que no es un simple chantaje, era una trampa perfectamente elaborada, una mafia pero ahora no dejare que me continúen arruinando la vida, es hora de descubrir que hay detrás de esa cortina.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Disculpen el retraso, mis más sinceras disculpas. No crean que abandonare la historia, sencillamente he sufrido algunos retrasos ajenos a mi voluntad

Mis mejores deseos para ustedes, mis lectoras, sin ustedes nada de esto sería posible

¿Qué les pareció?


	8. Chapter 8

Disculpen mil veces mi retraso :( de verdad no quería tardar tanto pero tuve mucha falta de inspiración, porque aunque tengo la idea principal y el final de todo en mi mente, tengo un arduo trabajo a la hora de ponerlo en la hoja.

Seguramente este capítulo le agradara a pocas, pero era completamente necesario que lo hiciera.

Sin más aquí los dejo

**Syaoran Li: ¡Tú no me mereces!**

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Mirando el techo en una habitación de un apartamento en Tomoeda, este lugar se había convertido en el sitio donde habité por varios meses, ¿Por qué digo habité? Por la sencilla razón de que pronto me iré a mi natal Hong Kong, esta farsa se me había salido de las manos hace bastante rato y no supe cómo reaccionar.

Una mujer sabe cuando un hombre la mira a los ojos y ve a otra; era más que obvio que Xiao Lang veía a Sakura Kinomoto cuando estaba conmigo, era obvio que en las mañanas al despertase a mi lado quería que en mi lugar estuviera ella.

¿Acaso esto me molestaba? En lo absoluto, nunca he tenido un vínculo cercano al amor pero para mí fue fácil entenderlo, Xiao Lang ama con coraje a aquella mujer, lo sé por sus miradas, lo sé por su actitud y por cuando habla dormido. Sí, todas las noches susurra su nombre con desespero.

En estos momentos, luego de haber estado internada en un hospital por dos días me encuentro sola en el apartamento de Xiao Lang, él había decidido irse a Hong Kong.

Me sentía culpable en estos momentos. Sí, una dama de compañía se sentía culpable de haberse acostado con un hombre. Mi intención nunca fue interferir en un amor, nunca fue hacerles daño a dos jóvenes que se aman con locura. Mi intención jamás fue ser la culpable de la muerte de un niño.

Esta situación se había salido de mi control y aunque Xiao Lang hacia el esfuerzo más grande para darle lo mejor a ese bebé, toda la culpa recaía sobre mí, el estrés y los nervios acabaron con él.

Sentía que todo el plan se había ido al caño y aunque suene irónico, me sentía bien al no seguir con esta farsa.

Me echó toda la culpa por la muerte del bebé el día que desperté en el hospital…

− _¡Arrastrada!− Dijo un enfurecido Xiao Lang, hablaba en cantones, con toda intención de que ninguna enfermera entendiera de qué hablábamos._

− _Tú más que nadie sabe lo difícil que era para mí fingir cariño para que ese bebé estuviera bien ¿Y lo matas así como así? ¿Por maldito estrés? ¿Estrés con qué? ¿Qué tanto estrés puede tener una maldita casa fortuna como tú? ¡Te di todo lo que pedias! ¡Tenias dos doctores a tu disposición! ¡Tenias el dinero para darte el gusto que te diera la maldita gana y que el bebé estuviera feliz! ¡Te recibí en mi apartamento sólo para que el bebé creciera con su padre! – Gritaba_

− _Xiao Lang… yo−Dije con la cabeza baja desde la cama_

− _¡Aun no he terminado, sucia! _

_Yo quedé en silencio, ya me imaginaba esto venir tarde o temprano._

− _¡Acabo de ver las fotos de tu móvil de aquella asquerosa noche! ¿Crees que soy estúpido? Alguien tomo las fotos y estoy seguro que fue ese tal Hsing Wang, esto no es un simple chantaje… ¡Es una mafia! ¿Quién es ese maldito? _

_No contesté, estaba al descubierto. Jodida… totalmente jodida, sentía que Xiao Lang iba a matarme y a Wang también, tenía que ver como solucionaba esto, porque algo era seguro, no me iba a hundir yo sola._

− _¡¿Quién es? ¡Dime de una buena vez! – Rugía, definitivamente era un hombre al cual temer, era intimidante y sentía que en cualquier momento podría hacerme desaparecer sólo con su presencia._

_Tenía que pensar en algo rápido, pero su mirada ámbar en fuego fija sobre la mía era muy difícil. Por primera vez, un hombre me intimidaba de la manera en que él lo estaba haciendo._

− _Es la mente detrás de toda esta mentira− Contesté, contestaría todo de manera muy puntual mientras mi cabeza procesaba que podría hacer, porque si podía echarle toda la culpa a Wang y hundirlo solamente a él sería mejor para mí._

− _¿Y donde esta ese desgraciado? – Preguntó mas enfurecido, ¿acaso era posible? Xiao Lang me estaba mostrando una faceta oscura de él, anteriormente se mostraba tan apático._

− _En Hong Kong…− Mentí, Wang estaba en Tomoeda, vigilando que todo saliera a la perfección, desde que vine acá con Xiao Lang siempre ha estado aquí._

_Xiao Lang dio varias vueltas en círculo mientras se pasaba las manos por el cabello−Me iré a Hong Kong, volveré en tres días… Te quedaras en el apartamento, me llevo tu pasaporte y tus tarjetas, si para cuando vuelva no estás, te buscaré hasta el fin de mis días, porque tú y tu colega me las pagaran todas…_

Y así es como tengo dos días en el apartamento, completamente sola. No he sabido de Xiao Lang, mucho menos de Wang, él siempre me llamaba a mi móvil, el cual Xiao Lang se encargó de echar a la basura. No sé qué cosas estará tramando Xiao Lang, lo envié tras una pista falsa, pero era sólo para tener un tiempo para pensar en qué era lo que debía hacer para salir lo mas ilesa posible de todo esto.

Lo admito, tengo miedo.

¿Quieren saber cómo llegue a liarme con Hsing Wang? La historia va así…

_Hong Kong, en una noche calurosa de verano, era alrededor de las diez. Estaba en mi bien lujoso apartamento, en uno de los mejores condominios de la ciudad, es bueno saber invertir tu dinero y más cuando se tiene un trabajo tan lucrativo como el mío. El de dama de compañía. _

_Estaba en mi recamara, toda blanca a excepción de la cama que sus sabanas eran rojas, una de las paredes de mi habitación era completamente de vidrio y daba una vista hermosa de Hong Kong… Ah, olvide mencionar que vivo en un pent-house._

_Me miraba al espejo, aun indecisa si ponerme o no ese vestido Dolce & Gabanna negro, escotado en V atrás y cuya longitud era bastante corta, sandalias de tacón altos dorados Versace, bolsa pequeña dorada Armani y joyas Dior. Sí, soy bastante exquisita._

_Al ver mi atuendo me convencí, me veía fantástica. Iría a Wan Chai, este lugar era el sitio de la mejor vida nocturna de Hong Kong, daría una vuelta por allí a ver a que pub podría entrar, actuando, porque obviamente yo sé a cuales ingresar, pero ese era mi modo de trabajar… La pobre chica que "no sabe a dónde ir"_

_Mientras pensaba todo esto mi teléfono móvil sonó… Hsing Wang era el nombre que aparecía en mi pantalla_

− _Gran negocio− Pensé. _

− _¿Xenia? ¿Cómo estás? – Escuché que decía la voz de mi conocido socio._

− _Bien e imagino que estaré mejor luego de lo que me dirás, ¿no? – Dije con total convicción y algo de humor impregnado en mi voz._

− _¡Estas en lo correcto mi querida Xenia! Te espero en veinte minutos en el restaurante Chou− Y colgó, él sabía que nunca podría negarme a sus ofertas así que mi noche de trabajo en Wai Chan debía ser pospuesta por el momento._

_Sin más que hacer, baje al sótano y me dirigí al Chou en mi Lamborgini, un regalo por mis buenos servicios._

_El Chou era un restaurante lujosísimo, había empezado como un simple kiosco de comida y ahora ampliado era, en definitiva, uno de los más caros de Hong Kong._

_Al llegar, fui recibida por la decoración minimalista del lugar. Vi a Wang esperándome en una mesa así que fui directamente a sentar, ignorando de manera deliberada al anfitrión del restaurante._

− _Siempre tan sexy – Fue el saludo de Wang apenas llegue a su mesa. Hsing Wang era el abogado del Banco Dah Sing, un importante banco de la ciudad, además de ser un hombre sumamente atractivo y de apenas unos treinta y dos años con cabello castaño casi cenizo con unos ojos de un azul rey hipnotizantes._

_Bebía whisky en las rocas, Macallan, uno de los whiskys más caros del mundo. Wang sólo brindaba de una manera tan, ostentosa, cuando era un negocio importante._

− _Ya ordene por ti… Caviar para que no pierdas tu figura− Dijo tomando un sorbo de su trago._

_Wang y yo no trabajamos juntos el cien por ciento de las veces. Yo tenía mi trabajo fijo como dama de compañía y él el de abogado del banco, en el que le pagaban muy bien. Wang pidió mis servicios varias veces antes de comenzar nuestro negocio._

_¿Cuál era nuestro negocio? Al ser Wang abogado de ese banco, tenía acceso a muchísima información, sobre todo a transacciones de dinero que ahí se realizaban. Al menos unas cinco veces Wang y yo hemos armado esa estafa, solo nos fijamos en cuentas GRANDES y cuando digo grandes me refiero a personas sumamente ricas y según los movimientos de la cuenta del individuo podemos saber qué lugares frecuenta, ahí es donde actúo yo. Me acerco, lo seduzco, lo emborracho, lo engatuso para ir a un hotel y acostarme con él, Wang toma las fotos y chantajeo al pobre hombre por un tiempo hasta quitarle la mayor cantidad de dinero posible… Es increíble cómo funciona, ¡me encanta!_

− _¿Quién es esta vez Wang? _

− _Los Li…− Respondió dando otro sorbo a su whisky, como a quien no le importa._

_Casi me atraganto con el caviar que pasaba por mi garganta en ese momento − ¿Cómo dices? ¡¿Los Li? ¿Los Li que tienen una trasnacional de alimentos? – Wang asintió sonriendo maliciosamente, yo aun no salía de mi asombro, mis piernas se movían agitadas de la emoción − ¿Cómo planeas que nos acerquemos a los Li? ¡Son prácticamente la familia mas adinerada de Hong Kong! _

− _Eso, mi querida Xenia, está listo… ¿Sabes con quien me veré hoy más tarde?_

_Moví mi cabeza a ambos lados en negación, mi asombro no me dejaba pensar… ¡Wang se había vuelto completamente loco!_

− _Con Fanren Li, la hija mayor− Continuó – Es la nueva gerente del banco, al parecer el negocio de la trasnacional recaerá sobre el único hijo varón… Que da la casualidad, es contemporáneo contigo._

_Wang sonreía ante mi cara. ¡Dios, sí que estaba sorprendida!_

− _Fanren se ha dado el lujo de contarme de pies a cabeza sobre su vida, su familia, sobre todo de su "hermanito" – Decía mientras metía la mano en el bolsillo interno de su esmoquin, para sacar una fotografía que me tendió para que la viera, rasgada a la mitad, solo quedaba la imagen de un muchacho sexy, guapo, tonificado y en la foto aparecía sonriendo, mirando hacia su izquierda._

_La tomé en mis manos y levanté una ceja mientras sonreía._

− _¿Dónde la conseguiste? – Pregunté curiosa, con la fotografía en mi manos − ¿Cómo se llama?_

− _Se la robé a Fanren de su billetera… Su nombre es Xiao Lang _

− _¿Y por qué está rasgada a la mitad? – Me parecía raro que una familia adinerada tuviera fotos rasgadas_

− _Porque el único obstáculo es este… − Explicaba mientras volvía a introducir la mano en el bolsillo de su esmoquin y sacaba la otra mitad – El joven esta "perdidamente enamorado" de su novia – Tomé la otra mitad y encajaban a la perfección, era una foto de la pareja; el joven Li recostado a un árbol de cerezos y su novia, sentada a su lado izquierdo observándolo a él, también con una sonrisa en su rostro. Parecían muy felices._

_¿Por qué Hsing decía que era un obstáculo? Porque nuestros clientes, en su mayoría, eran hombres infelices en su matrimonio. Por eso era tan fácil engatusarlos, sus mujeres no los complacen en la manera que querían y ahí es cuando aparece una chica en la "flor de la juventud" a tomar ventaja de aquello… Obviamente, yo. Al parecer esa infelicidad los hacía más vulnerables a mi juego de seducción; si no eran infelices entonces eran hombres solteros._

_Pero nunca había tratado con alguien que estuviera enamorado._

_Hsing guardó la foto de la joven con recelo de nuevo en su bolsillo pero ignoré completamente ese gesto_

− _Entonces… ¿Cómo me acercaré a él si está perdidamente enamorado? – Pregunté algo dudosa._

_Hsing sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un pequeño recipiente de plástico amarillo con una etiqueta blanca en la que se leía "Rophynol", la sacudió en su mano, haciendo que sonaran unas píldoras_

− _¿Qué es eso? _

− _Lo acabo de comprar quería Xenia… El Rophynol es conocido como "la droga de la violación"_

_El tenedor que tenía en mi mano sonó de manera estruendosa contra el plato ¿Qué acababa de decir Hsing? ¿Drogar a alguien? ¡NO!_

− _Lo siento Hsing… Pero esa parte del plan no me gusta mucho que se diga – Expresé de manera seria._

− _¡Vamos Xenia! Es solo una que pondrás en su bebida, la semana que viene el joven estará aquí y ya tengo el plan perfecto para hacer que lo veas…−Y mientras narraba su plan vi cómo de su bolsillo se asomaba un pequeño revolver, yo sabía que lo había puesto en ese lugar para que yo lo viera y esto lo hacia una amenaza silenciosa._

Y así fue como me convenció, me pintó el plan como lo más inocente del mundo.

Siempre he estado consciente de que en mi trabajo puedo llegar a herir a las personas, pero nunca me había interrumpido en una pareja de enamorados.

¿Quieren que sea sincera? Aquella vez en invierno, la noche de la primera nevada, que me encontraba con Xiao Lang en el parque y vimos a su ex-novia, esa escena no fue lo que se imaginan:

Numero uno… No estábamos dando un simple paseo de pareja, yo iba a encontrarme con Wang esa noche pero por alguna razón Xiao Lang me siguió, le parecía peligroso que una mujer embarazada estuviera sola por las calles y mucho más con ese clima

Numero dos… No estábamos agarrados de mano, veníamos de hecho bastante distanciados, pero Xiao Lang divisó a su ex-novia, tomó mi mano y dijo _"Aparenta que somos felices" _

Numero tres… Yo sí hablo japonés, no es muy perfecto pero sí lo hablo y entendí que Xiao Lang quería que mantuviera la boca cerrada cuando al presentarme dijo _"Casi no habla japonés, por lo que a veces prefiere mantenerse callada"_

Numero cuatro… La cara de la joven Kinomoto al vernos fue de un dolor monstruoso y no estoy hablando de un dolor físico, mas bien de dolor sentimental, claramente se leía en sus ojos como sufría al ver a Xiao Lang con otra mujer. Por otro lado, Xiao Lang, era el mejor actor que he conocido, su actitud era serena hasta que nos retiramos del lugar y dejamos atrás a Kinomoto y al otro joven, sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos y no habló en el resto de la noche, se fue a dormir sin decir una palabra, él también sufría al no tenerla y todo por mi culpa.

También he llegado a comprender un poco más del plan de Xiao Lang.

Es cierto que mi amenaza era que si hablaba con su ex-novia le enviaría las fotos a ella como prueba de un engaño, pero sólo porque eran ordenes de Wang, yo no veía obstáculos en que hablara con ella, de todas maneras podía seguir chantajeándolo con que le enviaría esas fotos a su familia o que las publicaría en los periódicos de Hong Kong, su familia es muy conocida y reconocida en eventos sociales, sería un escándalo increíble.

Al verse amenazado, su estrategia era hacerle creer a ella que él era feliz conmigo, para que se olvidara de él ¿Por qué? No lo sé, creo que Xiao Lang pensaba que al tener a su hijo ya no estaría nunca más con Kinomoto, aunque varias veces lo escuché recriminarse en susurros que por qué no había sido lo suficientemente valiente y por qué no luchaba por ella.

Todo este torbellino de recuerdos y pensamientos me hicieron llegar a una conclusión… Debía hablar con Kinomoto, yo sabía donde vivía, además que me quitaría cierta culpa que sentía en esos momentos. Sí, eso debía hacer, hablar con esa chica y dejarle en claro que Xiao Lang la ama, quedaré como la buena del cuento, podre irme a Hong Kong y así quizás Xiao Lang no tome represalias sobre mí y lo haga únicamente sobre Hsing Wang.

Debía pensar en mi, si Hsing Wang se hundía no iba a ser mi problema, yo tengo mi trabajo fijo y además me había metido en demasiado problemas al involucrarme tan a fondo en esta historia.

Esta decidido mañana iría a hablar con Kinomoto en la mañana, antes de que Xiao Lang llegara.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Diez de la mañana, ya había desayunado y en estos momentos me daba un último vistazo en el espejo, tenía unos jeans y en la parte superior llevaba un strapless blanco, aun se notaba mi abultado vientre, sólo que esta vez estaba vacío… No había nada allí.

Cogí un taxi y le di la dirección al taxista, me quedaba poco efectivo así que lo gastaría en este viaje. Xiao Lang había dejado el refrigerador lo suficientemente surtido como para que yo sobreviviera esos tres días sin salir de casa, él llegaría esta noche, para mañana seria su acto de grado y ese ridículo baile del que una vez lo escuche hablar con su prima, que gracias a Dios se había ido con él.

Al llegar a la residencia Kinomoto, me armé de coraje, no era nada fácil lo que estaba haciendo, le pagué al taxista y al bajarme suspiré fuerte.

Luego de tocar la campana, la puerta se abrió casi de inmediato y reconocí al instante a la persona que me recibía, Sakura Kinomoto, su expresión era de sorpresa y ¿asco?

− ¿Qué se le ofrece? – Fue su saludo, de manera muy fría. Ella no parecía ser así pero por lo visto esa era la actitud que tomaba conmigo.

− ¿Puedo pasar? – Pregunté dando un ligero paso hacia adentro el cual vi interrumpido por ella.

− ¿Se le ofrece algo? – Dijo esta vez de manera déspota, era obvio que mi presencia no era bien recibida.

Me aclaré la garganta, su actitud me molestaba, nunca me habían tratado de esa manera pero a la vez debía entender que obviamente no iban a recibirme con bombos y platillos.

− Kinomoto, me gustaría hablar o mejor dicho… aclarar unas cosas contigo.

Torció los ojos, hasta ponerlos blancos, se echo a un lado y me dio una invitación silenciosa a que pasara.

Me dirigí directamente a la sala, me suponía que allí seria un lugar cómodo para charlar, aunque ella no había dicho nada.

Me quedé de pie hasta que ella se sentó en un sillón individual y yo tomé asiento en el de tres espacios.

Kinomoto me escudriñaba con la mirada, no me sentía en lo absoluto incomoda por ese hecho, lo que sí me sorprendió es que es una mujer hermosa, aquella noche no se apreciaba su belleza.

− No vengo a rogar tu perdón y tampoco vengo a excusar mis acciones, porque sé que actué mal –Empecé luego de un incomodo silencio, ella me observaba con atención y con la guardia en alto – Sólo vengo a decirte qué fue lo que en realidad sucedió…

−No tengo necesidad de saber qué paso, lo tengo bien claro – Interrumpió, de manera muy hostil aunque yo sencillamente evadí ese comentario.

− Como sabrás mi trabajo es el de una dama de compañía…

− Un prostituta ¿Cierto? – Dijo con marcado cinismo.

Suspiré fuerte de nuevo ¿En qué lio me había metido? – Sí – Contesté.

Podía sentir la rabia que emanaba Kinomoto al mirarme, como sus manos temblaban ligeramente sobre su regazo y como yo era desagradable ante ella. Me hacía sentir un poco mal, nunca nadie me había observado de aquella manera.

− Me gustaría que… Me permitieras aclarar algunas cosas y luego puedes hacer todos los comentarios despectivos que quieras.

Kinomoto no dijo nada, dándome a entender que eso era un silencioso "sí".

Empecé el relato de cómo me había liado con Hsing Wang, quien era él y qué era lo que hacíamos. Le conté como fue que conocí a Xiao Lang, no entre en detalles de nuestra "aventura sexual" porque sabía que le molestaría. Le confesé que el embarazo también había sido parte del plan, nada que Xiao Lang haya previsto y como lo engatusé para que costeara todo los gastos del bebé y que ese dinero nunca fue invertido en el cuidado de él más que un par de veces. También le conté como Xiao Lang había descubierto nuestro plan y que había ido a Hong Kong por tres días para encontrar a Wang, obviamente no le dije que lo había enviado tras una pista falsa. Tardé alrededor de media hora hablando, sin parar.

Ahora la mirada que me dirigía era diferente, se leía algo de confusión e indignación.

Luego le conté mi teoría de la actitud de Xiao Lang hacia ella, en ese momento empezó a llorar silenciosas lágrimas mientras miraba al piso.

−Estoy segura que él sigue añorándote… Y que apenas resuelva los asuntos en Hong Kong vendrá por ti− Finalicé, en esa momento ella levantó su mirada, estaba seria.

− Debo admitir que estoy bastante sorprendida con todo esto – Dijo con la voz un poco temblorosa− Nunca me imagine que alguien se viera tan atraído a un negocio tan sucio, al dinero fácil y que no le importara a quien humillara en el camino… Yo me sentía humillada cada vez que Syaoran pasaba por mi lado sin siquiera mirar, sin hablar y todo por una amenaza tuya ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué no te importó que yo estuviera con él? ¿Acaso no te estimas? Vender tu cuerpo y tu dignidad sólo por un poco de dinero, porque a fin de cuentas ¿De qué vale todo eso que ganaste, Xenia? ¿Te lo gastarás dándote lujos? ¿Eso te llena como persona? ¿Te hace sentir mejor? Yo estoy segura que no, si hubieras sentido la mitad de la felicidad que yo sentía antes de que llegaras a atravesarte en mi camino estoy segura que no lo hubieras hecho – Sus palabras eran profundas, yo me había quedado en completo shock, sólo la podía observar, no tenia respuesta para ninguna de las cosas que me estaba diciendo – Además ¿Cómo sé yo que esto no es una farsa más? Otra mentira para humillarme más, por lo visto Syaoran y tu lo disfrutan bastante – En ese momento su voz se empezó a quebrar y mi shock era tal que yo no podía reaccionar – Dile a Syaoran cuando vuelva que no estoy interesada, que de hace un tiempo he estado viendo a alguien y que esa visita al hospital fue solamente un ataque impulsivo – Finalizó seria y con los ojos cristalizados ¿Cuánto había llorado esa chica por mi culpa? En ese momento me sentí como el ser más egoísta del planeta.

Hubo un silencio de ultratumba entre nosotras, donde se sobreentendió que esta discusión había terminado, porque ¿Qué más podía decirle? No había nada qué contestar a lo que Kinomoto me estaba diciendo. Me levanté del sillón, Kinomoto me imitó. Caminé hasta la salida con ella a mis espaldas.

Ya casi llegaba a la pequeña reja que separa la casa de la calle cuando la voz de Kinomoto de detuvo.

Giré mi cuerpo para verla de pie junto a la puerta de su casa.

− Dile también a Syaoran que no tiene nada que hablar conmigo porque yo tengo todo muy claro ahora, que yo lo perdono porque en mi corazón no hay lugar para rencores pero… que ya no lo quiero a mi lado, que guardaré su recuerdo como algo hermoso pero que simplemente quedó en el pasado − Dijo Kinomoto con nostalgia en su voz, yo estaba confundida ¿Qué tipo de confesiones eran esas? Yo no era un psiquiatra, yo vine a limpiar en lo posible mi nombre no para transmitir mensajes, Xiao Lang no debía saber que yo vine a hablar con ella.

− Kinomoto, te gradeceria que no le relataras a nadie de este encuentro ni de nuestra conversación… Lamento informarte pero, no podree darle tu mensaje a Xiao Lang, me ire lo mas pronto posible a Hong Kong y sólo queria que supieras la verdad de todo… Yo no quiero a tu hombre, nunca lo hice ni lo hare.

Ella solo asintió, no cruzamos mas palabras. Emprendi mi camino al departamento haciéndole senas a un taxi que se detuvo para llevame.

Y así fue como mi primer encuentro formal con Sakura Kinomoto tambien se convertía en el ultimo.

Sé que mi conducta parecerá un poco sospechosa pero yo tenia un plan bien trazado en mi mente y lo iba a ejecutar hasta agotar el maas minimo recurso.

Ahora sólo tendría que recoger mis cosas y esperar a que Xiao Lang llegara.

Yo sabia que me esperaba a la hora de su llegada, apuesto mi vida que desde el primer momento en que Xiao Lang supo que Hsing Wang no se encontraba en Hong Kong se dio cuenta que lo envie tras una pista falsa y vendría como una fiera salvaje dispuesto a descargar su furia, pero eso era lo que menos me preocupaba, mi prioridad ahora era irme a Hong Kong en cuanto Xiao Lang me regrese mi pasaporte y demás pertenencias importantes, lo haría mientras él estee ocupado buscando a Wang aquí.

En cuanto a Kinomoto, pues yo ya habia dejado esa semilla plantada, me sentía de cierto modo culpable pero secretamente hay otra constante en esta ecuación y es que yo conozco a Hsing Wang como la palma de mi mano y sé que por alguna razón el dia que me propuso el negocio él guardoo la foto de Kinomoto…

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Luego de que Xenia Chao se fue, entré a mi hogar y cerré la puerta tras de mí, arrastrando mi espalda en ella mientras me dejaba caer.

De nuevo el llanto… ¿Por qué? Yo me sentía tan bien sin saber de Syaoran.

Ese beso aquel día en el hospital, no le di importancia porque sé que para él no significó nada, aunque en el fondo encendió una llama que amenazaba con extinguirse.

Gracias a Dios me encontraba sola, así podía sollozar tan alto como quisiera.

Me tapee la cara con mis manos y ahí derrame en lagrimas mi tristeza, mi nostalgia, el vacio que había dejado de sentir volvió de nuevo a mi pecho, oprimiéndolo y causándome dolor que aunque no era físico igual podía sentirlo. Mis sollozos retumbaban en toda la planta donde me encontraba, pero no me importaba.

¿Por qué, Syaoran? ¿Por que tienes que aparecer de nuevo cuando me empiezo a sentir bien con otra persona? Una parte de mi gritaba "¡No creas ni una palabra!" mientras otra grita "¡Por fin, volverá!"

¿Por qué cuando fui echada y dejada sola no tuviste el valor que supuestamente posees ahora?

¡No! Me ordeno a mi misma que NO voy a sucumbir ante ti Syaoran Li.

Porque no creo ni una sola palabra de la que enviaste a tu prostituta a decirme a mi hogar ¡Que descaro!

Me rehúso a creer todas esas cosas y tengo la firme convicción de que todo esto es otra artimaña de tu parte, para hacerme sufrir de nuevo ¿No has tenido suficiente? ¿Qué más quieres de mí? ¡Te he entregado TODO! Mis alegrías, mi amor, mis anécdotas y silenciosamente también te he entregado mi amor y mi agonía por ti.

Porque yo sí tuve que tragarme todas las palabras que quise decirte. Me sentía perdida en un laberinto y ahora cuando creo que ya estoy por salir apareces tácitamente haciendo que de mil pasos hacia atrás ¿Por qué esta divergencia ahora?

No, este sentimiento no.

No de nuevo…

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustaría un capitulo más largo la próxima vez?

¿Qué tal si me dejan un Review? Digan lo que quieran, lancen tomates, recomienden, indaguen, opinen… TODO, pero necesito Reviews para poder continuar la historia, no es que sea inconforme pero según la cantidad de Reviews que recibo por capitulo es que sé qué tanto agrado el capitulo en si

¡!Y POR LA COPA VAMOS HOLANDA!

**Hup Oranje… zeker weten mijn oranje, voetbal is ons leven :) **


	9. Chapter 9

Explicaciones de mi retraso al final del capítulo. Disculpen :(

**Syaoran Li: ¡Tú no me mereces!**

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

−_El día de hoy tendremos a un nuevo estudiante uniéndose al curso, su nombre es Li Syaoran y espero le den una cálida bienvenida – De esa manera fui presentado por el profesor Terada. _

_Di un paso al frente, totalmente innecesario porque todos los ojos del aula de clases estaban sobre mí._

− _Mi nombre es Li Syaoran, tengo quince años, vengo de Hong Kong y espero nos llevemos muy bien – Dije de manera muy apática y con una pequeña reverencia, de verdad no me agradaba mucho la idea de presentarme frente a un grupo de desconocidos, pero eran políticas escolares y no me tocaba otra más que acatarlas._

− _Bienvenido Li – Respondió el profesor− Tu lugar será… −Decía mientras buscaba algún sitio vacio para mi, movía sus ojos de lado a lado del aula, luego de unos pocos segundos, habló – Allá, detrás de Kinomoto._

_Y ahí fue cuando la vi, al escuchar su apellido se sobresalto, al parecer tenia la mente en otro lado y ni siquiera había notado mi presencia._

_Sus ojos._

_Su cara._

_Su sonrisa apenada._

_Levantó la mano con prisa, entendiendo qué sucedía._

_Y en ese momento lo supe, esa tal Kinomoto no sería únicamente la chica que se sienta delante de mí_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

No sé por qué justo en este momento tengo esos recuerdos dando vueltas sobre mi cabeza, en el momento más inapropiado.

El baile de graduación, el cual cabe destacar no era el mío que sería al día siguiente, era de cierta castaña que ni si quiera había notado mi presencia en el lugar.

El sitio era un salón muy amplio, había alrededor de trescientas mesas y cada una con ocho personas más o menos, una pista de baile lo suficientemente grande para ocupar a toda una nueva tropa de profesionales recién graduados y al final un escenario con un DJ y algunos instrumentos para alguna banda.

Las paredes eran de vidrio, afuera el piso era de mármol que bordeaba a la perfección el sitio, después había un inmenso jardín. El sitio era de un club privado a las afueras de Tomoeda.

Ahora… ¿Qué hace Syaoran Li en ese lugar? Al llegar de Hong Kong, regresé con Fanren, Feimei y mi sobrina de cinco años, hija de Feimei, Qiu.

Los tres días que pasé en Hong Kong, ni siquiera me moleste en quedarme en casa ya que tendría que dar demasiadas explicaciones, únicamente llame a Fanren para que me ayudara y a Feimei por lo poco discreta de Fanren.

Llegamos al banco donde trabajaba Fanren, porque era la única a la que me digné contarle todo con detalles, Fanren se sintió demasiado culpable al saber que ella había estado saliendo con ese tal Wang

¡Qué estúpido me sentí!

Recuerdo claramente cuando Fanren lo nombró por primera vez aquel día en que me invitó a que fuera su acompañante a la fiesta del "personal del banco"

– _Wang es mi novio, tenemos tiempo saliendo, si vinieras más seguido estuvieras mas enterado y sí, me ascendieron a gerente del banco_

¡Desgraciado!

Fanren me contó que todo se había acabado hace unos meses porque Wang estaba demasiado ocupado haciendo "viajes de negocios"

¡Maldito!

Nos dirigimos al Dah Sing, el banco donde Wang y Fanren trabajaban, pero todos tenían tiempo sin saber de él, al igual que Fanren.

Fanren como gerente del banco logró conseguir su dirección, al día siguiente nos dirigimos hacia su **muy** lujoso apartamento pero no había nadie tampoco, el celador dijo que había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que lo vio, ahí me di cuenta de que la arrastrada de Xenia me había enviado tras una pista falsa y la maldije por mis adentros.

Hasta que esa misma noche recibí una llamada a mi móvil que me dejo inquieto…

– ¿Si? – Contesté, sin saber quién era. Me encontraba en mi habitación haciendo una búsqueda sobre Wang

– ¿Hablo con el señor Li? – Preguntó la voz de un hombre que desconocía.

– ¿Quién lo solicita?

– Sé que es usted señor Li, me llamo Ung Yeung – Se presentó, yo me mantuve callado aunque el nombre se me hizo bastante familiar – Nos conocimos hace unos años para negociar acerca de hacer o no del imperio Li una franquicia – Explicó el hombre, haciéndome recordar quién era.

– Continúe – Exclamé con voz serena y curiosa.

– ¿Me creería usted señor Li que yo también fui víctima del chantaje creado por Xenia Chao y Hsing Wang? – Ante esa confesión quedé gélido y sin palabras – Y al igual que usted somos alrededor de ocho hombres que sufrimos por lo mismo.

– ¿Quién le suministró esa información? – Pregunté, aunque aquello me había tomado por sorpresa, no sería tan confiado esta vez porque lo más seguro es que ese desgraciado supiera que estaba tras de él para demandarlo y sacarle hasta el alma.

– Usted estuvo ayer preguntando por él en el banco, yo me encontraba en ese momento allí, y todos los que hemos sufrido de su chantaje tenemos la misma expresión y conducta.

No opiné más, quería que el hombre siguiera hablando.

– También tengo claro que usted quiere demandarlo – Continuo Yeung – Y así como usted y yo estamos los demás que fuimos víctimas de ese infeliz y su prostituta, así que mi consejo es que se vaya de nuevo a Japón, mis investigadores me han dicho que se encuentra allí, reúna sus pruebas y traiga a Xenia con usted, para que paguen todos y cada uno de los daños que han ocasionado… Apenas ese desgraciado ponga un pie en Hong Kong tendrá que buscarse un buen abogado.

Y sin decir más, colgó.

Al llegar a Tomoeda, ayer, lo primero que hice fue meter una orden de arresto a Xenia Chao para mandarla a Hong Kong para ser enjuiciada, la mantendrían allí hasta encontrar a Hsing Wang y ella se rehusaba a hablar, había logrado ese arresto temporal en Tomoeda gracias a las pruebas enviadas por el señor Yeung.

Luego de eso, llamé a Eriol para que consiguiera cuatro entradas a la fiesta para Feimei con Qui, Fanren y para mí.

¿Razón? Ver a mi amada de ojos verdes en su día especial, aunque fuera de lejos y si quieren que les diga la verdad, era la mujer más hermosa de todo el lugar.

Tenía un vestido negro, que se cruzaba en la parte de atrás por sus omoplatos, dejando el resto descubierto hasta casi el final de su cadera, el cabello recogido en un peinado que la hacía ver la mujer más sexy del lugar y sus ojos resaltaban con su maquillaje oscuro. Hermosa.

Feimei, Fanren, Qiu y yo nos encontrábamos sentados en la mesa con Eriol, Tomoyo y sus amigas, todas menos Sakura que estaba en otra mesa con un hombre al que aun no podía ver debido a la multitud.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

_Ya tenía varias semanas en mi nuevo hogar, Tomoeda y aunque fuera sólo un niño de quince años, no estaba solo, vivía con Wei quien era el mayordomo de mi familia desde que tengo uso de razón._

_Mi madre me había enviado hasta acá porque quería que yo empezara a tantear el terreno japonés desde temprana edad para poder llevar a las empresas de la familia a este país._

_Yo no me consideraba un chico muy abierto, pero había logrado entablar una especie de amistad con el chico Hiraguisawa, quien se sentaba a mi lado, jugábamos futbol en el club del instituto Seijo y siempre me pedía que almorzara con él, con la señorita Daidouji y con Kinomoto._

_Kinomoto… ¿Por qué pensaba tanto en ella si sólo habíamos cruzado un par de palabras?_

_¿Por qué hasta sentándome tras de ella al parecer no es suficiente para mi cerebro pensar en sus brillantes ojos?_

– _¿Almorzaras con nosotros, Syaoran? – Me preguntó Eriol una vez hubo sonado la campana – Tomoyo y Sakura irán con nosotros – Dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo._

_Yo lo mire con una fingida expresión ¿Y a mi qué? Pero ese inglés era demasiado observador para mi gusto._

– _No te preocupes – Continuó – Tomoyo y yo no diremos nada._

_¡¿Qué?_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Sus ojos puestos en ¿mi? ¿En serio?

¿Qué sucedía?

Estaba totalmente confundido y atónito, se acerco hacia donde yo estaba, con una sonrisa que definitivamente opacaba a todas las de ese lugar.

Se estaba acercando, con una sonrisa, hacia mí… ¿Qué era todo esto? ¿No me odiaba?

Mi corazón palpitaba a mil por hora y no podía dejar de mirar como a cada paso que daba entre la multitud se acercaba mas y mas hacia mí. ¿Qué hago? ¿Debo saludarla como si nada? ¿Qué se supone que debo decirle mientras ella esta tan radiante y yo tan opaco?

– ¡Tía Sakura! – Gritó Qiu emocionada, mientras corría hacia una Sakura con los brazos abiertos

¡Dios mío! No entiendo nada de lo que sucede y todos los ojos de la mesa estaban sobre mí, debí tener la cara de idiota más grande de todo el lugar, en cierta parte estaba decepcionado porque en algún lugar de toda mi confusión creía que ella se acercaba a mí, debo confesarlo, dolió y dolió mas por cómo Qiu se refirió a ella "Tía"

Intercambié por un segundo mi mirada con Fanren que me miraba expectante, pero créanme, yo era la persona menos indicada para saber qué hacer, fue un intercambio fugaz ya que no podía dejar de mirar a _mi_ Sakura abrazando a mi sobrina.

– Tía Sakura, ¿Por qué no has vuelto a Hong Kong? –Le pregunto Qiu, lo cual nos incomodo a todos. Feimei se levanto rápidamente para buscar a su hija

– Qiu, es mejor que no le preguntes cosas a Tía Sakura… Ella está celebrando hoy – Dijo Feimei, mientras Sakura sonreía.

– Pero quiero saber mami – Interrumpió Qiu, mientras Sakura la pasaba a los brazos de su madre – Tío Syaoran ha estado muy amargado desde hace mucho

Ok, eso no se lo esperaba nadie… Mi corazón empezó a latir desbocado al momento de la imprudencia inocente dicha por mi sobrina, Sakura apenas me miró. Feimei reía apenada y Fanren se levantó riendo apenada también, invitando a Sakura un cocktail, para retirarla de la incómoda escena

– ¡Que cosas dicen los niños! – Defendió Feimei – Vamos Qiu, veamos que tal los jardines

Y con eso se llevo a Qiu a otro lugar para que no me dejara mas evidencia de mi condición de estúpido enamorado, humillado.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

– _Joven Li – Me dijo Wei una noche, hablando desde el otro lado de la puerta de mi habitación – Su madre está al teléfono._

_Salí de mi habitación hacia la mesita donde estaba el teléfono, cuando hablé las palabras venían de la voz de mi madre y sus noticias no eran nada buenas._

– _Xiao Lang – Fue el saludo de mi madre, noté en su voz que había estado llorando – Vienes en un vuelo a primera hora mañana a Hong Kong._

_Me asusté muchísimo ¿Qué había pasado? Sentí mi corazón latir ansioso y el miedo se apoderó de mi, sabía que no era por nada bueno._

– _¿Qué ocurrió madre? – Pregunté con voz temblorosa._

– _Tu padre… – Le tembló la voz y finalmente rompió en llanto._

_Con eso me bastó para saber que pasaba, mi padre que había estado enfermo por bastante tiempo de cáncer, había fallecido, lo sabía._

_Mi madre colgó. Yo quede frio frente al teléfono, sin poder decir nada, con un nudo en la garganta y con la mirada perdida._

_Sentía que mi mundo se venía abajo, que ya nada valía… Ya nada valía, ¿Para qué seguir viviendo?_

_Y no pude mas, empecé a llorar y pronto un Wei preocupado llego a consolarme y a decirme un muy sentido: _

– _Lo siento señor Li._

_Yo no lo podía creer, ¿Por qué mi padre? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Qué haría yo ahora sin él? Mi padre era todo para mí. Mi guía, mi mentor, mi consciencia, el único que podía entender qué me ocurría con tan sólo mirarme a los ojos._

_A la mañana siguiente me fui a Hong Kong, ya mi madre había avisado al director la causa de mi ausencia escolar, así que podía irme sin preocuparme y sin embargo eso era lo que menos me importaba, irme a Hong Kong no iba a hacer que levantara a mi padre de ese maldito féretro._

_Al verme frente a frente con mi difunto padre, me mantuve callado, llorando en silencio. Había muchísimas personas ahí y sin embargo me sentía tan malditamente perdido entre esa multitud_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Fanren se había llevado a Sakura y yo me había quedado recordando cosas de mi pasado, que en este momento no tenían un jodido sentido, pero creo que me siento igual que el funeral de mi padre. Perdido entre toda esta gente, sin ella.

El corazón lo tenía apretado, como si lo exprimieran. Es tan desagradable.

Sin embargo, hay algo que aun no me deja de rondar por la cabeza, ciertas preguntas que necesitaba contestar: ¿Con quien vino Sakura? ¿Por qué no está sentada en esta mesa? ¿Por qué no está Touya o el señor Kinomoto?

En ese momento mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de Fujiwara.

– ¿Intrigado? – Captó mi atención, al parecer Rika se había ido a servir algo o a bailar, porque en ese momento la silla a su lado se encontraba vacía.

Solo asentí con la cabeza.

– Yo también – Continuó – No sé con quien vino… Al parecer con un hombre amigo de ella.

¿Hombre amigo de ella? ¿Quién era ese hombre amigo de ella? Y ¿Por qué vino con ella?

– ¿No lo conoces? – Le pregunté, una ola de furia empezó a circularme por la sangre, ¿Quién demonios se atrevía a tocarla o mirarla?

– No – Contestó Fujiwara – Al parecer es algún abogado que conoció mientras realizaba sus investigaciones de trabajo de grado.

No pude evitarlo, algo más allá de la furia empezó a tomar control de mi cuerpo… Y era la tristeza

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

_Tres días de ausencia y ya estaba de vuelta en Tomoeda, pero sin ánimos de nada. Haber enterrado a mi padre apenas ayer era algo que no podía superar, no se alejaba de mi mente, no me dejaba en paz, no me dejaba dormir. Pero la vida sigue, o así me diría mi padre._

_Todo ese día estuve con mi cuerpo en el aula de clases pero con la mente en Hong Kong, cuando mi padre vivía._

_El día se me paso lento y aburrido, ni siquiera me moví cuando sonó la campana que anunciaba el almuerzo, no tenía hambre. Todo el día con mi cabeza recostada a mis brazos sobre el pupitre, mirando hacia la ventana._

_Ninguno de mis compañeros sabia que me ocurría, así lo quiso mi madre, porque sabía exactamente que eso era lo que yo querría._

_No supe en qué momento se pasó la jornada, pero ya eran las cinco de la tarde y el cielo estaba anaranjado por el atardecer y yo aun seguía ensimismado en mis pensamientos, no quería llegar al departamento, donde todos esos recuerdos me matarían aun más, con fotos y cualquier cosa a mi alrededor que me recordara a mi padre._

_Sentí como la puerta del aula se abría de nuevo, pero hice caso omiso, a lo mejor sería el conserje o algún celador._

– _¿Li? _

_Salté de mi posición en la que me encontraba para encontrarme con un par de lagunas verdes que me miraban fijamente desde el pupitre de adelante._

– _¿Te sientes bien? – Preguntó preocupada._

– _No es de tu incumbencia, Kinomoto – No tenía ganas de hablar, mucho menos de dar explicaciones, mi vida no era problema de nadie._

_Titubeó y se movió incomoda en su asiento._

– _Es que… hoy te noto… triste – Dijo, noté miedo en sus palabras._

– _Ya te dije que no es de tu incumbencia y de la de nadie, estoy bien._

– _No, no estás bien – Apuntó segura ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a ella? ¿Ahora creía que me conocía? Se volvió a mover incomoda – Estás mas callado que lo usual y hasta ausente… cuéntame, ¿Qué te ocurrió estos últimos tres días?_

– _No entenderías – Dije, apartando mi mirada de su cara hacia la ventana._

–_Pruébame… Si no lo hago, prometo no molestarte mas – Propuso, haciendo que yo la mirara de nuevo_

_Dudé unos minutos donde únicamente el silencio nos acompañaba, ella me irradiaba ternura, seguridad e inocencia pero también sentía que podía confiarle mi vida ¿Por qué?_

– _Mi padre…–Enmudecí, sintiendo el nudo en la garganta de nuevo – Falleció._

_Ella dio un pequeño brinco de sobresalto sobre su asiento y sus orbes se abrieron en sorpresa._

– _Lo siento – Fue lo que dijo mientras bajaba la mirada_

_En ese momento no pude mas, necesitaba desahogarme._

– _No, tu no lo sientes – Acusé con los ojos cristalinos –Nadie sabe lo que se siente, creen que un miserable 'Lo siento' harán que me sienta mejor, pues no… Te equivocaste, al igual que los demás en Hong Kong, simplemente es una absurda cortesía para expresar un luto que no sientes – Terminé, respirando aceleradamente, mientras una Sakura me miraba sorprendida y algo ofendida._

– _Yo sí sé lo que sientes Li – Aclaró con la cabeza baja – Mi madre murió hace dos años._

_Ahora el sorprendido era yo, me sentí como un monstruo por haberla acusado de esa manera, ella ya había pasado por esto._

– _Así que si necesitas comprensión o un hombro silencioso… Aquí estaré – Finalizó, levantándose de su asiento dispuesta a retirarse, vi en su mirada algo similar a lo que yo sentía, al parecer había traído recuerdos dolorosos._

_Y justo antes de irse, la detuve tomándola de la mano. _

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Se puede decir que ese día empezó todo, a partir de ese momento nos hicimos inseparables. Ella estuvo conmigo en el momento más oscuro y triste de mi vida, el momento donde sentí que me desplomaría, ella llegó justo a tiempo para levantarme.

Desde ese momento me convertí en su protector y poco a poco me fui enamorando de ella, pero nunca me atrevía a decírselo, tenía miedo de que la amistad se acabara, así que optaba por salir con otras chicas del instituto.

Nunca nos habían separado hasta este preciso momento, donde me encuentro sentado como un idiota a mitad de una fiesta que no es mía, con ganas de salir corriendo y destrozar todo a mis alrededor porque **mi **Sakura estaba con otro hombre, pero debía comportarme y mantener la postura aunque por dentro me estuviera muriendo.

Vi como se acercaba Fanren, sin Sakura y se sentó a mi lado.

– ¿Dónde está? _–_Le pregunté, mi hermana me miró triste

– Iba caminando conmigo para servirnos un cocktail cuando un hombre, que no pude ver, se la llevo a bailar, ahí la perdí.

Me pasé una mano por el cabello en desesperación, esto no podía estar ocurriéndome a mi ¡No era justo!

Me levanté al mismo momento en que Feimei y Qiu se acercaban de nuevo.

– ¿A dónde vas tío? – Preguntó curiosa Qiu mientras bostezaba.

– A dar una vuelta Qiu, luego nos iremos a casa para que puedas dormir – Expliqué dándole la sonrisa mas torcida y falsa, no tenía ánimos de sonreír, pero era mi sobrina así que tenía que intentarlo.

Ella asintió feliz, mientras que Fanren y Feimei me miraban con interrogación, yo sólo levanté los hombros resignado, estaba pasándola mal, pensé por un momento que podría hablar con Sakura pero todo se había ido a la mierda por culpa de Wang, perdí a la mujer de mi vida, fui estafado, usado y aparte la vida de una criatura estaba metida en todas las consecuencias que ese desgraciado trajo a mi vida.

Me dirigí a la parte exterior, pasando entre personas que celebraban.

Tomoyo y Eriol bailaban felices.

Fujiwara convencía a Rika para que tomara otro trago, riendo de lo "felices" si entiende lo que quiero decir.

Decenas de personas embriagadas, celebrando como si no hubiera mañana.

Y yo, como un pobre cabrón.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

– _¡Syaoran! – Gritaba una Sakura de dieciséis años corriendo hacia mí, abrazándome._

_Yo la recibí gustoso, si abrazarla era mi adicción me moría por poder sus labios algún día._

_Habíamos quedado en vernos en el Parque Pingüino, era sábado y habría una bazar cerca de ahí, ella moría por ir, así que la invite. _

– _¿Por qué tan feliz? – Pregunté después de terminar el abrazo._

– _No lo sé, creo que tenía muchas ganas de venir – Dijo regalándome una sonrisa, de esas que me encantaban._

_Estuvimos caminando por todo el bazar, Sakura miraba una y otra vez las mesas donde vendían de cualquier cosa imaginable._

_Estaba unos tres metros alejado de ella, observando cualquier cosa hasta establecí mi mirada en ella y vi como fijaba su mirada en un colgante de cristal de Swarovski de color rosa. Vi como le brillaban los ojos cuando lo tomó en sus manos y preguntó el precio, se entristeció._

_Caminó unos puestos más y me acerqué al de los cristales. La vendedora me miró curiosa._

– _¿Cuánto cuesta ese colgante? – Le pregunté a la vendedora._

_Levantó el colgante y me lo tendió para que yo viera el precio, 5000 _

– _Me lo llevo –Dije sacando mi tarjeta de crédito._

_La cadena era un fino hilo de plata y el colgante era un corazón de cristal rosado, fino y hermoso como Sakura._

_La vendedora me lo envolvió en un fino papel y me lo dio, junto con la factura._

_Ya mas entrada la noche me encontraba acompañando a Sakura a su casa, sólo había comprado una bufanda para ella, aun no le había dado el colgante._

_Mientras caminábamos recordé que el baile de invierno del instituto seria en dos semanas, ¿Con quien iría ella?_

– _Saku– Dije interrumpiendo lo que venía diciendo acerca de que no pudo comprar el colgante – ¿Puedo saber con quién iras al baile?_

_Ella soltó una risita nerviosa_

– _Creo que no iré, la persona con la que quiero ir aun no me ha invitado o lo más probable es que ya tenga pareja – Contestó sonrojándose_

_Bufé ante ese comentario, ¿Quién sería el imbécil que no querría ir con Sakura? Medio instituto moría por ella, incluyéndome._

– _¿Y tú? – Me preguntó _

_Me puse nervioso. _

– _Pues…–Dudé – Pensaba ir… contigo._

_Sentí el calor subir desde el cuello hasta mi cabeza, estaba rojo como un tomate, lo sabía._

_Ella se sonrojó más._

– _¡Me encantaría, Syaoran! – Dijo abrazándome, y yo mas rojo que nunca._

– _Pero con una condición – Aclaré tartamudo de los nervios._

_Ella se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño, juguetona._

– _¿Cuál?_

– _Que uses esto – Dije, entregándole el pequeño paquete donde estaba el colgante._

_Parpadeó un par de veces con la envoltura en su mano, intrigada, lo abrió con delicadeza, y cuando sus ojos encontraron lo que estaba dentro de la envoltura, brillaron de felicidad y su sonrisa apareció al instante._

– _Syao… Syaoran… No debiste – Dijo tapándose la boca son una mano, sorprendida._

_En ese momento se abalanzó sobre mí dándome otro abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Quería explotar de la felicidad._

– _¡Esta hermosísimo! Muchas gracias. Sí, te prometo que lo usaré. _

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Al momento de salir, no me había dado cuenta de que Fanren venia tras de mí. La terraza estaba desolada debido a que todos estaban adentro pasándola de lo lindo, recosté mis codos al borde, mirando hacia el jardín.

–Xiao – Dijo, mientras ponía sus codos en la borde que separaba la terraza del jardín, igual que yo – Se te nota que estas mal.

– ¿Cómo pretendes que me sienta? – Apunté fríamente, Fanren no tenía la culpa pero no podía evitarlo.

Iba a abrir la boca para contestar cuando unas voces algo lejanas en el jardín interrumpieron la conversación

– ¡Te vi! ¡Te vi como lo mirabas! – Decía la voz de un hombre, enfurecido.

– Claro que no – Contestó una voz temerosa que al instante reconocí como la de Sakura. Me alarmé y empecé a caminar hacia la abertura de la terraza que daba hasta el jardín. Fanren me siguió.

– ¡Claro que sí! – Acusó la voz del hombre – Vi como mirabas a ese idiota ¿Acaso no entiendes que ese pendejo te dejó por una prostituta?

Estaban hablando de mí, y el hombre sabía más información de lo debido. Aceleré el paso, y empecé a caminar por ese jardín que era más parecido a un laberinto que a otra cosa. Enfurecido, ¿Quién era ese desgraciado para hablarle así a ella? ¿Por qué sabia lo de Xenia?

Dejé atrás a Fanren porque empecé a correr y llegue hasta donde había una fuente, un banco de piedra y era rodeado por una pared de concreto con enredaderas y rosas.

Ahí vi como ese maldito tenia a mi Sakura contra una de las paredes y la tomaba por el cuello.

–Tendrás que aprender a comportarte cuando estés conmigo – Amenazó, apretando el agarre y haciendo que Sakura gimiera de dolor, ninguno de los dos había notado mi presencia.

– ¡Déjala ir! – Ordené. Estaba que me lanzaba sobre ese maldito si no la soltaba en el siguiente segundo.

Él al escuchar mi voz, se giró y la soltó. Ella mi miro en shock y con los ojos cristalinos, tan brusco fue que hizo que callera.

– Ah… Pero si no es nada más que el señor Syaoran Li – Saludó sarcástico, apreté mis puños en cólera, y aunque normalmente la furia me cegaba, no pude evitar notar un extrañó acento al hablar.

Fue en ese momento que llegó Fanren y ahogó un grito.

– ¡Wang!

¡¿QUE? ¿ESE DESGRACIADO ERA WANG?

– Ya verás maldito… Me las vas a pagar todas

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**Lo sé, lo sé. Tardé demasiado y no tengo ninguna excusa para disculpar mi retraso.**

**Así que espero que les guste este capítulo, se puede decir que ya estamos llegando al final, aunque aún faltan muchas cosas por resolver.**

**En serio, mis más sinceras disculpas :( nunca fue mi intención tardarme de esta manera**

**Por favor, dejen Reviews… **

**Se toman ideas, estoy algo corta de inspiración así que si alguien tiene algún aporte que dar por favor no dude en enviármelo a mí email (en mi perfil) sería de gran ayuda y tendrán créditos :) Todos serán tomados en cuenta.**

**Un beso grande a todas las que me leen, ustedes son las que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo.**


	10. Chapter 10

Mis disculpas por todo lo que he tardado, discúlpenme de verdad :( pero entre universidad, vacaciones, trabajo de medio tiempo y falta de inspiración no había podido actualizar, espero este capítulo les guste, aunque sufrí un infierno escribiéndolo dada mi falta de inspiración, pues… espero les guste

**Syaoran Li: ¡Tú no me mereces!**

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

– Amor –Escuché que me llamaba mi amada al oído, bailábamos una pieza suave y lenta – ¿Qué se trae entre manos Li?

Era la enésima vez que me lo preguntaba, así que suspire algo saturado.

–No lo sé amor – Mentí.

– ¡Claro que lo sabes, Eriol! No me mientas… Esas actitudes raras de Li y esas reuniones que tienes con él en el medio de la noche o a cualquier día a las dos de la tarde no creo que sea por una charla casual – Apuntó, serena como siempre, convencida de todo lo que decía.

– Tomoyo, es imposible engañarte ¿cierto? – Bromeé, lo cual ella también encontró gracioso.

– Si no me quieres decir… entenderé, después de todo es tu amigo – Dijo, recostando su cabeza en mi hombro – Pero quiero que sepas que si en sus planes está dañar más a Sakura, por favor, detenlo… Ella no se merece absolutamente nada de ese sufrimiento.

– En los planes de él nunca estuvo hacer sufrir a Sakura, en lo mas mínimo pero todo se salió de sus manos y resultó siendo peor – Expliqué, intentando no dar mucha información, pronto le diría a Tomoyo todo lo que sabía cuando se diera el momento, y éste no lo era.

– Ella todavía lo ama – Dijo después de un instante de cómodo silencio entre los dos.

– Él también…

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

No, esto no podía estar pasándome… No a mí.

¿Por qué Syaoran le decía a Kanawa: Wang? ¿Qué era todo esto? ¿Por qué Syaoran estaba tan furioso? Los nervios empezaron a apoderarse de mí y el miedo me dejó inmóvil en el piso debido a la brusquedad con la que Kanawa me soltó.

Fanren estaba en shock. Syaoran tenía una mirada de ira que jamás en todo el tiempo que llevaba con él vi alguna vez. Kanawa sólo reina con cinismo.

Vi como Syaoran empezó a caminar con rapidez y decisión con los puños apretados y su mandíbula estaba segura de que se rompería debido a la presión con la que la cerraba, estuvo a punto de propiciarle a Kanawa un golpe cuando en cuestión de segundos éste sacó un arma y apunto a Syaoran directo a su cara.

Grité del miedo.

– No te preocupes, Sakurita… A Xiao Lang no le sucederá nada si se queda tranquilo – Dijo mientras volteaba a mirarme, aun sosteniendo el arma, haciendo que Syaoran se detuviera en seco y mas frustrado e impotente que nunca.

Yo comencé a llorar, ¿En qué momento todo se había convertido en esta pesadilla?

– ¿Por qué no le dices cómo te llamas en realidad? – Retó Syaoran. Esto me dejó desconcertada

Fanren se disponía a dar media vuelta, imagino que para buscar ayuda pero el arma de Kanawa la apuntó a ella esta vez.

– No, Fanren, tu no irás a ningún lado.

¿Cómo conocía a Fanren?

Y empezó una discusión en cantonés en la cual no entendí nada, los tres hablaban demasiado rápido para poder entender una palabra y más me desconcerté cuando Kanawa participaba en ella con toda la fluidez del mundo. Kanawa volvió apuntar su arma hacia Syaoran y ahí me asusté como si el arma me la estuvieran apuntando a mí.

– Baja el arma, Kanawa, por favor – Dije al borde de las lagrimas y la voz temblorosa.

Los tres dejaron de discutir y eso le dio a Fanren tiempo para escabullirse de la discusión e irse del sitio, Kanawa y Syaoran me miraban a mí.

– ¿Qué es todo esto? – Pregunté tartamudeando del miedo.

– Esto es una vil artimaña de esta rata asquerosa que se hace llamar Kanawa – Explicó Syaoran casi gritando de la rabia, Kanawa sólo reía – Él es la mente detrás de que tu y yo estemos separados, él es la mente detrás de la extorción de la cual fui víctima ¡Este canalla es un maldito ladrón!

– ¡Ay Xiao Lang! Has sido el más problemático de todos, tengo que admitirlo… Lo único que hacía que mantuviera el plan era tu exquisita novia.

Me levanté con demasiada dificultad, mis extremidades temblaban y me acerqué a ellos dos, en ese momento Kanawa cargó el arma y me apuntó, haciéndome quedar fría del terror, jamás me habían apuntado con un arma.

– No des ni un paso más…– Kanawa iba a terminar su amenaza cuando de repente un golpe en su cara de parte de Syaoran hizo que se derrumbara en el suelo.

El arma rodó unos metros lejos de ellos y Syaoran estaba encima de Kanawa propiciándole golpes a cada centímetro que alcanzara, estaba cegado por la ira.

– ¡Syaoran… Basta ya! – Intente detenerlo, tomándolo por un brazo, este no era el Syaoran que yo conocía, el jamás se ponía así de agresivo.

Pero mi agarre era inútil, su fuerza y cegado por la ira hacia que me ignorara y por más que gritara, no me escuchaba.

Kanawa estaba al borde de la inconsciencia además de que sangraba por la nariz y la boca abundantemente, algunos moretones no tardaron en aparecer.

– ¡Syaoran… Tú no eres un asesino! ¡Detente! – Grité esta vez. Milagrosamente, me escuchó y se detuvo.

Se levantó y se limpio el hilo de sangre que le salía del labio debido al único golpe que Kanawa había logrado propiciarle, yo no sabía qué hacer y mis nervios solo hacían que llorara; me cubrí la cara con mis manos, quería olvidar todo lo que acababa de suceder.

Syaoran se había convertido en mi amuleto de la desgracia, casi un año de nuestra ruptura y aun seguía ocasionándome problemas.

– Saku…– Escuché que me llamaba, pero yo no podía dejar de llorar y escuche sus pasos acercándose hacia mí.

Justo cuando lo escuche más cerca, un sonido estremecedor hizo que me destapara la cara y viera a un Syaoran en el piso sangrando desde su abdomen y una expresión de shock y dolor en su rostro, de nuevo ese sonido hizo que saltara mi mirada hacia el causante de ellos. Era Kanawa sosteniendo el arma hacia Syaoran con una sonrisa triunfal y una mirada de desequilibrada en sus ojos.

– ¡Syaoran! – Grité del miedo.

No, no, no, no. No a él, no aquí, no delante de mí.

Escuche a Kanawa reírse como un lunático, como si hubiera ganado una guerra y yo sólo me abalancé sobre el charco de sangre de un Syaoran mal herido.

En ese momento llegó Fanren con Eriol y Takami, que se abalanzaron sobre Kanawa y lo pusieron contra la pared, haciéndolo soltar el arma.

En ese momento me desconecté y lo único que tenía en mente era la vida de Syaoran peligrando.

Llore silenciosamente, Syaoran estaba de rodillas con la mano en su abdomen y respirando agitadamente, mi vestido se manchó de sangre pero fue lo que menos me importó, sostuve la cara de Syaoran entre mis manos.

– Resiste, por favor – Le supliqué mirándolo a los ojos.

En ese instante eché a un lado todo lo que lloré por él, todo lo que sufrí, todo lo que tuve que soportar por estar lejos de él. En ese momento me importó un comino, porque por más que lo negara, por más que intentara, Syaoran era el hombre de mi vida, no tenia caso negarlo, era él y solo él.

Él me miró y sentí su mano desocupada rozar mi cara.

– Perdóname.

– No, Syaoran… ¡No te vayas! ¡Resiste! – Le supliqué entre lagrimas.

Escuché la sirena cada vez más cerca. ¡Por Dios que se apresurara! Veía ante mis ojos como el cuerpo de Syaoran empezaba a fallar, como luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos y su respiración mas entrecortada.

– Syao, mírame – Nada, sus ojos cerrados y empecé a sentirlo frio – ¡Mírame! – Grité desesperada, aun con mis manos en su cara, haciendo que sus ojos se encontraran con los míos.

–Syaoran… Prométeme que vas a estar bien ¡Promételo! –Dije mientras escuchaba el llanto de Fanren, los insultos de Takami hacia Kanawa y a Eriol pidiendo orden, no supe en qué momento pero toda la fiesta estaba alrededor de nosotros. Él asintió débilmente.

Y en ese momento, unos hombres vestidos de blanco tomaron a Syaoran y lo subieron a una camilla. Se lo llevaron y Fanren corría detrás de ellos.

Me quedé perdida en mis pensamientos ¿Syaoran moriría? ¡No! Él no podía morir, me lo prometió.

Sentí los brazos de Tomoyo levantarme del suelo.

– Saku, debemos irnos – Levante la mirada y aunque mi mente seguía en la ambulancia que se llevaba al hombre que amo luchar por su vida, no pude evitar notar los ojos cristalinos de Tomoyo – La policía quiere entrevistarte, luego de eso iremos a mi casa y a cambiarnos e ir al hospital.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Las siguientes dos horas fueron lo más tortuoso que he experimentado jamás.

La entrevista con la policía duro poco, Wang estaba en la cárcel de la comisaria mientras se reunían los papeles para llevarlo a juicio. Luego llegamos a casa de Tomoyo donde tome un baño y cambié mi vestido para que lo botaran a la basura, no quería nada que me recordara lo que acababa de vivir.

Estaba en la habitación que Tomoyo tenía condicionada para mí, acababa de tomar una ducha rápida antes de salir al hospital, me vestí de los más informal con unos jeans y una camisa de cuadros blancos y grises. Me encontraba cepillando mi cabello mojado cuando tocaron a la puerta. Di permiso para entrar y giré para encontrarme con la cabeza de Eriol que se asomaba por la puerta.

– Fanren acaba de llamar – Dijo silenciosamente, él estaba tan agotado como yo – Syaoran aun está en intervención, no han podido localizar una de las balas.

Yo sentía que no tenía mas lágrimas que derramar, mis ojos estaban hinchados y rojos. Sólo baje la cabeza.

– Saku – Habló nuevamente, esta vez entrando a la habitación por completo y noté que también se había duchado y cambiado – ¿Quieres hablar?

En ese momento me corrí hasta los brazos de mi amigo, él me recibió en un abrazo cálido.

– Eriol… No quiero que nada malo le suceda, no quiero sufrir más ¡Quiero que esto acabe de una buena vez! ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? Estoy exhausta… Yo no sabía nada, no sabía que Kanawa era un estafador –Hablaba rápidamente, sin llorar, únicamente descargándome – De haberlo sabido no hubiera estado con él, lo menos que quiero es hacer algo que perjudique a Syaoran porque, a pesar de todo, yo… no le guardo rencor.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Tres días han pasado desde esa horrible noche y aquí me encuentro en esta habitación de una clínica privada, viendo al hombre que amo en una cama inconsciente.

Desde que llegué aquí, no me he despegado de su lado porque es más que obvio en una situación así todo el pasado no me importa, sencillamente no podría dormir sabiendo que Syaoran tiene tres días inconsciente.

– Tía Saku – Escuché que me llamaban desde la puerta de la habitación, era Qiu.

Con mi mano le hice una seña para que entrara a la habitación y se sentara junto a mí en el sofá en el que llevaba tres noches durmiendo.

Qiu, en un tierno vestido púrpura, se acercó y me abrazó. Yo la recibí con los brazos abiertos y empezó a llorar silenciosamente mientras yo le acariciaba el cabello, el silencio que las dos guardábamos era únicamente interrumpido por el "_beep"_ de la maquina a la que Syaoran estaba conectado.

– Tía – Dijo Qiu, separándose del abrazo y secando sus lágrimas con sus manitas – ¿Tío Syaoran se va a poner bien?

Yo no tenía la respuesta a esa pregunta pero Qiu no tenía por qué sufrir más si le decía eso.

_La intervención quirúrgica de Syaoran acababa de terminar, una Fanren aun en vestido lloraba en la sala de espera, junto a mí y unos silenciosos Eriol y Tomoyo._

_El doctor se nos había acercado para darnos un veredicto nada tranquilizador._

– _El joven Li está estable – Empezó diciendo ese hombre canoso en su bata blanca – Sin embargo no sabremos cómo responderá, si es que responde._

– _¿Cómo que "si es que responde"? – Preguntó una desesperada Fanren, bañada en lagrima y en ese momento sentí mi corazón arrugarse como una pasa._

– _Pues… – El doctor suspiro, dándole tiempo a que sus palabras fluyeran – Todo depende de la situación emocional del paciente, también perdió mucha sangre y aun no podemos medir las consecuencias neurológicas de este evento puesto que aun es muy temprano para poder hacer algún tipo de examen pero por lo que sabemos por ahora su actividad cerebral es muy pequeña… Sólo se debe tener fe._

_Y sin decir otra cosa se retiró, dejando a una Fanren sollozando y a mí en total shock, con una daga en el corazón._

– Sí, Qiu –Contesté con una sonrisa que me costó la vida mostrarle – Tío Syaoran solamente está muy cansado.

Ella me miró con sus ojos ámbar, tan característicos de esa familia y me sonrió de vuelta.

– Tienes que prometer una cosa Tía Saku.

– ¿Y qué será?

– Que perdonarás Tío Syaoran – Esa propuesta me agarró totalmente fuera de lugar, ni en mil años me hubiera esperado eso de Qiu – Él no tiene la culpa de muchas cosas.

No sabía qué decir y gracias a Dios la conversación se vio interrumpida por la señora Ieran, que había llegado de Hong Kong ayer por la mañana.

La mirada de Ieran le hizo a entender a Qiu que saliera de la habitación, seguidamente yo me puse de pie e hice una reverencia en saludo.

– ¿Puedo hablar contigo, Sakura? – Preguntó, sentándose a mi lado.

– Sí, por supuesto.

Si yo estoy hecha un cadáver en apariencia, la señora Ieran tenía el peor aspecto de todos, porque a pesar de que estaba con un atuendo elegante y su porte de siempre, en el fondo se podía ver que sufría más que ninguna por su hijo.

– Estoy segura que ya estas al tanto de toda la situación por la que tuvo que atravesar Xiao Lang con la tal Xenia Chao.

– Sí – Contesté mirando hacia el piso, primero porque esa mujer me intimidaba demasiado y segundo porque ese tema me resultaba los mas incomodo del mundo –Fui la ultima en enterarme de todo.

– No estoy aquí para defenderlo, porque sé que muchas de sus acciones estuvieron mal, también tengo bien claro que pensó las cosas demasiado mal y quiero, en nombre de él… Pedirte que lo disculpes – Declaró con su penetrante mirada sobre mí – Porque sé que en todo momento estuvo buscando lo mejor para ti, que no sufrieras o que no llegaras a saber nunca… Lo conozco, es mi hijo y sé que a pesar de esa coraza en la que se disfraza es un niño locamente enamorado de ti – Sus palabras hacían que mis ojos se llenaran de lagrimas – Ya me estoy encargando del juicio de Xenia Chao y Hsing Wang, ambos fueron trasladados a Hong Kong anoche y me comuniqué con el señor Yeung, un empresario que al igual que muchos otros, fue víctima de la estafa de estos dos.

Yo sólo suspire, no tenia palabras para lo que me dijo pero de todas formas agradecí la información acerca de que Chao y Wang iban a obtener su merecido.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la salida – Escuché que una importante firma de abogados está interesada en ti – Comentó, yo me limite a asentir – Deberías ir a tu casa, ya tienes dos noches aquí y alguna de mis hijas les gustaría quedarse, mañana deberías ir a reunirte con esos hombre interesados en ti, así que mejor descansa hoy en tu hogar… Cualquier eventualidad te la haremos saber – Dicho esto, salió de la habitación, dejándome sola con un Syaoran en cama.

Las palabras de Ieran fueron como orden para mí, así que antes de irme a ir a lidiar con mi soledad en mi hogar, me quedaría unos cinco minutos más con él.

Me levanté del sofá y me acerque a su cama.

Ahí estaba él, durmiendo. Su cara no tenía ninguna emoción y aun no sabíamos nada de su actividad cerebral. Tome su mano fría entre las mías y me acerqué a darle un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

Mi Syaoran, ¿A quién engañaba? Siempre fue él y siempre será él. En estos momentos todo lo que quiera era ver esa mirada sobre mí, que me estremecía y al mismo tiempo me hacía sentir la persona más especial en el mundo entero.

Él era, sencillamente, mi todo. Mi felicidad y mis tristezas, mis logros y mis derrotas, él había hecho de mi la mujer que soy hoy, lo único que quería era ver esa mirada otra vez.

Empecé a llorar silenciosamente.

– Me lo prometiste – Susurre, cerrando los ojos con dolor al recordar esa horrible escena de Syaoran en el piso y lleno de sangre – Me prometiste que resistirías… Por favor, vuelve, muchos aquí te necesitamos, tu madre, tus hermanas y… yo, yo más que nadie.

Me quede observándolo, esperando un milagro y nada. El mismo maldito "_beep_", no había nada.

Sequé mi lagrimas amargamente y salí de ahí con mis cosas que estaban en una mochila. Mas lagrimas se conglomeraban en mis ojos, así que procuré salir rápido de ahí.

En el pasillo me encontré a Meiling, que también había llegado de Hong Kong.

– ¿Ya te irás? – Preguntó un poco triste.

– Sí, por favor cualquier cosa que ocurra llámenme, ¿si?

Ella asintió, nos dimos un abrazo de despedida y cada quien siguió su camino.

Dicen que las cosas pasan por alguna razón, ¿Qué razón tenía esta situación de porquería? ¿Qué se suponía debíamos aprender de todo esto? ¿Qué sentido debía tener esto para mí?

Caminé hasta el sitio de parqueo, abrí mi auto e ingresé en el, lo encendí y me fui de ahí con esas preguntas en mi cabeza.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Dolor.

¿Dónde?

Dolor en mi abdomen.

¿Por qué?

Abrí mis ojos con un esfuerzo sobrenatural, me pesaban una tonelada cada uno.

¿Dónde estoy?

Era una habitación blanca y a oscuras, no podía moverme mucho así que únicamente podía observar hasta donde mis globos oculares pudieran llegar.

Había un reloj de pared. ¿Qué decía ahí? ¿3:48? ¿De la mañana? Debían ser las tres de la mañana, debido a la oscuridad de la estancia pero ¿Por qué estaba yo aquí?

Y de repente todo me vino como un rayo a la cabeza, imágenes de que lo había pasado: Sakura con Wang, Wang con un arma, una explosión y dolor.

– ¡Sakura! – Exclamé sobresaltado, lo cual hizo que me ardiera la garganta como si hubiera tragado fuego, mi cuerpo intento sentarse pero el dolor fue demasiado para poder siquiera inclinarme y una estúpida maquina empezó a sonar "_beep beep beep_" de manera muy acelerada.

Mierda, estaba en un clínica.

¿Qué carajos me había pasado?

– ¡Xiao Lang! – Una voz familiar a mi derecha llamó mi atención – ¡Xiao Lang! ¡Despertaste! – Era Meiling, y con lágrimas en los ojos se abalanzó sobre mí.

Como pude, con mis manos señalé mi garganta, tenía demasiada sed, necesitaba agua para poder hablar. Pero la estúpida vía en mi mano no me dejaba moverla demasiado.

A duras penas Meiling entendió y me tendió un vaso con agua en una mesa de noche con unas medicinas junto al sofá con una manta, donde concluí que Meiling había estado durmiendo ahí.

No see por qué, pero una especie de decepción me inundó.

¿Sakura no estaba aquí?

Luego del vaso de agua que me bebí en un sorbo.

– Voy a avisarle a las enfermas y llamaré a Sakura.

– ¡NO!

– ¿"No" qué? ¡Tienen que venir las enfermeras a chequearte!

– No, no es eso… No llames a Sakura.

Meiling me miró extrañada y seguidamente salió de la habitación, luego de unos minutos llegaron las enfermeras y el doctor de turno a hacerme unos exámenes.

Todos parecían absurdamente sorprendidos, yo me conmocioné al saber que habían pasado más de cinco días y yo no era más que un absurdo vegetal en esa cama a pasar directamente a estar completamente bien, con un poco de dolor abdominal.

Luego que me dijeran que al día siguiente me darían de alta, se fueron de aquí dejándome sólo nuevamente con Meiling.

– ¿Por qué no quieres que le diga a Sakura que despertaste? Estuvo tres noches aquí a tu lado.

Esa noticia hizo que sintiera un calor por dentro como tenía demasiado tiempo que no lo sentía, mi Sakura, había estado aquí junto a mí.

– Porque no quiero – Un pequeño plan empezó a maquinarse en mi cabeza – Pero eso no importa ahora… ¿Qué pasó con Wang y Chao?

– Xiao Lang – Meiling dijo con queja – Deberías dormir, mañana te contaremos todo bien.

– ¡NO! Tengo más de cinco días durmiendo.

– Pues tía Ieran se está encargando de eso, reunió toda la evidencia de tu estafa con la de los demás empresarios que sabía un tal Yeung y su juicio se llevó a cabo ayer, ambos obtuvieron cadena perpetua.

– No me estás dando detalles – Exclamé.

– Xiao Lang, nos has tenido insomnes a todos por casi una semana – Meiling bostezó de cansancio, entendí a que se refería, mi condición le había dado dolores de cabeza a todos y ahora por fin podría descansar, así que preferí no insistir más.

– Tía Ieran y mis primas vendrá mañana, les llamé cuando fui a buscar a las enfermeras…. No te preocupes, les dije que no le dijeran nada a Sakura.

Diciendo esto, me dio un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo fuerte.

Se separó y me sonrió.

A la mañana siguiente, mi habitación era un bullicio de mujeres.

Mi madre, mis hermanas, mi prima y mi sobrina.

Todas felices y yo también, aunque en el fondo sólo pensaba en que faltaba una mujer más y todo estaría bien, pero ella no querría verme, estoy seguro.

Por mi mente pasaban una serie de pensamientos de todo tipo.

Seguro se quedó tres noches aquí en la clínica porque se sintió culpable.

A lo mejor me perdonará después de esto, este tipo de situación siempre terminan uniendo a la gente.

Y así se me fue la mañana, aunque estaba contento de verlas a todas y de estar vivo como es obvio, estuve ausente la mayor parte del tiempo, ¿me perdonaría?

Por eso no quería que viniera, ni que supiera nada, la orden era que cuando ella llamara le dijeran que todo seguía igual.

Meiling y mis hermanas estaban molestas conmigo por eso, porque le han tenido que mentir todo el tiempo pero eso no me importa, ellas no saben el tipo de cosas que pasan por mi cabeza ni conocen a Sakura tanto como yo, así que mi estrategia era otra.

Ya llegaba el anochecer y mis hermanas y mi madre se habían ido al hotel donde estaban durmiendo, cerca de mi departamento, Meiling se quedaría esa noche en mi departamento conmigo para ayudarme con cualquier dolor o algo.

Una vez en el auto, saquee mi teléfono celular y realicé una llamada, Meiling me observó extrañada mientras encendía el auto.

– Hola Daidouji – Saludé.

– _¡OH POR DIOS!_

Su grito, estoy casi seguro, estuvo a punto de dejarme sordo – Sí, soy yo y estoy bien – Dije entre risas.

– _¿Ya Sakura sabe?_

– No – Contesté – Pero me dijo Meiling que estas noches ha estado durmiendo en tu casa ¿Se encuentra ella ahí?

Sentí la mirada interrogante de Meiling sobre mí.

– _¡Sí!_ – Exclamó una Tomoyo feliz – _Acaba de llegar, me llamó hace unos minutos preguntando a qué horas llegaba porque la mansión esta sola y me dirijo para allá_.

– ¿Puedo ir para allá? – Pregunté tímido.

Escuche la respuesta afirmativa de Tomoyo – Por favor no le digas que voy.

– _No te preocupes… Te espero allá._

Y presioné el botón rojo, terminando la llamada.

Mire a Meiling – Llévame a casa de Daidouji por favor

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

No podía evitarlo, mi corazón se agitaba ferozmente contra mi pecho, estaba demasiado nervioso para creerlo.

Estábamos en casa de Daidouji, en el living.

Tomoyo me dio un fuerte abrazo, el cual dolió un poco en mi región abdominal pero preferí no decir nada ni emitir queja alguna.

– ¿Dónde está? – Le pregunté luego de que nos separamos del abrazo.

– Arriba en la tercera habitación a la izquierda, tengo entendido que está tomando una siesta.

–No importa, esto no tomará mucho – Dije. Me decidí a subir, con la leve dificultad para caminar que tenia.

– Esperen aquí – Les dije.

Empecé a subir los escalones lentamente y a cada paso mi corazón parecía querer salirse de mi pecho, me sentía un adolescente enamorado de nuevo.

Y a medida que me acercaba a la puerta, la inseguridad de se apoderó de mi, ¿Qué le diría? ¿Cómo debía saludarla? ¡Oh Dios mío! Esto era demasiado difícil.

Frente a la puerta de la habitación me vi parado casi cinco minutos contados, inseguro.

En un ataque impulsivo, golpeé dos veces la puerta y escuché su voz desde el otro lado dándome permiso para entrar.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación y allí estaba ella acurrucada entre las cobijas.

– Hola… – Fue lo único que pude decir.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**Wooooo… Como se darán cuenta estamos llegando al final de la historia :) espero les haya gustado este cap. y bueno dejen Reviews con críticas, sugerencias, cualquier cosa se les ocurra… No tengo más que darles mis infinitas gracias por la cantidad de apoyo que esta historia ha recibido, son mi inspiración **

**No olviden opinar y si gustan pasen a leer mi nueva historia, publicada hace poco :) pueden encontrarla mirando mi perfil**

**Millones de besos**

**Arien.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Syaoran Li: ¡Tú no me mereces!**

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

¿Qué se suponía que debía contestar? ¿Después de todo lo que pasó él se atrevía a solamente decirme "hola"?

Tenía tantos sentimientos encontrados que solamente me aferré más a las cobijas que me cubrían.

La visibilidad era muy poca debido a la oscuridad de la habitación, únicamente era alumbrada por la luz que provenía del pasillo gracias a la puerta que Syaoran había abierto.

Bajé mi cabeza ¿Qué le diría?

Aparentemente notó mi desconcierto, así que habló de nuevo.

– Yo sé que no debería estar aquí y que a lo mejor para ti todo ya terminó… – Empezó diciendo, sus palabras temblaban – Pero no podía irme a casa sin haber pasado por aquí antes y decirte que de verdad agradezco mucho lo que hiciste por mí…–Syaoran había estado con la mirada en el suelo hasta este momento, que sentí su mirada sobre mí, esperando una respuesta.

Yo no sabía muy bien que decir, los nervios se apoderaron de mí, temblaba de pies a cabeza como una niña y no podía mantener mi mirada sobre él, era una tarea imposible para mí.

Se acercó temeroso y cojeando, se sentó a orillas de la cama.

– Era… era lo menos que podía hacer – Contesté con una voz que temblaba al igual que yo, delatando mis nervios.

Él rió por lo bajo, nostálgico… ¡Dios, cómo lo extrañaba! ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar todo este tormento? Mis ojos se cristalizaron, esto era tan difícil…. Yo no podía imaginarme con alguien más en un futuro y sin embargo, algo en mi mente no me permitía pensar así, resentimiento.

Se pasó una mano por sus cabellos revueltos, estaba nervioso.

– Sakura… – Dijo mi nombre con miedo, como si fuera prohibido – Te quiero pedir algo que entenderé perfectamente si no accedes – Explicó, pasándose de nuevo su mano por sus cabellos, habló rápido, como si tuviera miedo de arrepentirse – Pero… ¿Puedes darme un abrazo antes de que me vaya? ¿Podrías por un minuto olvidar todo lo que ha pasado y abrazarme? – Era como si me lo rogara, como si su vida dependiera de ello… Bajó la mirada y noté como también sus ojos se cristalizaron.

Yo estaba en blanco, me agarró por sorpresa… No sabía si acceder, mi mente por un lado me decía que no debía hacerlo, que debía dejar esto atrás… Ya había cumplido con estar a su lado a pesar de todo, pero mi corazón me gritaba que accediera, era sólo un minuto…

Me di cuenta de que lloraba silenciosamente, ¡Por Dios, no más lágrimas! Pero él no lo notó.

Suspiró rendido al ver mi falta de respuesta, vi que se disponía a ponerse de pie y en ese momento por impulso me abalancé sobre él.

Me acogió en sus brazos como nunca lo había hecho, me apretaba fuertemente a él como si me fuera a desvanecer en cualquier momento.

Sentí su corazón latir con fuerza y rápido, al mismo ritmo que el mío. Él acariciaba mi espalda de arriba abajo mientras me depositaba tiernos y cortos besos en la cabeza-

Ninguno hablaba, las palabras sobraban. El abrazo fue el arma más pura y reparadora de todas, mi cuerpo lo necesitó desde el primer día sin él y ahora me doy cuenta por qué, la sensación de protección que me daba me hacía sentir resguardada, la sensación de posesión, me hacía sentir suyo y el amor que sentía como si me entrara el alma cuerpo.

Su respiración agitada hizo que lo apretara más hacia mí, y el hizo lo mismo. No sé cuento tiempo estuvimos así, pero yo hubiera dado lo que fuera para que no acabara nunca.

Tristemente, nos separamos. Él tenía las marcas húmedas de lágrimas en su rostro, yo sentía mis mejillas empapadas, Syaoran me acarició la cara, secando y limpiando cualquier rastro de ellas.

– Te prometo que haré que me perdones – Exclamó mirándome fijamente a los ojos, con esa mirada ámbar que me hacia viajar a la felicidad – Sé que he sido un animal al tomar mis decisiones, pero prometo que haré que vuelvas conmigo… Volveré a conquistarte así sea lo último que haga en esta vida – Prometió, mas decidido de lo que jamás lo haya visto – No tengo como enmendar el daño que te hice, pero te juro que reconstruiré lo que éramos pieza por pieza aunque me tome toda la vida… Te amo, Sakura Kinomoto y no creas que te librarás de mi así de fácil – Sonrió al decir lo último, y a mí se me escapó una media sonrisa.

Me tomó de los hombros y me volvió acercar a él, me dio un tierno beso en la frente que me estremeció por completo.

Se levantó con algo de dificultad y salió de la habitación, justo antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, se giró y por lo bajo pude escuchar un susurro de _Buenas Noches_ y sin más, se fue.

¿Sería cierto? ¿En serio iba a conquistarme de nuevo? Y después de esas preguntas, chocó en mi mente la ola de inseguridades ¿Y si no lo hace? ¿Si es una artimaña? ¿Y si me quedaba esperando por algo que no vendría nunca? Syaoran: ¿En serio borrarás de mi todo vestigio de este tormentoso año sin ti?

Con estas preguntas rondándome en la cabeza, me quede dormida, no sin antes notar como volvía a sentir mi corazón latir… como si lo hubieran revivido.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

La mañana siguiente me desperté más temprano de lo normal, así que tomé una larga ducha de agua tibia, pensando en él.

Lo de ayer no pudo haber sido sólo un sueño, aun podía sentir mi corazón al mismo ritmo que anoche, vivo.

A los minutos de haberme duchado, ya estaba lista para irme a trabajar. Cogí el pequeño equipaje que había llevado a casa de Tomoyo y me dediqué a bajar las escaleras, ya era hora de volver a casa.

Mi amiga se encontraba desayunando con Eriol, lo noté al pasar por el comedor antes de salir.

– Buenos Días – Saludaron ambos al unísono, alegres.

– Buenos Días – Contesté con una media sonrisa mientas me acercaba a saludar, a ambos les di un abrazo – ¿Qué tal el desayuno?

– Delicioso – Respondió Eriol con un bocado de pancakes en su boca – ¿No te nos unes?

–Nah – Contesté vagamente– Debo dejar esto en casa – Explique señalando el equipaje –Y debo ir a trabajar… Si salgo ya mismo tendré tiempo de sobra.

Ambos asintieron, ya había dado unos pasos lejos de donde el par degustaba su desayuno, el cual olía de maravilla debo agregar, cuando Tomoyo interrumpió mi caminata.

–Saku, hoy debemos reunirnos para hablar del vestido que usarás como Dama de Honor en mi boda y sobre lo que haremos en tu cumpleaños.

Volteé a ver a mi amiga que me sonreía desde el comedor – Perfecto, te llamaré apenas salga de trabajar.

Mientas caminaba por el amplio jardín de Tomoyo hacia donde había parqueado mi auto, revisé mi celular en busca de algún mensaje que no haya llegado a escuchar.

Negativo. Puse mi celular de nuevo en mi bolso de mano con amargura y pesar… ¿Habría hecho esas promesas en vano?

Entré en mi auto, encendí el motor y empecé el retroceso mientras las grandes puertas del garaje de Tomoyo se abrían para mi, al salir enderecé al auto y empecé la marcha hacia el centro de Tomoeda donde ahora trabajaba.

Y así, pasaron horas…

Mi jornada laboral, no era muy cargada por los momentos. Había pasado casi todo el día ordenando archivos de casos inconclusos, casos cerrados y casos urgentes. También estudiando algunas resoluciones gubernamentales nuevas, esperando así que pronto ya tuviera un cargo importante en esta firma más que la simple abogada asistente de los abogados.

Se acercó a mi uno de los abogados más importantes de la firma, el cual se le hacía imposible recordar su nombre… ¡Que olvidadiza!

–Kinomoto – Me llamó – Necesito que me des tu opinión acerca de este caso de divorcio.

– Con mucho gusto, señor – Accedí gustosa, por fin algo que concernía a mi área.

– Ambos solicitaron mi asesoría pero se me hace algo difícil decidir por quien, la joven alega que su esposo ha sido infiel y él alega que desde hace tiempo ella no lo toma en serio y que su frivolidad lo llevó a hacerlo… – Empezó el señor su-nombre-no-puedo-recordar – El problema está en que él ha puesto bienes adquiridos dentro del matrimonio como patrimonio de la amante, lo que hace la repartición de bienes algo tediosa por las plusvalías y cabe destacar que él hizo que su esposa firmara un Poder autenticado sobre su firma lo que hizo que la amante tuviera la potestad de firmar por ella, él requeriría mas asesoría dada las circunstancias… ¿A quién crees que debería ayudar?

Medité unos segundos.

– ¿Quiere que le sea sincera? – Pregunté antes de dar cualquier opinión.

Él asintió.

– A ninguno – Respondí.

Él me miró con sorpresa, exigiendo una explicación.

– No sería justo para ambos que el otro reciba la ayuda del abogado que requería, además el Poder por demás debe ser falso, según la resolución 96580 del congreso estatal de Tomoeda del 2004, la única persona autorizada mediante un Poder para firmar por otra persona natural es con ambas personas presentes en la Alcaldía y se toman huellas digitales al respecto, por lo que cualquier bien mueble o inmueble que haya sido firmado por "la amante" es por derecho de los esposos, si fue financiado con el dinero de él, lo cual se puede comprobar, así que por ese lado no veo problemas con la repartición de bienes –Expliqué, lo que dejó al señor aun-su-nombre-no-puedo-recordar en shock

–¡Wow! – Exclamó – Eres buena, Kinomoto… Muy buena.

Yo sonreí orgullosa, y mientras miraba al señor, no pude evitar notar el reloj de pared ubicado a sus espaldas; marcaba las "3:56 PM" ocho horas habían pasado y Syaoran aun no aparecía.

Mis ánimos decayeron por completo, al fin había logrado demostrarle a uno de mis jefes lo buena que era y mis ánimos cayeron al subsuelo por culpa de él.

No pude escuchar más al señor…!Chuang!... Sí lo recordé.

–Kinomoto – Me llamó el señor Chuang – Dije que podías irte… Ya cumplió tu jornada laboral – Dijo con una sonrisa en su arrugada cara.

–Muchas gracias, señor Chuang – Dije haciendo una reverencia.

–No te preocupes, Kinomoto – Exclamó de nuevo sonriendo. Era un anciano tierno – Mañana te quiero en la reunión con todos los miembros, estarán felices de oír la opinión de alguien joven… A decir verdad este vejestorio me tiene cansado – Dijo por lo bajo, haciéndome su cómplice en su secreto mientras reía.

Apenas se dirigió a su oficina yo recogí mis pertenencias para irme de ahí.

Estaba triste y decepcionada, Syaoran me había engañado de nuevo y esta vez como a una niña estúpida.

Mi corazón se comprimió al tamaño de una pasa. Caminé por los pasillos, tomé el elevador y cuando me salía del gran edificio con la mirada en el piso, tropecé con alguien tan fuerte como una pared.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza esperando la caída, pero nunca sucedió, ese alguien me había agarrado por el brazo y cuando abrí mis ojos me encontré con nada más y nada menos que Syaoran Li.

Mi corazón dio un brinco que sorpresa… Que bipolares eran mis sentimientos cuando se trataba de Syaoran.

Él sonrió con ternura y por alguna razón, levanté una pared sobre mí… Aunque quería sonreírle de vuelta, no podía.

–¿Qué haces aquí? – Le pregunté tartamudeando.

–Vine a ver cómo estabas – Contestó sorprendido, seguramente había sonado pedante preguntándole.

–Pues… estoy bien – Repliqué algo dolida. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Después no haber aparecido en todo el día viene y se presenta como si nada.

Empecé a caminar hacia donde había parqueado mi auto. Él me siguió, cojeando.

Fueron unos minutos silenciosos en los que pagué el ticket de parqueo y llegué a mi vehículo.

–¿Cómo llegaste aquí? Se supone que no puede conducir – Dije mientras abría la puerta de mi auto pero sin montarme en él, Syaoran se encontraba al otro lado del vehículo.

–Quería saber cómo estabas, mi teléfono celular murió esta mañana y me escapé para poder venir a verte… Mis hermanas no querían que me moviera – Explicó, levantando los hombros levemente.

–Pues deberías haberlas escuchado… Vamos, te llevaré a tu departamento – Declaré mientras entraba en mi auto, él me imitó.

–Yo no voy a mi departamento – Comentó – Yo también debo ir a probarme mi traje para la boda.

Bajé el pequeño espejo que está sobre el asiento de conductor, me di un pequeño vistazo y lo cerré.

– Te ves hermosa hoy – Dijo él, con una tímida sonrisa.

Yo sentí el sonrojo encender mis mejillas.

–Gracias – Contesté nerviosa.

El camino a casa de Tomoyo fue silencioso, incómodo y de nuevo las dudas me golpearon ¿Esto podría volver a funcionar? ¿Había alguna manera de reparar esto?

Cuando ya no quedaba más de una cuadra para llegar a casa de Tomoyo, él interrumpió mi mar de dudas.

–¿En qué estas pesando? – Preguntó mirándome serio.

Yo detuve el carro, agarrando el volante con todas mis fuerzas… Si quería una respuesta a su pregunta, sería imposible para mí dársela.

–Entiendo que tu fe en mi está total y completamente rota – Declaró, cómo me conocía. Bajé mi mirada – Si no quieres que lo intente porque para ti no tengo perdón…

–No digas eso – Le interrumpí – Sabes que se me hace imposible odiarte

– Entonces habla… Dime lo que tengas que decirme – Dijo con un tono de frustración en su voz – Si quieres decirme que soy un bastardo, un hijo de puta o lo que quieras, pero habla… ¿Crees que no sé las cosas que pasan por tu cabeza? Tengo muy claro que no crees en mí, ni en lo que soy capaz, pero créeme que conocerás una parte de mí que no has conocido… Porque cuando se trata de ti, no me rendiré jamás, así me pidas que no intente reconquistarte porque no cederé ante esa orden –Explicó tan decidido que me intimidaba, su mirada ámbar estaba fijamente posada sobre mí, leyéndome el alma entera.

–Tengo…miedo – Confesé, con la mirada clavada en mis piernas.

–Yo también tengo miedo – Contestó –Tengo miedo de cagar todo de nuevo, tengo miedo de herirte, no quiero que sufras mas… Quiero hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo – Lo miré, el respiraba con fuerza.

– Tengo muchas dudas… – Agregué.

– Y estoy bien consciente de cuáles son, pero por esa razón regálame una oportunidad, una sola para que veas que si hay alguna mujer con la que quiera pasar mis días hasta que muera de anciano, es contigo… ¿Crees que no soñaba con eso? Son ochos años y no pienso tirarlos a la basura por un error que cometí… Sólo dámela, Saku, dámela y te prometo que si es necesario que escale el Monte Fui para que me aceptes y Touya no me mate, lo haré – Habló decidido, yo solo me limitaba a mirarlo y a escuchar – Pero no te me vaya así de las manos… Yo… te necesito

–¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?

El sonrió – Eso le quitará la sorpresa, ¿no?

Tenía razón y sin darme cuenta se me escapó una sonrisa a mí también.

Puse de nuevo en marcha el auto mientras el hurgaba en los bolsillos internos de la chaqueta que tenia puesta.

Detuve el vehículo justo frente a la casa de Tomoyo, abrí la puerta del conductor y noté que él tenía la mano dentro de su chaqueta.

–Antes de que nos salgamos… Quiero darte – Y sacó una rosa blanca –No me mal interpretes, no pienso hacer que me perdones dándote obsequios, pero tengo entendido que las rosas blancas simbolizan redención –La tendió hacia mí y yo la cogí en mis manos, era hermosa – De hecho tenía pensado dejártela en tu trabajo e irme, pero te encontré afuera…–Abrió la puerta y con dificultad se bajó del auto, yo repetí la acción.

Vi que cojeaba un poco más que hacía un rato, caminábamos ya por los jardines de la mansión de Tomoyo.

–¿Estás bien? – Le pregunté

– Sí, sí… –Dijo con dificultad – ¿Me prestas tu teléfono celular para llamar a Meiling?

Sin titubear empecé a buscar mi móvil en mi bolso, se lo di.

Marcó unos números y en poco segundos pude escuchar los gritos de Meiling.

– ¡¿Dónde diablos estás? – Preguntó una preocupada Meiling.

Syaoran odia los gritos y noté como frunció el ceño ante esto.

–¿Cómo sabias que te llamaba yo y no Sakura? – Indagó.

– Porque justo colgué con Daidouji preguntándole si sabía de ti y me dijo que estabas con Sakura… ¿Por qué diablos te fuiste?

–¡No es tu problema! –Contestó, yo le susurré que por favor no la tratara así, ella sólo estaba preocupada, bajó la guardia.

Luego de una discusión en cantonés donde sólo entendí "déjame en paz" por parte de él, terminó la llamada.

– ¿Por qué estás aquí si se supone que estas de reposo absoluto? – Inquirí

–Porque quería verte – Respondió sin dudar, sin pensar.

Una vez adentro nos recibió una feliz Tomoyo, un alegre Eriol y Takami.

Todos subimos a la habitación de diseño de Tomoyo, mientras tomaba algunas medidas de mi cuerpo, conversábamos todos acerca de cosas triviales, aunque yo me encontraba incómoda por la presencia de Syaoran, no quería ni hablar ni opinar mucho, quería pasar desapercibida ante él, perderme… De nuevo esa parte de mi que no quiere volver con él haciendo de las suyas.

Era difícil puesto que no me quitaba la mirada de encima, me sentía desnuda delante de él, cohibida, algo que no pasó desapercibido por Takami.

– ¡Listo! Ya tengo tus medidas para el vestido de dama de honor… –Declaró mi amiga, luego entró al vestier que quedaba en la misma habitación y desde ahí hablaba – Ahora quiero que te pruebes… Déjame buscar, a ver… Listo – Y salió del vestier con un vestido corto en mano, strapples de color verde oscuro, con una cinta negra justo debajo del busto.

–Ahora pruébate este – Dijo mi amiga con una sonrisa en los ojos.

–¿Para qué?

–Pues para tu cumpleaños, lo diseñé para ti, es en menos de dos semanas –Explicó como si fuera lo más casual del mundo.

¡Dios! Mi cumpleaños, ¡No! No quería que llegara, implicaría una festividad organizada por Tomoyo con muchas personas y… Colapso en, 3, 2…

No tuve tiempo de reaccionar, mi amiga me empujó al vestier y entendí que no viviría más de cinco minutos si salía de ahí sin haberme probado el vestido.

La verdad me sentaba bastante bien, me gustó mucho. Como tenía mi largo cabello libre, lo eché hacia un lado de mí para poder apreciar el corte del vestido desde atrás… Hermoso.

Cuando salí del vestier para que Tomoyo me viera, no había nadie, sólo Syaoran mirándome fijamente de pies a cabeza.

–¿Qué? ¿Me veo horrible? –Pregunté insegura.

Resopló y se levanto con dificultad, yo me acerqué para tomarlo del brazo ya que me dio la impresión de que se caería.

En ese momento estuvimos a milímetros del otro. Recuérdenme matar a Tomoyo por haberme dejado sola con Syaoran.

Me miraba con arrepentimiento genuino en sus ojos, ya podía leer lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

No sé en qué momento pasó pero de repente sentí su mano acariciándome la media espalda que el vestido dejaba al descubierto.

Sus dulces caricias, sutiles y suaves me hicieron sentir que volaba. Cosquilleo extraño por su tacto, revuelo de mariposas en mi estómago y mi corazón martillando contra mi pecho.

Por inercia me acerqué mas, con mi cara en su pecho, él entonces aprovechó y con la otra mano hizo lo mismo, acariciándome suavemente de arriba a abajo.

– Te extraño – Declaró – Quiero que vuelvas a ser la misma frente a mí – ¿Desde cuándo Syaoran se había vuelto un observador?, en ese momento bajó su cabeza y me susurró al oído – Te ves absolutamente hermosa en ese vestido…

Ahora ambos nos mirábamos fijamente, yo sentía su respiración chocar contra la mi cara, él ahora pasaba una de sus manos por mi cabello.

–Bésame – Me rogó

En ese momento me puse rígida, no podía besarlo, por más que me muriera de ganas, no podía.

Él notó mi rigidez y me soltó, alejándose unos pasos.

–Discúlpame – Dijo mientras bajaba su mirada, avergonzado – No debí pedírtelo… Me dejé llevar.

–No tienes que…

–No, de verdad es mi culpa – Interrumpió abruptamente, como si no quisiera escuchar lo que yo tenía que decir – Bueno… –Dijo mientras se pasaba una mano por sus cabellos revueltos – Le diré a Eriol que me lleve a casa…–Salió de la habitación dejándome perpleja.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Soy un jodido cabrón, ¿Cómo se me ocurrió invadirla así?

Miraba el techo de mi habitación, reprochándome mental y silenciosamente.

Debía estar más que agradecido, ella había aceptado que de cierto modo yo volviera a estar con ella, había aceptado que yo la reconquistara… Nadie hubiera aceptado eso, lo cual me da una pequeña esperanza, la luz al final del camino.

Vi el reloj en mi mesa de noche, marcaban casi la una de la mañana.

Tomé el teléfono móvil de Meiling, el cual había tomado sin que ella se diera cuenta y digité el número de Sakura en el menú de sms.

_Te amo  
Espero que duermas bien  
Por favor… confía en mí._

Y lo envié.

¿Desesperado? Quizás ¿Loco de amor? Por supuesto.

Sentí la vibración del pequeño aparato.

_Igual_

Mierda, esto iba a ser difícil.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Los días pasaron y los avances que esperaba eran prácticamente igual a cero, las veces que llegué a su oficina a duras penas se dirigía a mí para saludar, luego diría que estaba ocupada y que me llamaría mas tarde.

Al ir a su hogar, si no era echado por un malhumorado Touya, ella apenas me invitaba a entrar pidiendo que fuera breve.

Ya me había quedado sin palabras para decirle, promesas y detalles.

Ella no era de las mujeres que se ganan con regalos, sino con los detalles cotidianos de la vida y ya se me habían agotado.

Era el día de la celebración de su cumpleaños, Tomoyo se había encargado de hacer una fiesta y no sé por qué, Sakura insistió que no la quería. Tomoyo por tu parte alegaba que ya había pasado por malos tiempos y que era hora de dar un nuevo comienzo.

Como un idiota, la llamé a las doce de la noche para felicitarla, contestó el teléfono sin ganas y apenas me agradeció.

No sé por qué pero al parecer mis esfuerzos terminaban ahuyentándola más de mí.

Nos encontrábamos en el jardín de Tomoyo, el cual había condicionado para la fiesta. A decir verdad, para ser una fiesta organizada por la prometida de mi primo, era una fiesta pequeña. Familiares y amigos de Sakura.

Había una que otra mesa con algunos familiares de Tomoyo y Sakura. Había una mesa de sushi y un chef que preparaba a tu gusto. Una mini pista de baile, un DJ, luces y la decoración en medio de la pista, desde el techo de la gran carpa que recubría el sitio, una cascada de flores de cerezo.

Ella lucia despampanante, me tenía total y completamente hipnotizado. Brillaba entre todos.

Yo por mi parte, con un trago de whisky en la mano y la otra en el bolsillo, la contemplaba desde las afueras de la carpa, sentado en uno de los bancos del jardín de Tomoyo.

– ¿Cómo van las cosas? – Me preguntó la voz de Takami sacándome de mis pensamientos, se había sentado junto a mí, sabría Dios cuanto tiempo llevaba él ahí.

Miré mi trago como si fuera lo más entretenido del mundo – Mal – Confesé.

– ¿Me hablas de Sakura o de tu recuperación?

Me había echado al agua yo mismo, qué idiota.

–De Sakura, y de mi recuperación estoy mejor, ya dejé de tomar antibióticos aunque a veces duele un poco.

Takami me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda de aliento.

–Ella habló conmigo – Dijo mientras miraba a Rika desde donde estábamos –Dijo que no quiere que te sientas comprometido con ella por todo lo que paso.

Bufé – ¿Estás bromeando? – Pregunté incrédulo.

Takami movió su cabeza de un lado a otro.

– ¡Qué testaruda es! – Expresé, no podía creerlo ¿Ella estaba pensando que yo la buscaba por compromiso?

Me bebí lo que quedaba de mi whisky de un sorbo y dejé el vaso en el piso.

–Ya no sé qué debo hacer, he intentado de todo… He ido lento y lejos de ser invasivo para que ella no se sienta ahogada – Me pasé la mano por el cabello, irritado.

Ella bailaba feliz con sus amigas, podía verla perfectamente desde donde estaba. Creo que ya estaba un poco tomada.

– ¿Has tratado el elemento sorpresa? – Me preguntó Takami.

– Hoy envié flores a su casa – Contesté – Aun no he escuchado un gracias, lleva ignorándome toda la noche

Takami suspiró.

–No me refería a eso – Se levantó – Me refiero a que hagas locuras–Y con eso me dejó de nuevo sólo en mis pensamientos y en el jardín.

La noche pasaba lenta, y yo solitario observando todo distante, quedaban pocas personas ya. Eran las cuatro de la mañana y Sakura la había pasado genial, lo podía decir por la sonrisa que cargaba en ese momento mientras despedía a Takami y a Rika.

Yo ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos whiskys tenia encima.

Meiling, mi madre y mis hermanas se habían ido hace dos días y aunque no sé por qué estoy recordando eso, creo que desde que se fueron me siento más solo que nunca,

– ¿Estás bien? – Me preguntó una angelical voz – Te ves un poco mal.

Mi amada, con su melodiosa voz. Su cuerpo perfecto, su cara que irradiaba inocencia y sus mares esmeraldas en los cuales podría sumergirme toda la vida.

–¿Syao? –Me llamó, agarrándome por el hombro para llamar mi atención.

Me di cuenta de que había estado mirándola desde hace rato sin hablarle.

– No me caes bien – Dije.

Ella me miró desconcertada y en sus ojos vi algo parecido al dolor.

– ¿Cómo dices? – Preguntó

– Piensas que estoy intentando volver contigo… por compromiso –Hipé un poco al hablarle – Eres muy tonta…

Ahora la había enfurecido, lo sé por la expresión en su rostro.

– ¿Tonta? – Preguntó indignada –¿Acaso te parece tonto que sea precavida cuando no tuviste ni la mínima delicadeza de contarme qué sucedía cuando todo pasó? ¡Estuve creyendo por casi un año entero que esta relación no te importó nunca! ¿Quieres saber por qué? ¡Porque no tuviste la mínima decencia de enfrentarme y decirme cómo había pasando las cosas – Explicó enfurecida, pocas veces la había visto así. La dejé hablar, se estaba desahogando – ¿Crees que me hubiera importado ver las famosas fotografías tuyas con una prostituta de saber que fuiste víctima de una estafa? ¿Creías que era tan tonta como para caer en la jugarreta de ella al igual que tú?... Y no creas que con un "discúlpame" arreglarás las cosas, porque estuve sufriendo casi un año por estar lejos de ti.

–¡Yo también sufrí! – Exploté.

Gracias al cielo estábamos solos. Tomoyo estaba adentro con Eriol y ya no había nadie más, todos los invitados se habían ido, del contrario hubieran sido testigos de esta escena.

– ¿Ah, sí? No lo creo… Estuviste revolcándote con esa cualquiera en lugar de explicarme las cosas a mi… ¡Elegiste el camino fácil! – Dijo, escupiendo las palabras. Nunca la había visto tan molesta.

– ¿El camino fácil? ¡Por Dios! ¿Crees que fue fácil para mí despertarme y ver que te había sido infiel? ¡No hables si no sabes todos los detalles! Porque aunque no lo creas, todas las veces que te tuve que ignorar fue porque la vergüenza que tenia conmigo mismo no me dejaba dormir… ¡Te fallé, lo sé! No tienes porque restregarme en mi cara que fui un imbécil.

– ¡Un imbécil con todas! – Devolvió – Si hubieras sido más inteligente hubieras encontrado la manera de hacerme saber cómo eran las cosas en lugar de tenerme un año sufriendo… ¡Ay Syaoran! ¡Qué considerado fuiste al esconderme todos los detalles! – Comentó sarcástica, al parecer ella también tenía algo de alcohol en su sistema.

Me di cuenta de que nos gritábamos.

– Sí, yo sé que la cagué… No es necesario que cojas la mierda del piso y me la eches en cara –Señalé, aturdido por los gritos.

– ¡Genial! –Comentó cínica.

– ¿Qué? – Pregunté seco.

Ella estaba cruzada de brazos.

– Ni siquiera hemos reconstruido nuestra relación y ya estamos discutiendo – Dijo mientras sacudía sus manos en el aire, cansada.

– ¿Qué tiene que ver? Antes peleábamos todo el tiempo ¿Y? – Apunté, Sakura estaba siendo incoherente.

– ¡Tiene mucho que ver! Todo el tiempo quieres que las cosas se hagan a tu manera, si estuvimos separados es porque tú así lo decidiste y ahora quieres volver porque así lo decides… ¡No seas egoísta! ¿Qué tal si yo no quiero? – Retó y admito que fue como si me clavaran una daga con veneno en el alma.

–¿No… quieres… volver… conmigo? – Pregunté con el alma hecha pedazos, agaché a cabeza, no podía verla.

– ¡No! – Respondió decidida.

No, ella tenía que estar equivocada… Ella no podía dejarme, ella no podía hacerme esto. Pisotearme así.

En ese momento sentí como si la vida se me bajara a los pies, y mis ojos no retuvieron por mucho las lágrimas que quería escapar.

Metí la mano en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y encontré una hoja de papel que había puesto ahí a propósito, pero no pensé que la usaría en un momento como este. Me había imaginado que la noche de hoy terminaría diferente.

Ella ya había empezado a caminar en dirección a la casa de Tomoyo.

Empecé a leer la hoja de papel en voz alta.

_Querido Syaoran:_

_Hace ya algún tiempo que no se de ti, esta agonía cada vez se hace mas insufrible pero a la misma vez es algo a lo que me estoy acostumbrando. Triste ¿cierto? Dicen que ahora andas con otra mujer, que la amas y te casaras con ella, es en esta situación donde me pregunto ¿Y yo qué? Pero tú mismo decidiste que hacer con tu vida, no es algo a lo que yo tenga que cuestionar pero mi vida estuvo atada a la tuya por más de ocho años, ocho años en los que te entregue todo de mi, pero estoy segura que ya lo sabes y siendo así veo que te importo un comino lo que yo sienta._

Ella paró en seco, reconociendo sus palabras en mi boca. Esta era la carta que yo me había encontrado hace ya un tiempo. Seguí leyendo:

_No hay un día o una noche en la que no estés en mi cabeza, en la que no hagas mi corazón latir rápido aun ausente. Tengo miedo de lo que vaya a pasar ¿Acaso veré las fotos de tu boda en el diario? ¿Te veras feliz en ellas? A veces me gustaría conocer quién es esa mujer que te robo el corazón de tal manera, que te hizo cambiar de parecer en un dos por tres, que hizo que no te importara que me hayas dejado incompleta y vacía, es difícil retomar un camino que hace ocho años no tomaba y ver como todo cambió. Pero todo ocurre por alguna razón ¿No? Yo sé que estas son cartas que nunca enviaré y que algún día tiraré a la basura pero es una buena manera de desahogarme, de por al menos unos segundos drenar mi rabia, mi dolor y mi melancolía; esa que me hace abrazar mi almohada fuertemente, cerrar mis ojos y desear por lo menos unos segundos que seas tú al que abrazo, aquel Syaoran que me protegía, que me abrazaba, que me amaba, aquel que me decía cuando está actuando de manera irracional o que me decía que amaba hacerme el amor._

_Todo eso fue echado a la basura. Cada día pierdo mas la fe de que podamos reconciliarnos y más ahora que estas comprometido, mas ahora que tu vida tomó otro cause ¡Que estúpida! Y lo peor de todo, es que esta nostalgia me está matando_

– ¿De verdad te sentías así? – Indagué.

Ella seguía de espaldas a mí y desde ese ángulo la vi asentir.

– ¿Por qué nunca me entregaste esto? ¿Cuántas de esta existen? – Interrogué

Nunca contestó, la vi temblar así que me acerqué lentamente a ella.

La abracé por detrás rodeando su cintura con mis brazos. Lloraba y yo también.

Empecé a darle besos por su cuello, tiernos y lentos a los cuales ella no se rehusó.

Al principio la sentí tensa pero luego se fue relajando poco a poco. Yo seguía trazando un rosario de besos de por su cuello, sintiendo su perfume Armani.

Luego de unos minutos de estar así, con mis brazos la guíe y estuvimos cara a cara.

Se aferró a mi fuerte, agarrando mi camisa. Yo apreté más el abrazo.

¡Dios que bien se sentía tenerla así! ¡POR FIN!

Descansó su cabeza en mi pecho, y yo le acariciaba la espalda, queriendo que este momento jamás terminara. Lo irónico de todo es que hace cinco segundos nos estábamos odiando.

Delicadamente tomé su mentón con mi mano y subí su cara. Acerqué mi cara a la de ella al punto de sentir su respiración rozando mi cara y sus largas pestañas acariciándome las mejillas, se aferró más a mí y admito que me encantó.

No la dejaría ir nunca, jamás me perdonaría hacerle daño otra vez y mucho menos me perdonaría el haberla perdido para siempre y que por un momento, así lo sentí. La cuidaría por el resto de mi vida, así me costara todo lo que tengo. Ella era mi todo, mi calma, mi equilibrio, mis amarguras, mis alegrías, mis dolores de cabeza y mi único y más preciado tesoro.

Mi niña, mi princesa, mi mujer. ¡Mía!

Sin pensarlo más y esperando cualquier reacción de su parte, la besé.

Bese su labio superior en un beso suave y lento. Para mi sorpresa y mayor dicha, ella me correspondió, besando mi labio inferior. Estoy seguro de que sonreía mientras besaba, jamás había sentido una emoción así… Me estaba perdonando, Sakura nunca me hubiera besado si no me hubiera perdonado.

La apreté más hacia mí, lo más delicado que pude. Empezamos a mover nuestros labios a un ritmo lento, como un baile. Sentir sus exquisitos labios contra los míos era una sensación celestial, suaves como la seda. Moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro con la intención de que mi boca cubriera con besos toda la de ella, disfrutando el contacto.

Me atreví a abrir mi boca un poco más, para abarcar más zona de sus labios. Su sabor era exquisito y mis labios habían olvidado lo adictos que eran a ella, quería más.

Ella recibía mis besos muy abiertamente, me encantaba. No quería soltarla, sus besos suaves y dulces me hacían querer más.

Y de repente nos detuvimos por una bocanada de aire, nos miramos fijamente a los ojos. Con mi frente pegada en la de ella.

En ese momento me sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo, no podía explicar cómo se sentía que Sakura me hubiera besado, se sintió mucho mejor que nuestro primer beso. Además, nadie tenía la dicha de disfrutar la ligera sonrisa que se asomaba en sus labios, única y exclusivamente para mí.

Esta mujer me ha tenido loco desde el día que la conocí. No sé qué me pasó por la cabeza al atreverme a hacerle tanto daño, yo mismo me había prometido cuidarla como mi alma, ella era mi alma.

– Te amo –Salió en un susurro de sus labios, acompañado de una tímida sonrisa.

Y yo en ese momento me sentí morir de la felicidad.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**¿Qué tal les pareció? Yo estoy muy feliz con el resultado, además ha sido el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora, gracias a ustedes mis lectoras por inspirarme en la manera en que lo hacen, sus consejos y palabras de aliento significan tanto para mí.**

**Dejen reviews :) opinen, critiquen, odien o lo que quieran… **

**El único adelanto que les dejo para el próximo capítulo es que… Habrá lemon**


End file.
